Merging Contrasts
by DJ LAZA
Summary: POTOPOTC cross over. What in the world would happen if dear Erik the beloved Phantom were to meet crazy pirate Jack Sparrow? a little trouble, a little danger and a little scandel! Complete Story Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Phantom of the Opera or Pirates of the Caribbean characters; those are copy righted to their individual companies and authors!

---

1

---

The grate covering lifted under Jack's hands, seeming to move in almost slow motion as it raised from its resting spot, covering the dank pit beneath. He pushed it to the side and bent his head down to the opening to inspect. At once, his ears filled with a soft, somewhat hypnotizing sound. It was a sound his ears had never perceived in all his years. Lowering his head further, the sound became clearer. Whatever it was, it both enchanted and frightened him.

His fingers moving along the solid keys, churning out one of his newest melodies that he was trying to write, the masked man sat in front of his pipe organ. Next to him lay a piece of paper with a pen, which he used methodically as he came up with new pieces of his composition. The organ vibrated under his hands as it bellowed the tune which he placed into its keys. His eyes closed, for when he played his pieces it ensnared all of his senses, captivating his essence into a focus solely meant for his music. Opening his eyes for the first time in several minutes, he was met with an imperfection in his environment that had not occurred previously-- until now. A strange sliver of light cast itself, streaming through the grate which covered the only exit available in his environment. Light was not _good_. Light was not _welcome_. He raised from the organ bench and strode to the grate to see what the problem could be. He winced as his eyes regarded the bright luminescence and a hiss came to his lips. He placed a foot on the first rung of the ladder which led to the covering grate and climbed a length upwards. As he moved higher and the light became brighter, he stopped on the ladder and raised a hand up to shield his eyes. As his eyes refocused, a snarl came to his face when he saw an even worse imperfection than he had thought he had been countered against.

Jack heard the noise cease and a feeling of worry came to the pit of his stomach. He tried to pull away from the opening, but it was as though he were glued in the spot. He had been entranced by the slow, sweet sound which he had heard and longed to hear it once more. His body would not move, in fear that if the noise were to start up once again, he would miss it. In several seconds, however, all thoughts of that wonderful, strange noise were completely scattered from his mind. _Two eyes_. Two burning, red eyes full of loathing and hatred appeared in the darkness. The eyes stared up at Jack with an undescribable fury and at that moment Jack knew that his days of pillaging and plundering were over. His brain sent out signals to his body to move, to leave as quickly as he could because if he did there could still be a chance. But his body was not cooperating. It was frozen. His breath caught in his chest, and finally his fingers started to move, looking to raise his body away from the opening, but his fingers were frightened and stupid and moved around clumsily. They slipped away from the edge of the opening and his balance was lost. Jack let out a gasp as he tumbled through the opening and fell down, deep into the pits of the darkness which was...

The Phantom's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

---

2

---

A pain swirling around his head, Jack realized that he was alive! He surely had thought that he would never open his eyes again. As he did open them, however, he was met with that horrible set of red eyes right in front of his own. He scrambled to his feet and cast a glance upwards toward the blinding flash of light which flew down at him from the uncovered opening, before grabbing firmly onto the ladder which led to the exit. Without looking to see if the eyes were still there or following, he began to mount the ladder. As his foot fell upon a higher rung and he pulled himself upwards, he felt a strong grip around his throat followed by a low growl. The eyes! The eyes had hands now. Jack choked and wheezed, removing his hand from its holding on one of the ladder's rungs and reaching around to bat at the hand which was placed around his throat.

His breath came out shortened and his face turned red as he struggled against whatever monster he had angered. Jack removed his other hand from its ladder holding and remained upright on the ladder's footing solely with his feet. He tried to pry the hand from his throat but it was as though it were made of steel. Suddenly his feet stumbled from beneath him. His eyes bulging, his breath coming out in small gasps, he began to fall backwards. He felt the hand release its grip on his throat and he continued his drop to the foundation, his arms flailing about, looking for any holding available.

His back hit the hard ground once again with a thud and as he lay sprawled along the dirty floor in pain, Jack realized that he was getting too old for these adventures. As he tried to collect himself and catch his breath, he felt the hand along his throat once again. He choked as he was lifted by the hand and placed upright upon his feet. Then he was pushed into the wall with a sharp jerk and he felt all of the wind become eliminated from his lungs. His chest heaved, trying to re-fill his empty lungs, he turned his eyes to gaze upon what cruel figure could be putting him through so much torment. But all he could perceive in the smoky darkness was a shady, caped silhouette. The red eyes burned brightly in their sockets, fixed on Jack with their menacing glow. Quick as lightning, a snake-like cord shot out from the silhouette and wrapped itself around Jack's wrist. He writhed with pain as it tightened excruciatingly around the skin. He shot out several breaths, gathering his energy, then moved forward, wanting to see who his captor really was.

As he moved closer into the beam of light that shined down and the smoke parted away from his direction, he lay eyes upon a terrible threatening figure. With an odd half-mask across the side of his face, his dark hair slicked back neatly and the glowing eyes of hatred staring out at him, Jack was only able to earn a look at the man's appearance for a moment more, for another rope shot out from the masked man's grip and entangled itself around Jack's neck. The masked man tightened the ropes which held Jack captive and drew him forward with a rough yank.

Jack stared at the man and a frown came to his face. He placed his hands together in a praying position and looked at him pleadingly. "Come on, mate. Can't we just reconsider this? I'll let you have 10 'o me plunder! 10!"

The man growled angrily at Jack's offer and pulled tighter on the ropes, bringing Jack's face only inches apart from his own.

"20?" Jack offered, nervously. He looked at the man for a response, but none was offered. He swallowed hard and adjusted his offer once more, hoping that it would now satisfy. "50?" He asked, regretting making the offer because it was so great of a percent and he didn't want to give up that much of his loot.

The masked man looked at Jack distastefully and pulled the rope so that Jack's nose was now touching his. His eyes burned into Jack's. "Who are you?" He asked in a deep, yet soft tone.

Jack gasped and tried to pull away from the man, feeling very uncomfortable, but the man's strength was impenetrable. "Me? I'm Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Okay, how about 65 of my plunder? But that's my final offer. I couldn't possibly go any higher. It's a good deal, really. You'll never be able to fi--"

"Shut up!" The man yelled, his eyes illuminating with rage, and he pulled on Jack's ropes, the cord digging into his neck and causing red lines to appear on the surface.

"You refuse 65! Who are _you_?" Jack asked, aghast.

"I am... _Erik_, Mr. Sparrow--"

"Captain Sparrow."

Erik tightened the ropes yet again, making Jack gag. "Okay. Mr. Sparrow it is, then!"

"--but you will soon be dead so it is the least of your cares."

"Alright, Erik. I see. But can you just explain one thing before you kill me?"

"What would you like to be explained?"

"Why do you wear that funny ol' mask? It's kind of silly looking, if you ask me."

Erik roared with rage. "This mask? Silly? I'll have you know that this mask was my first unfeeling scrap of clothing."

"What's so bad underneath that you have to wear it?"

"My face," Erik said dryly. His grip loosened slightly on the ropes around Jack's wrist and neck, allowing Jack a better ability to breath.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"This face... which earned a mother's fear and loathing? Beneath this sheath lies a monstrosity so hideous that any man who dares set his eyes upon its abnormality is doomed to a lifetime filled with horrible recurring nightmares of my deformity."

"Aww, I'm sure it's not _that _bad. You're probably just exaggerating. May I see it?"

"No! Never! You do not see my face and forget it. One never forgets the Phantom of the Opera."

"Uhh... hello? Man about to die here. I've got nothing to lose-- Wait a second. Opera? Mate, do you have a vision deformity as well? Because I can clearly see no opera here. Just a dirty pit."

Erik bared his teeth at Jack and was about to tug on his cords, then did not but instead let them move looser in his grip. "I know," he said sadly. "I used to live in an opera and... well it's a long story."

"Oh, tell me! Tell me! I don't mind waiting. I've got all day."

"No you don't because you are going to die now," Erik replied, gaining his anger once more and tugging on Jack's ropes. Jack choked and his eyes bulged as a hand reached up to the rope around his neck and began trying to remove it.

"70 and I'll make you a Commodore!" Jack screeched painfully. "Commodore Erik! Commodore Phantom! Whatever you want! I'll buy you a... funny... hat..." Jack's speech drifted off as he passed out from his lack of oxygen. He fell forward on top of Erik who caught him in his arms and proceeded with leading him into the depths of his lair.


	3. Chapter 3

---

3

---

The strange, sweet sound which had brought Jack to the lair in the first place dimly played in his ears. He awoke and lifted his head to look at his surroundings. He appeared to be lying in some sort of plush bed. Odd. Quite odd, indeed.

Perhaps Erik had killed him and this was simply his imagination. That would certainly make a whole lot more sense than the possibility that Erik had brought him to sleep in a comfortable bed within his home when he had been about to kill Jack for trespassing inside of it not that long ago.

Jack rubbed a hand along his neck, inspecting the damage that had been made with the tight ropes. The skin was red and throbbing under his fingers and he quickly pulled his hand away so he would not disturb his injury further. Raising so that he was sitting in the bed, he glanced around. Not too far away he saw the figure of Erik behind a large pipe organ, churning out the music in which Jack's ears were very particularly interested in. He watched as Erik's hands moved along the keys with ease and simplicity and what was placed into the organ made the pipes come alive with pieces which sounded as though they were much too complicated to be delivered through the simple playing which Erik demonstrated. Yet, they were.

This was his only chance to escape so he would be needing to act fast. He watched Erik for a moment more before slipping his sword out from its holder and gripping it tightly in his hand. Then he raised slowly from the soft bed and began tip-toeing his way to the area in which the exiting ladder stood. He was careful the whole way to be as quiet as he could even though the pipe organ's melodies bellowed so loudly that Erik would never be able to hear him. He didn't want to risk any chances, though. He wanted out of there.

As he was nearing the ladder, an oddity seemed to catch his attention in the corner of his eye. He paused a moment and turned his head to look at a table behind Erik's organ bench which upon its surface lay a strange musical box with a silly monkey atop. The monkey held a set of cymbals and there were adornments of gold in some areas. Jack did not like monkeys in the least, yet this musical box was special, there was just something about it that made him want it. Perhaps it was because of the golden adornments, steadily increasing its value to something highly profitable.

"I want it," Jack said softly to himself, staring at the tabletop not too far away with concentration. "I will have it."

He took in a deep breath and slowly tip-toed in the direction of the table. Reaching it, he kneeled down in front and observed it now from close up. He threw a glance over to Erik who was turned around in front of the organ only a foot away. Jack licked his lips, trying to focus on the task at hand. After replacing his sword in its holder, finally, he extended a hand slowly towards the music box. Jack held his breath as his hand fell upon the monkey's head. He was certain that Erik would catch him before he could touch it, but he had been wrong, Erik's full attention was on his music. He lifted the music box and placed it under his arm. He had it! Now all that remained was the matter of his escape.

Jack raised to his feet and turned around so that he could head back to the ladder and be rid of this dreadful place once and for all. Taking a step forward, Jack immediately stopped cold in his tracks as he heard the music abruptly stop and the all too familiar feeling of the point of a sword in his back. "If you don't mind, I'll be having that back now," Erik instructed, pushing the tip of the sword harder against Jack's back.

Jack sighed and turned back around to face the Phantom. With one quick motion, he kicked Erik's sword from his hand and sprinted towards the ladder.

Furious, Erik retrieved his sword from the ground and chased after Jack, caught him by the back of the belt just as he was climbing up the ladder. He tugged and Jack was brought to his feet on the floor, the music box falling from his hands and landing off to the side on the ground. Jack reached for his sword and brought it out. He hit its sleek metal against the side of the Phantom's sword, a clanging noise of their contact emitted.

"Why didn't you kill me before like you said you would? I was unconscious," Jack said, trying to stab at Erik.

Erik blocked Jack's stabbing attempt and their swords collided with another clang. "I was going to. I was just... waiting for the right moment," he explained, pushing against Jack's sword with his own and sending Jack's back into the wall.

"The opportune moment!" Jack exclaimed. "Sorry, mate. But you don't appear to be a man who waits for the opportune moment. You take action. So what was different this time that made you not? Hmm?" He asked, throwing his weight against Erik and causing him to stumble backwards.

Erik lashed his sword about violently in the air in Jack's direction, trying to hit him but Jack moved out of the way just in time, the sword falling only inches from his side. "You're right. I do take action. There was nothing different."

"Then why aren't I dead?" Jack asked again, offering Erik a serious look before bringing his sword down upon Erik's and causing it to drop from his hands. Erik bent to retrieve his sword and as he began to raise from the ground, he was met with the unfriendly point of Jack's sword in his face, stopping his movement.

Erik sighed and let his sword fall out his grip and back onto the floor. He slowly raised his hands to show that he was unarmed and stood from the ground, Jack's sword following his face as he did so.

Jack smiled and replaced his sword back into its sheath. He bent to pick up the musical monkey box, held it and regarded its charm, then he placed it in Erik's hands and turned to the ladder. "You can keep your little music box. I'm leaving, however," he said and placed his hold upon the rungs of the ladder. He began his climb upwards, Erik watching him move as he clutched his music box.

Just as Jack was about to exit through the opening, Erik raised his arm in the air and shouted, "Wait!"

Jack turned his head and looked down at the masked man who appeared to be not as menacing as he had when Jack had first laid eyes upon him. "Yes?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Uhh... well... you don't have to go, you know."

Jack raised his eyebrow down at the man. "What?"

"You can... stay if you want."

"And why on earth would I do that? You nearly killed me!"

"Yes! It was only, as you put it, 'nearly'. See, I _could_ have killed you but I didn't. So perhaps you should stay?"

"Mate, you're not making any sense at all. Besides, I have to return to me ship. My crew's probably waiting for me and I don't want them to think I've fallen behind and are not coming back. Because they'll sail off without me, I can count on that. So, let's just call this goodbye... whatever _this_ is... and that's it."

Erik lowered his head sadly, staring at his shoes in disappointment. He mumbled something that Jack could not hear from where he was.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I said... I'll let you touch my mask?" Erik repeated, disgusted that he would make such an unholy proposal, yet the words had come out of his mouth nonetheless. Twice even! But it was a forfeit he was willing to make. He was just so lonely.

"Really?" Jack asked, excited. "Blimey! I'll stay for that," he exclaimed, and began back down the ladder to the ground. When he had his feet back on the ground he turned around to face Erik and rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "Let me feel her," Jack said, advancing.

Erik backed away from Jack's prying fingers and winced. "Umm... come with me inside. I don't particularly like this light," he said, gesturing to the opening above the ladder. He turned and began away, into the depths of the lair, Jack following behind, very much eager to touch the strange mask.

"Oh, Erik. I just know we are going to have so much fun. Hey-- maybe you can tell me that story that you mentioned! Oh! Oh! Maybe you can teach me to play the pipe organ! Can I see what's under the mask? I won't tell anyone, I swear! Erik, do you sing? Because you strike me as a man who can sing. Teach me to sing, Erik. Please? I've always wanted to..."

Erik tuned Jack's drabble out of his mind as he led them to the table and chairs behind the pipe organ's bench. He placed the music box on the table's surface, where it had been before Jack had swiped it, and pulled out a chair. He sat down and gestured for Jack to sit in the chair across from him. Jack did as was requested and leaned on his elbows on the table. "... and then we could perform in shows together. Wouldn't that be remarkable? May I touch your mask now? I've never seen one like that. Where'd you get it? Did you buy it? Did you make it? How does it feel to wear it? Can I touch it now? Please, Erik. You promised!"

"Yes! Just go on and touch it already! Do you ever shut up?" Erik asked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side so that the masked side of his face appeared before Jack. Erik was incredibly annoyed by Jack's never-ending flow of speech. He preferred the quiet of solitude and when quiet was not available, he liked his ears to be filled with soft melodies, fine instruments, the voice of a beautiful young woman...

A large grin came over Jack's face and he leaned over the table's length. He stared at the mask close up for several moments, studying its splendor. Impatient and wanting the whole experience just to be over with, Erik turned his head slightly to see what was taking so long. He saw Jack staring wide-eyed at him like a fool, sighed, and put his head back in its previous position. Finally, Jack extended a nervous hand to Erik's face. After a brief hesitation, he allowed his fingers to rub against the smooth surface of the mask. It was so soft under his fingertips, very delicate as well. Once false move, he assumed, and the mask would crack. With this thought in his mind, he was sure to be very careful when touching it. He examined it further with his hand, feeling its shape and the areas which protruded to mimic the face beneath it. Satisfied with his inspection, he pulled his hand back and looked at Erik once again, fascinated with the mask.

He wanted to lean forward on his elbows once again but this time was he would not be so successful with keeping his balance. As he was placing his elbows on the table, his arm bumped into the monkey music box and it sent him forward. His hand's flailing out, searching for some grip, his hand knocked against Erik's mask, splitting it into several pieces.

Erik's hand immediately went up to the crumbling mask, keeping his face still covered. "You imbecile!" Erik yelled, standing from the table and looking at Jack. He twirled his cape in his fury and marched off to a curtained area next to the pipe organ.

Jack sat, his mouth wide open, feeling very bad about what he had done. It was not his fault, though, it was only an accident! He looked at the monkey of the music box for reassurance, but the monkey did not provide any for him.


	4. Chapter 4

---

4

---

Shortly, Erik returned with an unbroken mask on his face, as though there had never been an accident in the first place. Jack stared at him in disbelief as he walked to the chair and took his seat in front of Jack once again.

"Your mask... how could you fix it so quickly?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I have quite a few of these made. I run into these sorts of problems myself every so often. There's a mold for when I run out."

"Ahhh, so you do make them yourself. That's interesting," Jack said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's very interesting."

Erik raised his brow at Jack.

"Erik, can you make me one of those masks? They're just so delightful. Then we could both wear them and be like... twins. That would be so entertaining!" Jack said, excitedly.

"Uhh... no," Erik said with much distaste for Jack. "But I know something that could be equally entertaining."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked, somewhat disappointed that he would not get to wear a mask.

"We could swap some stories. It will be fun."

"Oh, okay!" Jack said, liking the sound of the idea. "Tell me about that opera and why you're a Phantom."

"I will. But first you have to tell me a story. Tell me how you came upon finding my lair."

Jack sighed, displeased that he would have to wait to hear the Phantom's story. Nevertheless, he would tell his as Erik had asked. "Alright, I'll tell you," Jack agreed, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet up on the table. Erik glanced at him with dissatisfaction, but his feet did not move from their resting spot. He placed his arms stretched out behind his head and began, "Well, you see, I was off in the Caribbean a while back. There was this awful guy, I mean a real nasty bugger, and when I used to be the Captain of The Black Pearl-- that's a ship in case you don't know, I'm captain again now-- several years ago, he got my crew to hold a full-out mutiny on me. Left me on a godforsaken island and I was just lucky enough to be the genius that I am, that I got off of that there island. So this guy now was looking to become uncursed-- yeah, there was this whole curse that he and his crew had developed because they'd pillaged some cursed medallions-- and he needed to pay back all of the blood money so he was after this boy --nice kid, you should meet him sometime-- The boy fell in love with the governor's daughter who happened to be kidnapped by the awful guy because he thought that he needed her blood when it was really the boy's that he required. So the boy came to me to help rescue his love and we went after him and lifted the curse and killed the mean guy, rescued the girl and then she and the boy wanted to get married. Turned out that they would choose France for their wedding. I've always fancied the place so I came along. They sent me out to buy a bottle of wine for the reception, but I don't like wine, I fancy rum. While I was out to find some rum I lay me eyes upon this strange looking grate-covering in the ground. I heard this nice music and lifted it up to see what was inside... and well... I guess you know the rest of this one."

"Very enticing indeed, Mr. Sparrow," Erik said, nodding.

"Captain..." Jack muttered under his breath.

"This all seems so wild and adventurous! You're a ship captain, yes? Certainly more interesting than what's gone on in my life."

"Well... yes I am a ship captain. But I'm also a pirate."

"A pirate?" Erik asked, surprised.

"Yes..." Jack said, a bit confused. "You didn't know that I was a pirate?"

"No. I hadn't the slightest idea. I've never met a pirate before, let alone had one in my home. What's it like to be a pirate? It must be fascinating."

"Meh. It's got it's ups and downs. But you... you're a composer... you're an artist... you're a phantom! It's your turn now. Tell me this so-called 'long story'. I'm very interested in hearing it."

Erik looked at Jack steadily before beginning. Then he cleared his throat and started, "Well, it may not be as long as I had inquired. As it may be, not too long ago the only place I knew was of the great opera theater in France, the Opera Populaire. After a childhood filled with torment because of the cruel disfigurement of my face, I was secreted to the depths of the opera house and I learned to live alone and perfect my talents. I taught myself, amongst many things, to write, to read, to sing, to play and compose music and to create art. Then there was a girl. A beautiful, magnificent girl whom I loved very deeply. I had tutored her in singing and made her voice develop into something heavenly. But when I made my advancements towards her I learned that she did not love me back in the way I loved her and it made me furious, for not only did she not love me but she loved another man. I fought against this terrible situation in the only way I knew of: violence. I tried to make her change her mind, I sang with her and showed her my face, but it was not enough. She loved the other man and all I could think of doing was ending everything once and for all. I set the opera house aflame and tried to kill the man, but alas I could not bring myself to do so because before I could, my lovely angel delivered me a kiss from her heaven so warm and filled with beauty that I had to let her go to be happy. The opera house burned to a crisp and my home was lost so I had to move here. Sometimes I regret having carried out the actions which I had. I wish I could see my angel once again... but I don't think she'd want to see me."

When Erik finished telling his story, he looked back at Jack who had his mouth wide open. It certainly had been no match to his story. This one was better, by far. "Mate, you really loved this lassie. You have to see her again!"

"I can't. She is married now. She's probably forgotten all about me anyway."

"Forget _you_? I don't think I'd ever forget a fellow like you. And neither would she. You even said yourself before that no one ever forgets The Phantom of the Opera. You have to do something! You deserve to be with her."

Erik shook his head. "I don't know where she is."

"Ooh, I know! We can locate her together and bring her to be with you."

Erik glanced at Jack, a bit doubtful, though with the smallest sense that it could be a feasible plan. "Perhaps," Erik said, longing to hear Christine's voice again, to see her beautiful face, stroke her luscious hair, to... he realized he was becoming lost in his thoughts and quickly emerged himself before all he could think of was Christine and there could be nothing to bring him back. "I'll consider it."

"Atta boy," Jack said merrily, patting Erik on the shoulder. "Now, I guess storytime is over. So how about you teach me to sing? I've had no professional training ever, but I think I've got a strong foundation already. How does this sound?"

As he raised from his seat and began marching around the room, belting out 'A pirate's life for me', Erik placed his hands over his ears. Jack wasn't the best of company, but at least hewas_ some _company.


	5. Chapter 5

---

5

---

"Yo, ho! Yo, ho! A pirate's life for--" Jack paused, seeing Erik raise his hand up in a gesture for him to stop. He closed his mouth and returned to the chair to sit down. Looking at the Phantom smugly, proud of his voice, he assured Erik once more, "Good, eh? And let me remind you that I have not had any previous training. So what do you think?"

Erik stared at Jack blankly. "Honestly? I think I could have heard better if I were to bang a cat against a wall repetitively. Your voice is dreadful, simply dreadful."

Jack's smile turned into a frown for a brief moment before returning to the smile. He punched Erik in the arm in a friendly manner, causing Erik to cringe away and look at him apprehensively. "You ol' leg-puller, you," he said and laughed. "Let's sing a song together. Do you have anything that we could sing?"

Erik regarded Jack with a raised eyebrow for several seconds before standing from his seat and heading over to his organ where various sheets of paper lay scattered along the sides. Jack followed suit and stood behind, watching over Erik's shoulder as he rummaged through the sets of paper until finally bringing out a chart and turning around to Jack. He placed the chart into Jack's hands and looked at him, waiting for Jack to look at what he had given him.

Jack looked at the chart in his hands, turning it over in his grip and inspecting it. "Don Juan Triumphant," he read from the cover of the chart. "Hmm... sounds interesting."

"Yes, well I had written it for the Opera Populaire to perform. The originals were lost in the fire but this was an extra copy I had made that I was able to salvage. Go on, look inside."

Jack nodded and opened the chart curiously. He was faced with many notes which meant absolutely nothing to him. "I can't read music," Jack said, flipping the pages and seeing more and more meaningless notes.

"You won't need to worry about that. Just follow through with the rhythm I sing and use the words written under the notes," Erik explained, pointing to small letterings inscribed beneath the music bars.

"Okay," Jack said, a bit doubtful. "What song?"

"The Point Of No Return," Erik replied, staring Jack in the eye. For a second Jack could almost swear he had seen a strange glow come across Erik's eyes as he had spoken the song's title, but he decided that it was probably just his imagination, and turned his eyes away from Erik's, to return back to the chart. He flipped through the pages until he came to a sheet with the title 'The Point Of No Return' at the top. He squinted his eyes and turned them to the side of the page which said something. "Sung by: Don Juan and Aminta," Jack read aloud. He turned his gaze back to Erik. "Interesting character names... Aminta... that sounds like a female's name," Jack said and offered a nervous laugh.

Erik nodded. "Yes. It is a female name."

"But we're both males..." Jack said, pointing from himself to Erik. He stopped and turned his eyes down disappointedly. "Ah, let me guess. I'll be singing as Aminta, won't I?"

"Mmhmm," Erik confirmed.

"Oh joy," Jack said sarcastically. He looked at the paper and saw that as well as lyrics beneath the music notes, there were other words which looked to be actions. "How wonderful, this is choreographed as well?"

"Yes," Erik said, filling with enjoyment in watching Jack squirm and become uncomfortable in his presence.

"Let's just get this over with," Jack said, not amused by the Phantom's intentionally bad choice of song.

Erik backed away from Jack and stood several feet apart. "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has silent. Silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses. Completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided. Decided." (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

He twirled his cape and moved, focusing his gaze more intently on Jack, making him feel uncomfortable. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend." (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

He approached Jack and stood in back of him. Jack glanced behind at Erik and gulped. "What raging _fire_ shall flood the soul," Erik sang, grabbing Jack by the neck from behind and wrapping his arms around him. Jack's eyes bulged in shock and Erik continued, "What rich desire unlocks its door. What sweet seduction lies before us?" (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

He let go of his neck and stepped back, holding Jack's arm in his and caressing his hand. "Past the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?" (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Jack swallowed and looked at Erik with fright, then realized that it was his turn to carry out the tune of this strange song, and he turned his eyes to the chart in his hands. He opened his mouth with a wavering lip and sang, "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence." (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

He glanced at Erik before looking back at the chart and continuing, "I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind... I've already... imagined... our bodies--" (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber) He stopped and looked at Erik. "Entwining bodies? Erik, what _kind_ of song is this!" He asked, aghast.

"Shh shh, just go on," Erik assured, impatiently.

Jack sighed and looked back at the chart. "Our bodies... _entwining_... defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided. Decided." (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Jack pointed to the chart and looked up at Erik. "Says here we need some stairs."

"We can do it without them, it doesn't really matter. Just continue."

Jack looked back at the chart. "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our... _passion-play _has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question: how long should we two wait before we're... _one_? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last _consume_ us?" (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Jack read on the chart that he would have to approach Erik. He reluctantly began slowly in Erik's direction, seeing Erik coming towards him as well.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold," They both sang, coming to eachother. Erik pulled Jack into his arms and he became greatly overwhelmed. This kind of action with members of the same sex was greatly frowned upon and he hoped that he'd never have to tell anyone of this ghastly experience. "The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn." Erik twirled him around and Jack almost fell over, extremely dizzy and disorientated, but Erik caught him. "We've passed the point of no return." As Erik held him he could feel fingers grazing through his long hair and a shiver ran down his back. (Past the point of no Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Suddenly, Erik pushed Jack away from him and he went springing into the pipe organ's direction, the hard wood of the surface of the key area stopping his flight and jabbing him hard in the lower abdomen. "Oof!" Jack exclaimed, clutching his stomach and turning to look at Erik.

Erik smiled and offered a small round of applause. "Very good, for a... _beginner_," he said, emphasizing the word beginner.

"Yeah... thanks," Jack replied, looking down at the chart. "You seem to be very experienced at this... _performance_. Have you performed it before?"

Erik laughed at Jack's foolishness. "Yes, I have. Only once, though. And it was very special." Jack observed the glow in Erik's eye once again as he spoke of the past. He knew for sure that it was not his imagination now.

"I see. And... was your partner for this performance someone as lovely as me? Or perhaps was _she _the infamous heavenly angel whom you speak so highly of?"

"Oh, how I miss Christine," Erik said sadly, returning to the chair, taking a seat and sulking to himself.

"Christine? Fancy name. Well, you won't be missing her for long, because, my friend, we are going to see to it that angel reunites with tutor."

Erik looked up at Jack hopefully. "Friend?" He asked, never before having anyone refer to himself as such.

"Well we'd better be friends after the performance we just carried through! Mate, you are _very_ handsy! One more moment like that and I was sure we'd be more than just friends. Control yourself!"

Erik chuckled and raised from the chair. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, seeing as how we got to do something you wanted to do--"

"What? _You_ were the one who wanted to sing!"

Ignoring Erik's interruption, he continued, "--it's only fair that we should do something to my liking."

Erik sighed. "And what would that be?"

"This pit... this lair... whatever it is, it's so drab. We need to get out, get some fresh air, some sunlight," He approached Erik and looked at the unmasked side of his face. "You could really use a tan, you know." Erik frowned. "Come along, I'll show you me ship. You'll like it, I know it."

Erik paused to consider the proposal for a moment, before nodding solemnly and allowing Jack to lead him to the ladder which led out of the lair. Jack climbed out and stood at the opening, waiting for Erik to come. Placing a reluctant foot upon the ladder's rungs and pulling himself out from the darkness, he left his pit and joined Jack on the outer surface. After replacing the grate-covering over the opening, he straightened out and raised a hand to his eyes to shield the bright sunlight. His eyes were not accustomed to such conditions and the illumination burned his eyes and made them ache.

Jack pulled Erik's hand away from his eyes and pointed off in the distance to the harbor where a large, menacing ship stood anchored in the shallow waters. "Great! They didn't sail off without me. That there's my pride and joy: The Black Pearl. Fastest ship in the Caribbean and probably the fastest here as well. Isn't she a beauty?"

Erik didn't know much about ships. He had once had a boat... but he didn't think that it was the same. His boat was nowhere near as big or as special as this one was.

"Come along," Jack said, pulling Erik by the arm down to the harbor. Erik raised his hands above his head, trying to shield his face from anyone crossing their path on the way to their destination. He knew that he was an extremely odd sight to see in public and stood out. As well as being recognized and getting shunned for his deformity, they would recognize him for being the one to burn down the Opera Populaire and make him face the consequences of his actions. Jack slapped Erik's hands away. "Oh, just stop that. No one cares," Jack ordered, pulling him up the gangplank which led to the Black Pearl's interior.

Inside and away from the horrible sunlight and people, Erik felt the tiniest bit more comfortable. But he would not be fully comfortable until he returned to his precious lair. As they walked though the ship's halls and passed various crew members along the way, some threw strange and curious glances his way, others stopped to stare, some said things.

"Hey, who's he?" One strumpet asked another as Erik passed her direction.

"I don't know, but he looks kind of exciting with that mask on his face. Very appealing."

They giggled to themselves and Erik frowned in confusion. When their journey ended Erik found himself with Jack inside some sort of bedroom. "What's this?" He asked, never before having been aboard a ship so he did not know anything about them.

"This, my masked companion, happens to be the Captain's cabin: my cabin."

Erik glanced around at his surroundings and noted that amongst the small quantity of furniture apparent, there was a bed, a small table and chairs set, a corner table and a dresser. On the wall there was a small circular window and various sounds of the ocean could be heard through its opening. "Nice... very nice..." Erik said deceitfully. "Why are we here?"

"Well, mate, I suppose you were right back there. You cannot go around looking the way you do so I've brought you here to give you a bit of a... _make over_, if you may. Just sit down on the bed and allow me to transform you into the meanest, most ruthless pirate ever known to man." Jack rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Oh, this is going to be good, I know it is."

Erik sat down on the bed with a bit of uncertainty and watched as Jack went through the dresser, throwing items out behind him and creating a small pile of apparel on the floor. When he was finished, he bent down to the pile and rummaged through, picking out several items for which he would use on Erik. "Just relax," Jack said, approaching Erik with an armful of items.

Erik looked at the items which Jack held and saw some strange things that made him a bit nervous for what Jack was going to do to him, he didn't want to end up looking like a freak. Jack set the items which he had gathered on the bed next to Erik and sifted his hand through them until he pulled out a blue cloth. He folded it a certain way that Erik was unaccustomed to and lifted it to Erik's head. "Yes, this color's wonderful for you. It really highlights your eyes," Jack said as he wrapped the bandanna around Erik's head and tied it. Then he reached down to the pile and pulled out an eyepatch. He held it up to Erik's left eye, then his right, trying to decide which eye it would appear nicer on. He went with the left eye because with the mask already over the right side of Erik's face the patch might be too much. He slid the eyepatch over Erik's head and secured it over his eye. "Magnificent!" Jack commented, liking the new look so far.

"Stand up," He ordered. Erik stood from his seat and Jack looked him up and down. He gestured to the outfit. "We have to do something about all of_ this_..." He said to himself. He pulled the string which fastened the cape on Erik's shoulders and it fell away, falling to the bed in a large black heap. Then he turned him around and slid the jacket off, placing it atop the cape.

Seeing a luxurious vest beneath and a fancy neck ruffle, Jack eyed them with distaste and did not hesitate to remove them, exposing a rather frilly white shirt underneath all of the covering. "Well, that's not bad," Jack said, observing the attire. He turned to the bed and picked several belts up from the pile. He attached the first, which was a plain brown leather belt with a large buckle, around Erik's waist. He watched as Jack then attached a second belt, which was a darker color and had a sort of holder at its side. A third belt then went on, which had a holder as well, and Erik recognized this one as a holder for a sword.

Jack placed the remaining belts back on the bed and let out a long breath. "One more thing," He said, raising a finger. He bent down, reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of rather old brown boots. The boots had holes in various areas and the color was worn. "Sit down again," Jack ordered and Erik did as was asked. He watched as Jack removed his classy shoes and tossed them aside, then placed the old, disgusting boots upon his feet. "Do they fit?" Jack asked.

"Well, they're a bit a tight but--"

"Good enough," Jack cut him off, lacing up the boots. Finishing, he raised to his feet and pulled Erik from the bed so he stood in front of him. "You know, you make quite a nice pirate after all," Jack commented, admiring the work he had done on the man. "Oh, wait a second. One itty bitty final touch," He said, placing his hands upon Erik's shirt and beginning to undo the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked, aghast that Jack was undressing him.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm unbuttoning your shirt-- Oh, _I see_. Well, don't get all uptight because you had your hands all over me before and I didn't offer the slightest protest, so I only think I'm entitled to the same."

Erik stared at Jack, overwhelmed. Jack continued to undo the buttons. He raised his head to see Erik's shocked look. "Well don't think that I'm enjoying this or anything! Because I don't swing that way. Sorry mate. I'm doing this because it's more natural for a pirate to walk around all disheveled and so on, rather to be all tied into a shirt."

Erik let out a long breath of relief, hearing that Jack was not trying to do anything indecent to him. Jack undid the last button and the shirt stood open. Jack parted it off to the side and took a look at Erik's body. "Nice, man! Really nice," He commented, staring at Erik's bare chest.

Erik furrowed his brow, feeling uncomfortable. "Don't you not swing 'that way'?"

"Oh, hush. It's just one man complimenting another. There's no harm," Jack said, closing Erik's shirt and doing up two buttons from the bottom so that it hung open loosely. He patted Erik's chest. "There you go. Let's get you armed," he said, walking past Erik and standing in the doorway, waiting for him to come along.

Erik let out a long sigh, contented that Jack's make over was finished. "Aren't you going to clean up this mess?" he asked.

Jack scoffed. "Clean it myself? No, I'll get someone to do it later."

Erik shrugged, followed Jack out of the room and down the hall. Jack stopped when they reached a stairwell, then proceeded to descend and Erik followed suit. When they got to the ship's lower level, Jack turned down the hall and stopped at a door that had multiple locks positioned along its front. He reached deep within his pocket, fishing around for his keyring. After a minute, he felt it and brought it out. He opened each lock in succession along the doorway until the door was no longer barred. Turning the handle and opening the door finally, he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind himself and Erik. The walls were lined with shelves and upon the shelves lay guns, knives, swords, boxes of gunpowder, cannon balls, various crates that were marked with the indication that they contained more guns and knives, and so on.

Jack skimmed his vision along the shelves until his eye stopped on a particular revolver. He approached the shelf, reached up and took the revolver into his hands. He looked at it for a moment, then thrust the gun into Erik's own hands. Erik looked down at the gun, examining the fine details along its length. "This will be your gun," Jack stated, turned to the shelving with his hand lingering along the path of several small boxes. He saw what he was looking for and picked up one of the boxes. He placed the box into Erik's hand and he looked at without the slightest idea of what he was supposed to do with it.

"Well?" Jack asked, waiting for Erik to carry through.

"What do I do with it?" Erik asked, wondering what the purpose of the box could be.

"Load it," Jack said simply.

"Load what? The gun? I don't think this will fit inside... but I'll try."

"Not the box, you fool. You have to open it up. There are bullets inside."

"Ah, I see. That makes sense," Erik said, now understanding. It was not his fault that he was inexperienced with guns. He had never held the opportunity to use one in his solitude. He stuck the gun in the crook of his arm and opened the small box, emptying the bullets into his hand. He placed the empty box on a nearby shelf and held the gun in one hand, the bullets in the other. He stared at each one, long and hard, uncertain as to where to begin. Finally, Jack grabbed the gun and bullets from Erik's hands and in one quick motion, snapped the gun's loading bracket open and placed the bullets into each slot in succession until the gun was loaded. He handed the gun back to Erik with a look of shame for the man who didn't even know how to load a gun. It was a real pity.

"Now, place that in your gun holder but be very careful because it's loaded and with one wrong move you can take off your own foot or anyone else's who's around you."

Erik placed the revolver carefully into his belt and Jack was satisfied. He turned back to the shelving and saw a sword on the bottom level. Taking it, he turned back to Erik and placed the sword into his hands.

"I know you know how to use one of these so this shouldn't be problem."

Erik surveyed the sword. "I can't use this. I can only use my own sword, specially crafted to my liking. This won't do."

"Yes, well, about that... you see... I don't care. Now place it in your holder and let's get out of here. I'll introduce you to some of the members of my crew. I'm sure they'll like you. And if not... well that's why you're armed." He let out a roar of laughter and walked past Erik to the exit. They left the room and shut the door, then proceeded to close all of the million locks which barred its opening.

Quoted Material copy righted to Andrew Lloyd Webber


	6. Chapter 6

---

6

---

On their way up to the deck, Erik passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of his new self. He stopped in front of the mirror and felt himself wanting to regurgitate. "What have you done to me?" He asked, looking at the bandanna upon his reflection's head with disgust.

"I've made you dress like a _real_ man."

"But I was dressed like a real man before! It was elegant... tasteful... a la mode. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it!"

"Just quit your whining and let's get going. I know you probably spend most of your time admiring your reflection when you're alone... perhaps you even talk to yourself and tell yourself how pretty you are in a nice little feminine voice and..." Jack cringed. "--But let's not go there. Now that you're out, it's time to start acting normal. And if you are to be aboard my ship, dressing like a fancy little boy will get you sideways looks from here to Singapore... _if you know what I mean_."

"No, I don't know what you mean. Regardless, what was that 'If I'm to be aboard your ship' that you said? I never said I'd become one of your crew."

"I see. Well, suit yourself. A life of destitute solitude seems to be far more interesting than a life of rogue battle, if I do say so myself. Don't you agree?"

The sarcasm is Jack's voice made Erik's skin crawl. "Fine. We'll see." And with that, he continued his pace to the direction of the deck.

Jack followed, a smile over his face. As much as Erik liked to see Jack squirm under his finger, he enjoyed itthe other way just the same.

Upon arrival atop the deck, Erik and Jack were greeted by plenty of males and some females whom Erik assumed were members of Jack's crew. He glanced the greeters over and noted that most were dressed quite poorly. All of the females were clad in scanty outfits except for

one. As well, there seemed to be a male of the bunch who was notably cleaner and more proper than the rest. He stood next to the female who was dressed nicer than the others.

The girl stepped forward to Erik and offered a hand towards him. "Hello," she said with a fine British accent. "And who might you be?"

Erik took her hand, astonished that a woman would offer her hand to he, the horrid, disfigured Phantom of the Opera. "I am Erik. And you?"

"Elizabeth Swann. Well... soon to be Turner." She took her hand away and the man who she was with stepped forward.

Erik's eyes widened. "Ah, so then it is you who is the girl who was kidnapped for her blood," he said, remembering Jack's story.

"Yes that is her. And I am Will Turner, her fiance," The man said, British accent as well, shaking Erik's hand. Once again he was bewildered by the lack of fright in these strangers. The habitants of France had always dismissed him as a monstrosity, yet these people seemed indifferent to his malformation. They were a bunch of strange fellows, indeed.

"Will is the strapping young lad who helped me defeat that awful guy whom I mentioned," Jack added, delivering Will a hearty slap on the back which forced the young man to jump forward in surprise, not having expected to be slapped in such a manner. He was left windless and threw Jack a look of annoyance.

Jack returned Will's look of annoyance with a large, friendly smile which spanned across his face. "Now never mind this lot, there are plenty of other nice blokes upon this vessel for you to meet," Jack said, pulling Erik past Will and Elizabeth and to the other waiting members of the crew who had come to see the new visitor.

Elizabeth looked at her fiance with her mouth hanging wide open. She sometimes forgot how rude and disrespectful Jack Sparrow could truly be. Then he would do something awful and cold hearted like this and she would remember how exactly dreadful the man was. "Can you believe that horrible swine!" She asked in a raised tone, not caring if the rest of the crew, Jack Sparrow or even the new guest could hear her, she was furious. "We were just trying to talk to that nice man and he has to act so mean."

Will straightened his burning back out with a wince, then softly caressed Elizabeth's arm with his hand. "Well, you know Jack Sparrow and his ways. I've come to accept it as it is, never knowing what kind of barbarous trick he'll pull next." He took her hand in his and led her over to the railing. They stood, looking out at the French horizon. "Nevertheless, it will all be over with soon. We are to be married in less than a day now. Less than a day! Where does the time go?" He asked, thoughtfully.

She smiled. "You're right. I guess we should be treasuring the last of his foul behavior, then, because after tomorrow we will be Mr. and Mrs. Turner of gay Paris, France!" She said merrily, wrapping her arms around Will's waist and pulling him close. She peeked her head around Will to see what Jack and the strange new guest were up to. She wondered what Erik was like and wanted to talk to him again. He seemed very interesting.

"This is Crimp, Kursar, Matelot, Moises, Tearlach, Duncan, Ladbroc and Quartetto," Jack said, pointing along the men who circled himself and Erik as he said each name. At once, Erik was faced with several hands which jutted out from him at all angles. He shook as many as he could, in a sort of daze. He didn't think he'd shaken as many hands in his whole life as he was at the moment. Normally people wouldn't offer their hand to a monster. No one wanted to touch him.

An area in the circle broke and some females stepped forward to Erik, placing their hands out to him. They looked at him with their painted faces, shiny lips and long eyelashes. Their smiles were innocent enough, but Erik could perceive from their barely apparent clothing that these women were not innocent in the least.

"This is Esmarelda, Sally, Corianna and Belinda," Jack said, again pointing at each one as he said their name. Erik took each female's hand and nodded in succession.

When introductions ended, the circle was reconstructed with the females now present within as well. Erik and Jack stood in the middle, Erik feeling a touch claustrophobic with all of these people around him. As well as not having shaken so many hands in his life, he didn't think he'd ever had so many people around him without screaming either. This entire experience was so new and different, definitely out of the ordinary for someone who had spent all of his life in seclusion. He didn't think he knew if he could handle being around all of the people. He didn't know how to act.

"So, you from around France?" A man asked from the group.

Erik looked up and turned around, trying to find where the voice had come from. He found the owner and nodded. "Yes. I've lived in France my entire life."

Jack smiled at the member of his crew. "And he sings too. Plays the organ even."

All of the females and two of the males seemed to be excited by this piece of info. Erik felt hands patting him on the back and shoulders from several ways. Erik heard as well, several shouts of glee. Of the shouts, he could distinguish:

"Oh, that's so interesting!"

"He's smart!"

"Can you sing something for us now?"

"That's fine. Real fine."

Erik made a face of dissatisfaction, yet a feeling of modesty presently within, all the same. Jack threw Erik a glance. "I don't think Erik wants to be displayed as some kind of show animal--"

Erik winced as painful memories of being caged in a freak show for most of his childhood came flooding back to him with Jack's words. He bit his lip, trying to repress the screams he wished to at that moment expel.

"--for the likes of a bunch of revolting simpletons such as yourselves. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got better things to do than stand around and talk with filthy imbeciles."

And with that, Jack pulled him from the circle and led him across the deck and through the hall which they had come through when they had been going to the deck. "You certainly can be quite mean," Erik said, allowing Jack to lead him on. He was appalled by the man's behavior towards his own crew.

"Ah, yes. But it keeps them in line, let's them know who's boss around here. If you keep the leash short, there is less of a chance that the dog will run away."

Erik pondered on Jack's analogy for a moment, knowing that it wasn't entirely correct, but he decided against offering his thoughts because he didn't want any trouble. He nodded to himself and they continued to walk.

Walking down the hall, they happened across Elizabeth and Will once again. Elizabeth stopped Jack. "Jack, did you get that wine that I asked you to fetch this morning?"

Jack gulped and looked off to the side guiltily. "Yes...?" He lied.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

"No you didn't, you liar. Now go out and get it, if you know what's good for you." She threw him a cold look.

"But can't we have rum? Wine is so boring!"

"You will get wine and only wine. Do you understand?" She ordered, pinching his ear. She then walked away. Will pointed at Jack and offered a small laugh, then followed away to catch up with his fiance.

Jack rubbed his face and ear in discomfort. "Mr. Sparrow, I do believe you have just been _shafted_," Erik said, a smile forming over his face.

Jack growled. "It's Captain to you, buddy," he said simply, then continued their pace. He heard Erik laugh from behind him. "Come along, we have to go get some rum for little miss 'If-You-Know-What's-Good-For-You'."

"But what about all of that? She said wine."

"I'll show her what's good for me," Jack said, referring back to Elizabeth's comment. "Rum! Rum is very good for me. And it will make for a very interesting wedding ceremony, indeed," Jack said slyly. They reached the ship's exit and began down the gangplank.

Erik shielded himself from the sun and people around once again, fearful of what were to happen should a Parisian recognize him for being the hideous Opera Ghost or worse, for burning down the Opera which he 'haunted'. As they walked down the Paris streets, Erik kept a steady hand against his mask, knowing that plenty of people would just be able to associate the mask with his identity. His opened shirt ruffled in the breeze, sending a shiver throughout his body, and he wondered what he was doing, out on this expedition with a pirate whom he'd met only several hours before. _What was he really doing?_

He should've been in his lair at this moment, seated in front of his organ, composing material... perhaps singing... or painting a portrait of Christine Daae from the memories of her face in his mind. But he was not. Instead, he walked with this crazy man in broad daylight while he was dressed like a fool.

"Where can I get some rum?" Jack asked, breaking Erik from his thoughts.

Erik looked at Jack as they walked through the crowded road together. "I believe there should be a shop of liquors around here somewhere. I'm not certain as to its exact location, though, as I've rarely been out to explore."

"Yes, I would assume so," Jack replied, not returning Erik's look, but scanning his eyes along the signs of the shops which they passed along the road. His eyes noticed a sign with a bottle on it and he stopped in his pace and pointed. Erik stopped and watched as Jack pointed, "That one, what does it say?" He asked. "Damn French writing everywhere... how are you supposed to understand anything here?"

"Well, seeing as how everyone here is French and you are the only one who can't understand the signs, I really think they should change them all to english. You know, just for you," Erik said sarcastically.

Jack finally looked over at Erik and noticed that his hand was over his mask. "Get that hand off of there," Jack instructed, trying to pry the hand away.

"No," He said, moving away from Jack's prying hand. He looked up at the sign and read aloud, "Les Alcools d'Enchantement." He turned his eyes back to Jack. "Alcohols of Enchantment."

Jack rubbed his hands together, almost able to taste the rum on his tongue already. "I like the sound of that. Let's go," He said, taking Erik by the arm and pulling him across to the store. They entered, Erik standing off in the corner with his hands covering his face in fear of being recognized.

Jack approached the clerk at the front and placed his hands upon the counter. "Hello, my fine man. Do you have any rum?"

The man looked at Jack as though he were speaking a foreign language... because he was. "Desolé, Monsieur. Je ne comprends pas votre commande."

Jack winced and turned away, off to fetch Erik. "Come here."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"This guy doesn't speak english. I need you to tell him that I want two jugs of rum."

Erik gulped nervously. "I don't want to... he might recognize me."

"Do you want to break that young girl's poor little heart?" Jack asked, embellishing the situation. Erik shook his head. "Then come up front and order me some rum!"

Erik sulked to the front and slowly lowered his hands from his face, placing his arms at his sides.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," The clerk greeted upon seeing Erik approach. He saw the strange mask on Erik's face and raised an eyebrow.

"Bonjour," Erik replied. "Uhh... J'ai besoin deux bouteilles de..." He looked over at Jack, then turned back to the clerk. "... de ton _vin_ le plus excellent."

The clerk turned away from the strange, yet somehow familiar masked man, and reached under a large shelf. He picked up two bottles of his finest wine and placed them on the counter in front of Erik.

Jack, oblivious to all of the foreign conversation that had taken place, saw the bottles go up on the counter and frowned. "I told you rum, not wine. Rum! R-U-M. Rum."

"He said he didn't have anymore left," Erik lied. "Besides, isn't this what 'the young girl with the poor little heart' desired?"

"I suppose," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest, disappointedly. "I wanted rum," He said childishly.

Erik turned back to the clerk. "Quelque chose de plus?" The clerk asked him.

Erik shook his head. "Non, Monsieur. C'est combien?"

The clerk eyed him suspiciously. "Dix Francs."

Erik turned to Jack. "You owe him ten Francs."

"Ten Francs!" Jack asked angrily. He sighed and reached into his pocket, feeling around for his money. Removing his hand, filled with various currencies, he picked out several coins. He placed them upon the counter in front of the clerk, who took and counted them before slipping them into his own pocket.

"Merci," The clerk said.

Jack grabbed the bottles from the counter. "Yeah, merci. Okay. Very enchanting indeed," he retorted flatly, heading to the door. Erik placed his hand over his mask again and followed Jack. The clerk watched Jack and the strange man exit his shop with a mild dread in the pits of his stomach. He did not say anything, but felt that wherever next the man would go, there would be danger for those around him, as danger usually followed a dangerous man.


	7. Chapter 7

---

7

---

On their walk back to the ship, they passed by the grate-covering in the ground which opened to Erik's home. He stopped next to it and looked at the metal bars longingly. He didn't like this whole idea of being outside in the sunlight, able to be seen by anyone around him. He wanted to go back and work on his compositions in the darkness, unbothered by the common folk.

"Come away from there and let's get a move on," Jack instructed, nudging Erik away from the covering. He reached out an eager hand to the grate, but Jack pulled him and he was carried away from his beloved home.

They boarded the Black Pearl and Jack turned down a hall not previously seen by Erik on their first journey through the ship's innards. Reaching a set of doorways which resembled that of Jack's cabin doorway, Erik assumed that these could only be cabins as well. Jack stopped abruptly in front of one of the doors, shifted the wine bottles so that he could have a free hand, then lifted the hand to the wooden door to knock a delightful little melodic rhythm on it.

There was a moment of silence where they waited, then shuffled footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door opened several inches and the girl who Erik was told was Elizabeth Swann, peeked an eye from the crack. She saw Jack and Erik standing in front of her door, let out a sigh, then backed her head away from the crack and opened the door just enough so that Jack and Erik could squeeze into the room. After they were inside, she quickly slammed the door shut behind her and stood with her back against it.

"I have to be very careful. I'm fitting my wedding dress with Belinda here," She gestured across the room at Belinda who held a measuring stick and a case of pins. "and I don't want Will walking in and ruining everything. It's very bad luck to be seen by a fiance in your wedding dress, you know."

"Yeah, it's also very bad luck to bring a woman on board, but no one ever says anything about that," Jack muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, not having heard Jack's chauvinist comment.

Jack simply laughed and looked to Erik to share his comical sense with, but Erik was not paying attention, seeing Elizabeth's entire body now rather than just a small fragment of her face in the door crack, Erik felt his knees become weak and he took in a large breath of air. The dress! The dress she was wearing! It was the exact dress he had chosen for his lovely Christine when he had tried to make her become his bride. This coincidence was highly extraordinary!

Seeing Erik's poor disposition at the sight of her dress, she took on a look of bafflement. "Mr... Umm... Erik, is there something wrong?" She asked nervously. The man looked as though he were about to pass out.

Erik swallowed and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "No, mademoiselle," He said, pained. "No."

Jack looked over at Erik and patted him on the back. "Mate, you look as though you've just seen a ghost."

He let out a few more breaths, then decided he would be all right. Jack shrugged and turned his attention to Elizabeth, as did the girl to Jack. "I have your_ wine_," Jack said with disappointment. He wanted a fun wedding but there would be no fun now that everyone would have to drink disgusting wine rather than invigorating rum.

Elizabeth looked from Jack's face to the bottles which he held. It had sounded like he had said wine... and those bottles in his hands... they appeared to be those of wine... but that could not be, could it? Would Jack Sparrow, lover of rum and hater of wine, actually follow through with her orders for once and bring the proper liquid refreshment for her wedding?

She approached him cautiously, wanting to take a better look at this so-called 'wine' that Jack had brought her. As she approached, Erik felt himself break into a cold sweat. She stood in front of Jack, only inches from Erik. If he only had the will power to control himself!

Jack raised a bottle in front of him for Elizabeth to see. She took it in her hands to inspect it. As she did so, a hand of Erik's lunged out and fell upon her upper arm. She looked up from her inspection to see this strange new guest with his hand upon the arm of an engaged woman. She eyed him curiously. "Sir, may I ask what you think you're doing?"

Erik bit his lip in frustration and embarrassment. He tried to draw in his hand, but his muscles were frozen and rendered unmovable. "I'm sorry, Ms. Swann," he said, bringing his eyes up to hers. "But it's a _long _story." He gathered all of his energy and finally pulled his hand from the smooth fabric of the dress, returning his arm at his side.

"Long story, indeed," Jack said rolling his eyes. "Perhaps Ms. Swann would be interested in hearing it sometime."

"Yes, maybe I should explain."

"Yes, perhaps I will hear your story at some point. But first we must discuss this wine!" She said, with much contentment in her voice. Apparently she had not been thrown off by Erik's uncalled-for feel in the least. She'd not even flinched. Erik decided now that there was definitely something wrong with these people.

"It's wine. What is to discuss?" Jack asked flatly.

"Oh, you're just tiresome," Elizabeth said to Jack, she thrust the bottle of wine she had been examining into his hands and turned away. She faced Erik and pulled him off to the side. "Tell me, Erik. Tell me how you ended up returning with wine. This is fantastic! I was sure that I'd be holding several jugs of rum, but this is a surprise, indeed."

Feeling highly uncomfortable this close to a girl who wore the same dress as once had his love, he looked down at his feet, nervous that his hands would disobey him once again and find themselves upon this unsuspecting girl. "Well. Jack was to buy rum, as you assumed, but the clerk at the store which we went to only spoke French. So I had to do the ordering, and knowing that it was wine that you had desired, wine is what I got."

"Oh, you wonderful man!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her arms around Erik and delivering him an embrace. His eyes bulged within their sockets, his face contorted into a look of utter horror. A female was touching him! Willingly! This was unheard of!

Jack observed them suspiciously from his spot, wondering what was going on. Elizabeth released Erik and smiled. "You must come to the reception."

"What?" He asked, recovering from his shock.

"The wedding tomorrow. I am inviting you. I simply must have you there. Please accept?"

This was horrible. He could not attend a wedding. It would bring back too many memories of the wedding with Christine that had never been able to occur. In his dismay, Erik shot a nervous glance at Jack. In reply, Jack shrugged, unable to help him.

Erik looked back at Elizabeth, felt a strong urge to touch her dress once again, and turned his eyes to the floor. "Uhh... well, mademoiselle... I... I'll be there," he said finally, regretting doing so as soon as the words escaped his lips. Though he did not think he'd be able to break 'the young girl's poor little heart' as Jack had said once before.

Elizabeth's smile grew. "Perfect! Just perfect!" She exclaimed. She took the bottles of wine from Jack and set them down on the floor next to a stool which atop its surface sat a box of various sewing materials, and turned back to the two men. "Now that we have this settled, I thank you gentlemen, but unfortunately I cannot talk any longer. I must finish this fitting, for Will is certain to come back soon and well... if he sees me like this there _will_ be Hell to pay! So, if you would kindly leave..." She ushered the men to the door, then returned to a waiting Belinda so that they could finish their work.

Jack opened the door. "No! Not that wide!" Elizabeth shouted.

He looked back at her and saw her with her arms stretched up in the air, Belinda measuring all along her side. He offered a mocking laugh, thanked god that he was not a woman, then opened the door wider.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled, though unable to move in her position, for she would ruin the measuring if she did.

"Captain!" He called back, pulled Erik along through the doorway and slammed the door shut with a bang behind them which shook the walls of the cabin. They walked through the hall, Jack laughing to himself all the way. Erik remained silent. He was too confused to say anything.

They returned to Jack's cabin. He approached the wall and looked through the small window opening. "Hmm... looks like it's getting dark," he commented.

_Finally!_ Erik thought. He was tired of all of this unusual brightness and needed a break.

"Let me show you to your cabin. Now, I believe the one across from mine is empty. Poor bloke who used to occupy it... he got off rough. Got attacked by this giant swarm of sea turtles when we were in Spain. Never even saw it coming until it was too late." He tipped his hat towards the room and sniffed. "I'll miss you, Norton. You were one hell of a cook."

Erik turned to Jack. "My cabin? I thought maybe that I could... you know... spend the evening within my own domicile..."

"Oh, forget about that old hollow grave. You will spend tonight on my ship. You'll like it, I know you will. It's just so much fun to be rocked to sleep by the gentle waters of the sea. You'll sleep like a baby-- Oh... well you might get a little sea sick because you've never been on a ship before but aside from that, a baby's rest will be yours. You'll see."

Erik sighed. "Okay, I guess. But one night, and that's it. And I'm only doing this because of the wedding. After tomorrow... I don't know."

"Sure. Well, come across the hall with me. It's a nice ol' cabin I've got for you." They walked through the door and stopped across the hall and another door. Jack pulled out his key ring.

"Does every single door here really have to be locked?" Erik asked curiously.

"Yes. The people on this ship have sticky little fingers, they do. An unlocked door is an invitation to free items for anyone passing by." He placed the key in the lock and peered behind his shoulder at that moment to see one of his crew members standing in the doorway of his cabin, eyeing his things hopefully. He began into the cabin.

"Don't you even think about it, Quartetto!" Jack called. Erik turned around to see the man disappointedly turn out from Jack's cabin and leave down the hall which he had come, porting a glum expression and slumped shoulders.

Erik shrugged and turned back to see that Jack was gone and the door of the cabin was open. He walked through the doorway to gaze upon the innards of a cabin which greatly resembled that of Jack's. He pointed to a bed. "Well, this is where you will sleep. I hope it suits to your accommodations. If you are hungry, the kitchen and dining room are at the end of the hall and to the left. And... Erik, tell me something."

Erik looked up at Jack. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you were all frazzled over there with Ms. Swann. And why were you groping her? Did you not have your fill when we performed your 'Point Of No Return' song?" He asked with a laugh.

Erik did not laugh with Jack, he retained a serious expression. "Her dress," he said merely.

"What about it? Did it... _tickle your fancy_, as we say? Because if it did, you're going to have to back off; the girl's taken. Oh... no wait-- Don't tell me that you wanted to wear the dress yourself? Okay, what you were wearing before was bad enough, but a dress? Come on now, Erik. That's just unholy!"

"Oh, shut up," Erik said, tired of all of Jack's foolish remarks. "Her dress," He repeated. "It was the same as the one I had given to my dear Christine to wear for our wedding."

"Your wedding? You never said that you were engaged to her."

"I wasn't. Nevertheless, the wedding did not ever take place because... well you know... I gave her up. But that was the exact type of dress she had worn and seeing it today only brought back the painful memories of our time together and what might've been. I just can't control myself in the presence of things that remind me of my Christine... Oh my! The wedding! I am to go to that wedding tomorrow with the girl in that dress! What will I do? I don't want to ruin the wedding!"

"Calm down, mate. I'll keep your hands off of her. I'm good for things like that, you can count on me. Savvy?"

"Okay, Sparrow. Thanks... I guess."

"Ahh, don't mention it. You've been through a lot. Now If you need me for some reason, you know where to find me. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Erik was left alone in this strange cabin, not sure of what he was to do now. He didn't know what time it was... not that it really mattered. Normally he went to sleep in the early hours of the morning because he usually spent his nights in front of his organ. But tonight his ritual was off because his organ was not around for him to play. He missed his lair and could not wait to return, even if it meant abandoning these strange people who had never even questioned the mask on his face or what lay beneath. It was an interesting experience, but he definitely did not think he could make this into a lifestyle. It was just too extreme.

With no ideas on what to do, he approached the bed, slid off his too-small-toe-pinching boots and drew back the covers. Climbing into the bed and replacing the covers over his body, he felt very strange like this. Erik's bed was nothing like this one. His was soft, luxurious, comfortable. Plush! The one he lay within now was made of some sort of cheap fabric and the cushioning was not soft enough. And he supposed that this was one of the nicer beds on the ship! If this mattress was padded with cheap fabric, the other poor crew members must be sleeping on mattresses filled with straw! He shuddered at the thought for a moment, then stared up at the ceiling, feeling quite bored. He was nothing without his music.

He began to sing a soft melody to himself, in hopes that it would not only keep him occupied until he fell asleep, but as well in hopes that it would tide over his longing for rhythm.

"The darkness unwinds, it lands in my palm. It fits in my pocket, it's smooth and calm. I don't let it free, for then I shall see that without it I am lost..."

As he sang his eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep. Before he was entirely drifted, though, a slight feeling of nausea ran through his body and a final thought emerged in his mind. Jack had mentioned something regarding seasickness, but Erik didn't really know what he had meant... If only he could be in his lair right now. If only...

He was visited by pleasant dreams filled with Christine Daae. One day she would be his.


	8. Chapter 8

---

8

---

Erik let out a yawn and turned over onto his side. His back felt sore. Why was his bed so hard suddenly? And that awful brightness! Even with his eyes closed, he could see the light. There should not have been any light in his lair. Opening his eyes hastily, he squinted against the brightness up to the whitewashed ceiling. This was not his lair. Thoughts of the previous day's events came back to him and he grunted distastefully.

Raising from the bed, he was met all at once with the most horrible feeling in his stomach. It was as though there were thousands of bees within, all buzzing around and making him feel queasy. But he knew there were no bees, just the 'seasickness' Jack had told him about. His stomach lurched unhappily and his chest suddenly hitched forward. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth, not wanting to become sick all over the floor.

With one hand over his mouth and the other cupping his stomach, he raised from the bed, slipped the ugly boots upon his feet and headed across the hall to Jack's cabin. He raised the hand that clutched his stomach to the door and knocked, then replaced it.

When the door opened, Erik was faced with the tired expression of a pirate who had been woken unwillingly and was angry about it. "Where's the bathroom?" Erik asked quickly, uncovering his mouth only for the smallest moment so that he could get the words out.

Jack's tired expression faded and turned into a look of satisfaction. He laughed. "I see you've been visited by the seasick fairy," he retorted. He extended an arm and slapped Erik on the back in a friendly manner.

Erik gasped as he lost whatever control he had upon his gorge. He managed to turn away as much as he could from Jack before he doubled over and emptied the contents of his belly. Feeling the nausea somewhat disappear, he choked and sputtered, trying to regain his breath. He took in several long inhales and exhales, then wiped his mouth off uncomfortably and slowly straightened out to face Jack once more.

"Oh, that's lovely. Just... lovely," Jack said with sarcasm, staring at the mess on the floor.

"Uhh, scratch that. I don't need the bathroom anymore," Erik said, disappointed in himself for losing control and causing such an untidiness in the hall.

"Yes you do," Jack replied, still eying the pile of filth.

"But I--"

"Trust me, you'll need to use the facilities very, _very_ soon."

"Wha..."

"Just trust me on this and go to the third door on your left," Jack said, pointing down the hall. "You'll see when you get there."

"Okay..." Erik said, a bit confused. He stepped over his mess and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he entered, he found out what Jack had meant. _He found out beyond his wildest imagination._

He finished in the lavatory twenty minutes later and returned to Jack's doorway. After stepping over his mess, which he noticed had not been cleaned up yet, he knocked again on Jack's door and this time when the door opened he was not faced with a tired Jack, an amused Jack, or even a_ pirate _Jack for that manner! He observed the man with a furrowed brow. Jack was all fancied up, porting a rather nice black tuxedo.

"Enjoyed your little washroom adventure?" Jack asked.

Erik ignored Jack's wisecrack. "My, my. We certainly are dressed up, Mr. Sparrow. And you had complained about _my_ apparel." He offered a chuckle.

Jack looked back at him in disgust. "Stupid Will's making me wear this. Apparently the boy chose me as his best man. Of course I can't argue with the title because, afterall, it is simply perfect to describe me. I am, most certainly, the best man in the world so I guess I can be the best man at the wedding with remarkable ease."

"Oh, the arrogance," Erik said sadly, placing a hand over his face in shame. He truly felt a pity for the egotistical man. He took his hand away as an idea popped into his head and looked at Jack with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean that I can wear my own clothes to the wedding rather than this... uh..." He wanted to choose his words carefully. "nice outfit? I wouldn't want to ruin it..." He lied.

"I suppose so," Jack replied, trying to tie his bowtie in a mirror. He thought he looked dreadful... well not _entirely _dreadful because well... just look at him! But this outfit certainly was placing a damper on his mannish good looks.

Erik rubbed his hands together excitedly, looking past Jack and to the opposite end of the room where his clothes lay in a ball on the floor. He approached the ball and took it up, feeling so glad to hold his sensible clothing once more. He placed the clothing on the bed, lifted the vest out and positioned it over his shoulders. As he was about to button it up, he paused to look down at his waist and see those pesky belts which encased him. He quickly took each off and placed them on the bed, careful not to disturb the loaded gun within one of the holders. After buttoning both his shirt and the vest, he took the cravat from the pile and fixed it around his neck.

He continued the process with his jacket and cape and not before long, he was nearly back to his old, normal self. He slipped the uneasy boots from his feet and replaced them with his soft, comfortable shoes. He was feeling better already.

Erik approached the mirror and stepped behind Jack who was still adjusting himself, never able to properly tie the bow around his neck. Erik observed himself with the bandanna and eyepatch and let out a hiss before ripping them from his head and dropping them to the floor. He smoothed his hairpiece with a hand, then took once last glance at his reflection before taking Jack by the shoulders and turning him to face him.

He placed educated fingers upon Jack's bowtie and in several seconds it was fastened. Jack turned back to the mirror and looked at it with an expression of awe. "How'd you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just naturally gifted, I guess," Erik replied smugly, sounding as if he had caught a little of Jack's arrogance.

"Yeah, I believe you are," Jack said in a daze, running his fingers over the perfectly tied material. "Wow. Mate, whatever lady you end up with is going to be a lucky girl, indeed."

Erik furrowed his brow, not understanding. Jack shook his head. "Never mind." He glanced at the small window opening, observing the degree of light. "Let's head off now. Don't want to be late."

Erik nodded, forgetting the comment. As they proceeded to the door, Jack stopped him. "Just one thing. Ease up on the cape, mate. That's just overdressing."

"But I like it."

"What's with you and Will and capes? He likes the lot as well," Jack told him, scoffing. "You'd never catch me dead in one of those."

"Hey. Don't mock it 'till you try it," Erik said in return, undoing the cape from around his neck. He slid it off, folded it over and placed it on a nearby chair.

Jack looked at Erik's waist and saw that it was absent of the belts and weapons which he had assigned. "Mate, are you leaving without your weapons?" He asked curiously. "You never know when you'll get into a fight. Take your sword along, at least."

Erik sighed and returned to the bed. He picked the belt which held the sword up and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled his jacket down over the belt so it was not visible. It clashed _tremendously_ with his outfit and he didn't want anyone to notice this outrageous fashion faux-pas.

Paying no mind to any of the messes created within the ship, they finally debarked and walked through the village in search of the chapel which Elizabeth had told everyone to come to for the wedding. After telling Erik the chapel, he had said that he knew where it was and led Jack there. They arrived at the small building several minutes following and stood outside a large set of closed double doors. "Well, we're here," Jack announced, pushing his shoulder against one of the doors. It gave in under his force and opened with a creak.

They entered the chapel to find it empty. Jack gulped, wondering what was going on. If he had missed the wedding, there was going to be trouble.

Walking down the aisle, surveying the empty pews on either side, Jack felt very nervous and uneasy. Surely there had to be some mistake. As they walked, Jack spotted a man moving around at the end of the aisle, shuffling about near an archway that spanned over the altar.

Jack quickened his pace, as did Erik. The man was turned around at a table which stood at the back of the room. Jack touched him on the shoulder and the man turned around, startled. "The wedding. Where is the wedding?" Jack asked impatiently.

The man shook his head in confusion. "Je m'excuse, Monsieur. Je ne comprends pas que vous avez dites."

Jack let out a long sigh of frustration. He was sick and tired of all this French stuff. He grabbed Erik and pushed him towards the man. "Ask him what happened to the wedding."

"Monsieur, c'est ou la cérémonie du marriage qui est supposé de prendre place ici maintenant?"

"Oh, la marriage! Monsieur Turner et Madamoiselle Swann?" The man asked.

Jack heard Will and Elizabeth's names and his eyes perked up in attention. He focused on the man even though he had not the slightest idea of what was being said.

"Oui. Est-ce qu'on a manqué la cérémonie?"

"Non, non, Monsieur. La cérémonie n'a pas prendre place encore. Ils ont decidé de tiens-le dehors. C'est jusqu'au la fin de cette rue, l'endroit auprès de les eaux. Ils ont dis que c'était plus sensible de faire le cérémonie auprès les eaux, plus romantique. Aussi quelque chose concernant un navire... je pense. Tout que je savoir est que le cérémonie était changé qu'au dehors."

Erik turned to Jack after the man's large response and translated the answer to a simple, "It's outside."

"We didn't miss it? Wonderful," Jack said with relief. He patted the man on the back heartily. "Thank you, my good man. Merci!" He bolted from his spot and took off running down the aisle, exiting through the double doors. Erik shrugged at the stirred man and ran off to catch up with Jack.

"Just down this road, he said," Erik instructed, coming up behind Jack. They ran along the road and came to the end. It broke through to a large clearing and Jack's mind was finally settled once and for all when he saw various members of his crew standing around in an orderly fashion, dressed a touch nicer than normal. A French minister stood behind a podium and Jack hoped that he wouldn't have to sit through a French ceremony. He scanned the area further, though Elizabeth and Will were nowhere to be seen.

Jack slowed his pace and they walked, catching their breath, to the crew members. The entire area was decorated with lovely flowers and fancy adornments. Certainly it had been no big trouble to find the appropriate funding for the wedding, what with Elizabeth's governing father supplying the required amount. Reaching the crew members, Jack didn't stop and kept walking, heading for the small wall which lined the ocean lookout. He threw a quick glance toward his docked ship in the distance, then turned his eyes down to the waters below the steady drop.

The entire area seemed very familiar, almost like he had been there before. As he watched the flowing waters below, he noticed Erik come up next to him and watch the waters as well. Then the idea of how this seemed familiar suddenly came to him! This spot for some strange reason resembled that of the ledge overlooking the sea back in Port Royal. How coincidental.

Vaguely remembering falling from the Port Royal ledge, Jack decided that he had now had enough of the sea view and turned his back on it. He sat down upon the ledge and stared off at the clearing, seeing a string band holding their instruments and music stands as they walked in the direction of the podium. They stopped and set up their stands and instruments to the side of the French minister.

Once they were set up, they began playing a soft melody upon their instruments, filling the entire clearing with their tune.

"Great, they've just set up so I don't think we're late," Jack said to Erik's turned back. He was still observing the waters below. He never usually got the chance to see such sights and found the waters very interesting. Hearing Jack, he turned around and sat down next to him.

"I think it's going to start soon, though," Erik replied, staring at the band. He was familiar with the tune they were playing, knew it very well. He began to hum along with the soft melody.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, looking at Erik curiously.

Erik paused his humming, "Well, because the groom's just arrived," he said, pointing off to the distance, then resuming his humming.

Jack looked in the direction Erik pointed to and saw Will walking towards the French minister. His eyes widened and he sprung from his seat, heading toward Will. Erik remained seated, watching to see what Jack was up to. He continued to hum softly to himself, somewhat enjoying his time here. It was very interesting to be outdoors.

Jack approached Will with a smile across his face. "The big day's finally here," He said, reaching Will and shaking his hand. "She's a fine lassie. You're a lucky man."

Will felt himself blushing. He was so very excited for everything that day. He couldn't wait until Elizabeth was his. "Thanks. Hey Jack, do you ever think you'll get married, yourself? I mean... it's not like you're getting any younger..."

"I'll settle down one of these days, mate. I just have to find the right dame. But anyways, enough of my life, it's your day today. How do you feel?"

"Nervous, I suppose. But that's natural, right?"

"As natural as the color of your hair, me boy."

Will smiled and looked past Jack to the ledge overlooking the sea. He saw Erik sitting alone. "I see you've brought your little friend."

Jack turned to see Erik, then returned his gaze to Will. "Ah, yes. Wasn't my idea, though. It was an order from your soon-to-be wife. She simply had to have him here."

"Really? That's odd. Nevertheless, it's okay by me. Whatever she wants she'll get. I'm so excited to see her. I just know she'll be ravishing. Have you seen her in her dress yet? She wouldn't let me anywhere near her when she tried it on."

"Yes," Jack answered, recalling Erik's little incident with the dress and the promise he had made to him to help him control himself in Elizabeth's presence today at the wedding. "Yes, I have and you're right, it's stunning. Very stunning, indeed."

The French minister came up to Will from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Monsieur, there are some details we must discuss," The man said. He had a French accent but Jack was greatly relieved to find out that the wedding would be perfrormed in English.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Jack. I have matters to take care of. Oh, just one thing, though. I need you to make sure the ring's intact. Check with the ringboy."

"The ringboy?" Jack asked.

Will pointed off to the crew, then turned around and disappeared to talk with the minister. Jack gulped and walked off in the direction of the crew. He looked them over as they chatted amongst themselves, trying to determine which of them was the ringboy.

Finally his eyes moved downwards and he was sure that he had found the ringboy in question. Of course the member of his crew who happened to be... _vertically challenged _would be in a suitable position to play the role of ringboy. Jack extended an arm and wrapped it around the man's small wrist. He pulled him off to the side, away from the discussion, and bent down.

"Do you have the ring?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the small man replied, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a small, red, velvet box. Jack took the box from the man's tiny fingers and inspected it for a moment before opening it. When he looked inside he saw a rather nice looking wedding ring. He removed it from its casing and held the ring between his index finger and thumb, surveying its splendor. The band was made of gold, yet delicate and light and highly suitable for a woman. In the middle of the ring, a medium-sized square cut diamond lay. Jack moved the ring between his fingers in the daylight, allowing the diamond to sparkle and twinkle. It was very beautiful. If he were Elizabeth he'd feel very flourishing, indeed. He replaced the ring in its box, then handed it to the man who put it back in his jacket pocket.

"Good. Very good. Now don't lose it," Jack instructed.

"I won't," The man replied, and then each one headed off in their separate directions, the man returning to his conversation with the crew, Jack returning to the ledge to rejoin with Erik.

"What was that all about?" Erik asked upon Jack's return.

"I was just making sure the ring's still intact, at Will's request. He'd look pretty stupid if the minister said, 'and now place the ring on Elizabeth's finger and repeat after me' and he didn't have the ring. But everything's fine. It's here, nothing to worry about." He patted himself down, still disliking his look, and extended a hand to Erik. He pulled him away from the ledge. "Let's go stand with the rest. I have a feeling that it's going to start very soon."

When they got back to the others, a rather frazzled short, plump woman, seeming to appear from nowhere, rushed through to the guests shouting some nonsense about the bride. Jack paused to listen very carefully at the woman's shouts.

"The bride! Miss Elizabeth! She's arrived! Everyone take positions! Quickly, quickly, now!" She yelled, waving her arms about excitedly. She pushed everyone into a neat order in two columns, the friends of the groom on one side, friends of the bride on the other. All of the guests had been grouped, save for one man whom she was unsure of.

The man was a shady character, clad in long black silk robes. The robes encased his lanky body, the sleeves so long and wide it was impossible to tell if he even had hands. A turban-like cloth of the same material of the robes was wrapped around his head neatly and another piece of loose material hung over his mouth and neck, hindering view of his face. Of what was visible from his face, it was perceived that his skin was a blazing white, brighter than the purest ivory. The man was, most likely, an albino. His pinkish eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight as they passed over the short, plump woman who stood in front of him, unsure of where he belonged.

"Bride or groom?" She asked cautiously.

The man said something, but with his face covered in the manner which it was, all that came out was a muffled grunt.

"Uhh... I'll just place you on the groom side," She said, pushing him into place at the end of the column. Then, as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished.

Jack hardly noticed the strange man, and even if he had, he would not pay much mind to him; he was focused on more important things. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and nudged Erik. "Lousy fools, making us stand. They should've set up chairs."

Erik shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but was immediately cut off by the sudden loud burst of the change in music played by the band. The unmistakable tune of the wedding hymn blazed from their instruments, announcing in their wordless, yet very informal way: 'Here come's the bride.'

The guests turned their heads all at the same time to look at the path which lay between the two columns in which they stood. Hushed gasps emitted from the lips of several of the guests, laying their eyes upon the gorgeous sight of Ms. Swann approaching the aisle.

Will stood in front of the minister's podium, facing the man at the altar. His licked his lips in anticipation. He simply could not wait to lay his eyes upon his blushing bride, yet knew that firstly it would be highly improper if he were to turn around as she made her descent down the aisle, and second of all, if he dared something so bold, Elizabeth was surely in line to to deliver him a disapproving smack. He did not take his chances, keeping his eyes on the minister. He offered the man a smile, feeling that Elizabeth was only feet behind him now.

Elizabeth passed through the columns of guests, feeling bright, happy, aglow, everything a bride should feel moments before the big moment-- Especially nervous. Even though she had dreamed of her wedding since she was a little girl, like almost every female child does at one time or another, and she was excited to death, she still had her butterflies. Beaming at her guests, she passed them and walked up behind Will. Finally she stopped and took her place next to him in front of the minister at the altar.

Will took in a large breath. This was it, he would see Elizabeth in her wedding dress. Each turned their heads toward one another slowly, until at last they were looking at eachother. Will's grin grew wider, he stared into her face which was heavily shrouded by her veil. Her eyes seemed to glow through the material and shine at him. He felt the strangest urge to grab her right then and there, just sweep her from her feet and plant his lips upon her soft, fine mouth. But he kept his urges under control.

Another man, however, was having not so easy of a time controlling his unholy urges. Erik gulped, his eyes glued to Elizabeth's haunting dress. With the veil over Elizabeth's face, there was very little to stop his imagination from believing that it was Christine underneath the shroud. Even with the very obvious bodily differences in shape and form between the two girls, Elizabeth being much taller and narrower when Christine was shorter and more slender, Erik's mind had placed such facts aside.

He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently as Will and Elizabeth exchanged their personally written vows, knowing that there was going to be a problem soon, but there was nothing he could do about it. He only hoped Jack could help him.

Beginning to inch away to the side so that he could get closer to his angel, Jack saw what was happening and wrapped a firm hand around Erik's wrist, stopping him in his place. "Don't you dare, mate. Don't you dare."

Erik sighed in disappointment and looked down at the ground, ashamed. After some minutes he raised his eyes to Elizabeth and Will in front. He felt Jack's grip around his wrist loosen and then release. He looked at the dress hopefully.

"...and now the ring," The minister announced, placing his focus on Will.

"Uh, yes," Will replied, turning to Elizabeth. They stood faced to eachother in front of the minister at his podium.

There was a moment of silence where nothing happened. Will cleared his throat and waited several seconds more. There was still nothing happening. "Pssssttt!" He whispered, looking in the direction of the small man who held his ring.

Jack spotted the small man and nudged the little fellow. "The ring," Jack whispered when the man looked up at him. Apparently he had not been focusing on the wedding much and did not realize that it was he that they had paused the wedding for.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, thrusting the box out from his jacket pocket and stepping into the aisle. He descended its remaining length and placed the box in Will's open hand. "Thanks," Will said reluctantly. He opened the box and took the ring into his hand, placing the box in his pants pocket.

"Now, take Elizabeth's hand and repeat after me," The minister ordered. Will took her hand in his, preparing the finger. The ring sat between his index and thumb, hovering over her ring finger. He was eager to place it upon her beautiful finger. "With this ring..."

"With this ring," Will repeated, looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

Erik knew he was losing himself. There was going to be trouble very... _very_ soon if Jack didn't catch him before he did something stupid.

"I--" The priest was cut off by a most horrible turn of events that would never have been predicted: the strange black silk-clad albino man had somehow sneaked forward without anyone noticing and had come running through and snatched the expensive ring right from Will's hand! At that same exact moment Erik had lost all possible control he held upon himself and began, in a run, to the altar, in hopes of sweeping his Christine from her feet.

"No!" Jack yelled, running after Erik as he ran toward 'Christine'.

Elizabeth burst into tears, unaware that Erik was approaching. Her wedding was ruined.

Frightened shrieks and yells came from the guests as the albino man made his getaway, his figure beginning to dwindle to a mere speck in the distance. All of the guests were in so much of a shock that none of them had even thought of going after the man to retrieve the ring.

"After him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Help!"

Were some of the cries that emerged from the crowd.

Jack's look of utter horror turned into a grin and an idea came to his head. He realized that he would not need to explain Erik's outburst if he could use it to their advantage. As Erik's hand grazed the back of Elizabeth's fabric, Jack pushed him with all of his might, in the opposite direction. Erik was sent hurdling the other way, in the way the albino man had ran in his escape.

"Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen!" Jack called as he pushed Erik on and they ran from the ceremony. "We'll get everything under control!"

"Ow! What are you doing?" Erik asked, trying to slow down.

Jack prodded him further. "Trying to cover up your little outburst to the best of my abilities," Jack replied. "You see, I have a wonderful plan."

"A plan?"

"We, my concealed comrade, will rescue fair lady's ring and bring peace to the guests, all the while hiding your sticky little fingers in the process."

Erik nodded. "Yes, that's a fine plan," he agreed and quickened his pace. They had caught up some with the albino thief and were a few hundred yards away in the pursuit. Jack was sure they'd have him soon.

As they approached a fork in the road where the choices were either to continue on the way which they had been going or to turn into the village roads and through the marketplace, they saw the

thief turn off onto the market road.

"Damn that pilfering little weasel!" Jack cursed angrily. "I thought he would continue straight ahead. Now we'll have to make a scene in the marketplace."

Erik frowned. He didn't want to go into the village in fear that he would be recognized. Nevertheless, he did not reveal his thoughts to Jack and they both turned onto the crowded village road. There were many people dispersed in the area and soon enough they lost their sight on the man.

"Do you see him?" Jack asked nervously.

Erik shook his head sadly and they continued to run. They were lucky that the man had decided to dress in such an abnormal get-up, as it was not long before they spotted the man's large, black turban not far off. The man, unaware that he was being chased, had assumed that he was free and now slowed his pace to a quick walk.

Jack and Erik slowed their pace to meet that of the albino thief. The throng of people grew thicker and more crowded and Jack had to struggle harder to keep his focus on the turban. All he could see was the top of the turban, with all the heads of people in his way, but it was good enough for him. Erik watched Jack's process and sighed impatiently.

"I don't understand why we don't just get him now. He doesn't know we're here, I say we jump him. And perhaps use a little help from one of these," he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a rope that was made into a noose. He brandished it in front of Jack.

Jack eyed him strangely for a second, then turned his gaze back to the top of the turban. "No. We wait for the opportune moment. We must _always_ wait for the opportune moment."

"Opportune moment-schmoment. We noose him!"

"Okay. On the count of three we run. And then wait for my signal. One... two... three!" He pushed his way through the people in front of him rudely, not stopping, heading through the flustered crowd to the albino man. Erik followed along, holding his noose excitedly, and pushing against anyone who stood in his way.

The albino man had a strange feeling in his chest. Something was wrong. He turned his head to look behind and saw two awkward looking, yet furious men raging towards him quickly. With a yelp, he took off through the crowd, knocking people over just as carelessly as did his pursuers. He broke free from the largely composed area of people and headed down the road.

Jack and Erik followed through, leaving the immensely crowded region and running after the thief. Many members of the crowd stopped, in fear and shock to watch the unfolding events, wondering what was going on and what was to happen next as well as... who was that familiar masked man? Several people they passed as they ran stood open-mouthed, gawking at their behavior. Others shouted.

"You come back here, you bleached half-wit, you!" Jack yelled. They were only several feet from the man.

Erik growled and decided that he'd had enough of this foolish chase. It was punjab time. With the flick of his wrist, the rope went crawling through the air in the albino man's direction. The noose wrapped itself around the man's waist and he frantically batted his hands at it, trying to get it off, but it was attached too securely. Erik pulled against the rope and the man's flight was halted. He toppled to the ground.

Gasps escaped from the crowd as he fumbled around stupidly, trying to get up from the ground and remove the cord from his waist at the same time. By the time he had slid out of the rope and was about to climb to his feet, it was too late. He looked up to see Jack hovering over him with his sword's pointy tip threatening to draw blood at any moment. "Fork it over, nitwit," Jack said calmly, an opened hand offered to the man.

The albino man sighed deeply, trying to regain his energy. Then he sprung to his feet and turned around, trying his escape in the other direction. But this direction was blocked by a threatening figure as well, Erik held his sword ready in one hand and the punjab lasso hung loosely in the other in an intimidating manner.

He whimpered in defeat and slid his hand, which was hidden by the enormous sleeve, into his robes. Jack raised his brow at the action, realizing that the man might be fetching a weapon from his robes. His heart sped up, wondering if this was it for him.

The hand slid out and extended toward Jack's own opened hand. He felt the cold metallic sense of a small object drop into his hand and when the long sleeve moved away he saw that he held the ring. His heart returned to his normal pace and a sly smile formed on his lips. "Thank you kindly, sir," He said with sarcasm, nodding to himself and looking at the ring shine in his palm. He raised his eyes to Erik's and jerked his head slightly.

Erik realized that this must be the signal that Jack had told him to watch for. He nodded in reply. "Yes. Thank you for your correspondence," Erik added in. The albino man began to turn so that he could look at Erik, but before he could turn completely, Erik threw the noose over the man's neck and delivered a sharp blow to back with his hand. The albino man fell to his knees, his pink eyes rolling in his head, then fell on his face to the ground.

There were more gasps and cries from the shocked crowd. "It's off to prison with you, I guess," Jack said joylessly, staring at the unconscious man's back. "But first we have a wedding to finish," He said and began walking forward. Erik gripped on tightly to his rope and began after Jack. With the unconscious albino man dragged through the roads by the noose and the horrified stares and gasps from the crowd, they went on their way back to the wedding.

A young girl finally realized who the familiar masked man had been. "Le Fantôme! Le Fantôme de l'Opéra! C'est lui! Il est vivant!" She shrieked from within the crowd. A large chattering began amongst the French villagers.

A man raised his hands high into the air. "Ne paniquez pas!" He cried, waving them back and forth. But the frightened villagers did not want to pay attention to any logical thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

---

9

---

The albino thief was still unconscious when they got back to the wedding. Erik and Jack were met with another set of shocked faces, gasps and shouts, this time from the wedding guests. Jack walked down the aisle, his sword prepared should there be another problem with their captive, as Erik followed along behind dragging the strange unconscious man by the rope around his neck. They passed through the two columns, moving right up to the front, to the altar. Reaching Will and Elizabeth, they stopped and stood.

Will held Elizabeth close, trying to console his almost-wife. He turned his head and looked from Jack to Erik to the unconscious albino man, then back to Jack and opened his mouth. "How did you catch him!" He asked excitedly.

Jack rolled his eyes in amusement. He was enjoying this. "We're just... ah... _naturally gifted_, I guess," Jack replied, using a line Erik had given him once before because it seemed to fit in perfectly now. "Where do you want him?"

"What?"

"Let's just call him an early wedding present, shall we? He's bound to wake up at any moment, so I suggest you tie him to something before he gets away again."

Will nodded. "I see..." He said a bit reluctantly. He didn't want to tie anyone up, but he supposed that he had no choice. "Over there then, I guess," He said, pointing to a nearby lamp pole.

Jack looked at Erik and he nodded, dragging the man by the rope to the lamp pole. He wrapped the rope around the metal very securely and began to fasten it so that there could be no chance for an escape if the man awoke during the rest of the ceremony. As Erik was busy with that, Will mouthed something to Jack.

Jack stared at the boy in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, not having understood what he was trying to say. Will tried again, but Jack still could not comprehend Will's mouthing. The boy let out a great sigh and leaned forward in Jack's direction, pulling the pirate's ear to his mouth. "Do you have the ring?" He asked nervously. He didn't think that he wanted to know the answer, but he had to if he wanted the wedding to continue.

"Ohh," Jack said, finally understanding what the boy had been trying to say. "Yeah, sure, mate. I got it right here," He whispered, lifting his hand to Will's so that he could see the sparkling ring he had chosen for his fiance upon Jack Sparrow's finger. Jack laughed a bit. "I think it looks quite good on me, if I do say so myself, Mr. Turner. A bit fancy, nevertheless, I think it really brings out my eyes, don't you think? And guess what? It's a perfect fit!"

Will growled, snatching at Jack's finger. "Take that off!" He whispered, feeling very exhausted by all the events of the day. He just wanted everything to be over with once and for all so he could call Elizabeth his and they could live in France happily together, unbothered by Jack and his crew.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch," Jack whispered, sliding the delicate ring from his finger and placing it in Will's palm.

Will looked at Jack, annoyed. He clutched the ring tightly, happy to have it back. "Who was that man?" He whispered, looking in the direction of the lamp pole on which Erik was tying the albino man against, then returning his gaze to Jack.

"We'll discuss it later. If I'm not mistaken, please correct me if I am, you have the little matter of completing this wedding, yes?"

Will nodded. "Alright. Later." He looked down at the ring in his palm. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, kid," Jack replied, patting Will on the shoulder. He saw that Erik was done and was already returning to him. They walked back to their original places, before the incident had occurred, and stood, eagerly awaiting the wedding to resume.

Elizabeth sniffed back the last of her tears, and adjusted her veil which had gotten slightly askew. Erik's brow knitted together in sadness, a frown coming over his face. His Christine had been crying. He hated it when she cried, it brought him so much pain. He wanted to dry her tears for her.

He felt himself slipping away and Jack grabbed him back the back of his jacket. "Please mate, no more of this. We've been through enough already. Just let the lady have her wedding in peace."

Erik gulped, wondering if he would be able to do such a thing, then he sighed and fell back into his spot in surrender. He didn't have the heart to ruin his angel's big day, even if it meant he'd have to watch her marry another man (It still was not in his head that this was not Christine).

The rest of the wedding followed through smoothly, with no more interruption. Will and Elizabeth were declared man and wife and when they shared their first kiss after being announced so, Erik felt a little part of himself die inside. He sulked to himself.

"Aww, mate. Don't worry. If it'll make you feel any better: you never had a chance with her to begin with."

Erik sulked more. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Oh. Well, then. At least there's cake!"

"Cake?" Erik asked, looking up eagerly at Jack.

Jack rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Oh, yes! Come along, my camouflaged confidant," he said, and they went off in search of wedding cake.

When the wedding was over, the guests returned to the Black Pearl to continue along with their chores amongst the ship. All of the hired help left shortly after, going back to their own lives in Paris. Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Erik and the albino man were the only ones who had remained.

Will approached the albino man who had interfered with his wedding. He wanted to show him a thing or two about proper manners, indeed. Show him with his fists. He saw the man was regaining consciousness after all this time and his pace slowed. He suddenly didn't feel as brave as he had some moments before.

"Wow, mate," Jack said, elbowing Erik in the ribs. "That must have been one mean blow that you delivered. He's only waking up just now!"

Erik rubbed his abdomen and forced a smile as they all approached behind Will. "Who are you?" Will demanded the man who was now awake. The man looked at him with his bright, pink eyes, but did not give in. "Who are you!" Will repeated again, infuriated. The man still did not reply and Will sighed in frustration.

"Don't get all worked up about it," Jack instructed, not wanting to see the boy tire himself over the creep. "We'll lock him in the brig. You'll get some answers then."

Will nodded, turning his eyes away from the albino man. He didn't even want to give the man the pleasure of his gaze, he was such scum he did not deserve such a privilege.

Erik moved forward, stepping in front of Will. He hovered over the man on the ground in a menacing fashion causing the man to shrink back in fear, then he moved over to the lamp pole and began unfastening his securely tied rope. When it was free, he tugged against the cord, bringing the man to his feet with a snap. The man let out a cry, feeling the rope dig into his neck.

"Let's head back," Jack instructed. And the five began back to the Black Pearl. Erik was certain to lead in the front, his grip on the man in his custody, not daring to set his eyes upon Elizabeth. If she were too close to him, he wouldn't be able to control his actions.

They boarded the ship, heading down into the depths of the vessel, to where the brig was located. There was a noticeable change when they descended into the pits of the Pearl; this area, which Erik had not seen before, was remarkably dark and dank. There were things dripping and strange noises all around. Erik observed it all with a great pleasure, wondering why Jack had not shown him this wonderful area in the first place. It was dark, wet and it smelled something terrible: it was home.

They arrived in a small room with barred cage-like boxes built into the walls. Erik cringed at the thought of being locked up in one of these. He did not even want to set his eyes upon them, but had little choice.

"Just in there," Jack ordered as they approached one of the barred confinements. Erik nodded and pushed the albino man into the jail cell, Jack slamming the door shut behind him with a bang. He fastened a large lock over the bars so that the man was encased without any means of escaping. The albino man looked around at his surroundings, frightened. Judging by his expensive silk attire, he was not a man who was used to foul conditions. But he'd have to get used to them because Jack was not letting him out anytime soon.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay," Jack said to the albino man, looking at him through the bars. "You're going to be in there until you can tell us the meaning of your rude outburst at these fine youngsters's wedding."

The man moved closer to the bars and spoke a muffled reply. Not one of them could understand.

"I see," Jack replied. "Well, suit yourself. Because unless you're ready to talk properly, you will never see the light of day again."

The man let out a muffled groan, Erik letting out a groan as well. He wished he could never see the light of day again. A thought suddenly entered his head. He would discuss it with Jack when Elizabeth and Will were not in their presence. Until then, he kept his silence.

Jack stood, staring at the thief, waiting for a confession of some sort. When it was clear that there was not going to be one anytime soon, Jack turned away, gathering up his peers and leading them away. "Let's return to the _bright_, _unsmelling_ quarters of the above level, my dear fellows," he said, trying to emphasize the better conditions which lay above, hoping it would draw a confession from the man. Jack took one last glance at the man, knew his emphasis had done little, and prodded his company further in the forward direction.

They ascended to the upper levels of the ship, Elizabeth and Will splitting from Erik and Jack in separate directions. They arrived back in Jack's cabin, Erik waiting outside the door until Jack changed out of his horrid wedding tuxedo. When he had finished, Erik stepped back inside.

Jack smiled. "So, my disguised chum, the wedding is over, you've made Elizabeth as... well... as happy as she could be with the turn of events, and you assisted me in bringing down a pilfering oaf. You said that after the wedding was over you would leave, yet you are still here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've grown to like me and my ship. Hmm?"

Erik scoffed. "Why, quite the opposite, Mr. Sparrow. I simply cannot wait until I have debarked this floating farce and have returned to my lavished lair. And you! How could I have grown to like you? You're obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered, rude, pig-headed... shall I go on?"

Jack smiled. "Aww, you _do_ like me and my ship."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not. You will have your wish. I bid you good day." And with that, he turned on his heels and began down the corridor to the gangplank.

Jack followed after him. "But Erik!"

"I said good day!" He stomped down the wooden gangplank in heavy steps and continued to stride away quickly, wanting to get away from the man who had insulted him. Jack had insulted him by... well... stating Erik's true feelings. He supposed that he _had_ grown to like Jack and his ship, both were not that bad once you got used to them. But he had told Jack that after the wedding he would be gone, and Erik was not one to go back on his word. He quickened his pace, feeling Jack gain on him, because if he let himself slow down and Jack would catch up, he might just give in and allow him to take him back to the Pearl. And that was unacceptable.

Erik reached the grate covering and pulled it open in one swift motion. He hooked his feet upon the ladder and descended until he could close the grate. He pulled it shut and it slammed down in its place with a loud, metallic bang. He looked up through the bars and saw Jack's face appear between the cuts in the metal.

Jack grabbed onto the grate and pulled upwards, but just in time Erik grabbed on, preventing Jack from lifting the covering off. They struggled against eachother, pulling the grate back and forth. Jack almost had it all the way up when Erik suddenly lost his footing and fell, grasping onto the covering and pulling Jack down with him. They both tumbled down the ladder shaft and hit the ground with a thud, landing askew on top of eachother. They both pulled themselves to their feet quickly, breathing heavily.

Jack rubbed his head. "Ow, that's my second time now," he said drearily.

Erik panted, looking at the fool, Jack Sparrow. His eyes turned to the ground to see the grate-covering all bent and out of shape due to the fall. "I'm not paying for that," he said glumly, pointing to the twisted metal.

Jack looked around the dark lair, removing his hand from his head and gesturing to the area. "Come on, Erik. Look at this place. Wouldn't you rather live on my ship?"

"No. My lair is perfect. I never want to leave it again."

"Well, that would be a waste," Jack muttered.

"What would be a waste?"

"Your impeccable talents, that's what would be a waste! Mate, whether you want to hear it or not: you are a good fighter! We make a good team, you and I, we captured that insolent thief as easy as pie."

"A good team, you and I? Easy as pie? Why?"

"Because we get along."

"We get along!"

"Like a mouse and its cheese we just get along."

"Like cuisine and a chef? A note and a song?"

"Yes! There's no other way to describe how we are, well there could be, perchance, by my mind's not that far!"

"A mouse and its cheese?"

"_A strumpet on her knees!_"

"Aha, so I see! A good team, you and me! We just get along!"

Jack nodded and patted Erik on the back. "Now you get it."

"I do, I really do!"

"Yes! So come back to the Pearl with me, please. You won't regret it."

Erik pondered on the proposition at hand for a moment. He let out a long sigh and looked around at his beloved home. "Oh, alright, I suppose," he gave in. He saw a smile come over Jack's face. "But I want to take care of several things while we're here before we leave."

"Sure, go right on ahead. You've made me very happy. I can just picture it now..." Jack said, spreading his hands in front of him in an imaginative way. "We'll be a team of crime fighting super heroes who pillage! Plunder!... and... sing?" Jack furrowed his brow, then shook it off, continuing. "Oh, Erik. We'll have matching costumes... and a theme song! It will simply be wonderful!"

Erik shuddered at the idea. _What had he dragged himself into again?_


	10. Chapter 10

---

10

---

Erik sat in front of his organ. He ran his hand along the smooth ivory-sculpted keys, feeling a sadness because he would have to abandon everything that he had loved. Unless he was very persuasive with Jack... He pulled the bench in closer and placed both hands over the keys, pressing down on them forcefully, emitting a frightful melody, deep and dark. Jack shook his head and stood beside Erik. "No, nothing creepy like that. It has to be fun... delightful... bright... adventurous!"

"But I don't like any of those things. Besides, I don't even want a... _theme song_," he said, displaying much distaste when saying the words 'theme song'. "_I_ am the composer, this _theme song_ will be to _my_ standards."

"But you're boring! You write about darkness and seduction. I want it to be all about like... flowers and kittens and stuff." Erik raised his eyebrow at Jack. "Well... maybe not flowers and kittens, but certainly not about _entwining bodies_, and such."

Erik chuckled to himself, recalling their performance of his lewd composition the other day. "Yes, but my music is tasteful and--"

"What's tasteful about '_flames consuming us_'?" Jack asked, appalled that the man would consider his filthy music tasteful in the least.

"Fine. Then we'll compose it together-- Even though I never work in a partnership when creating music, especially with someone who doesn't even know how to read it! But I'll make an exception this time... just because you're being so difficult-- Okay? We'll compromise. Half will be tasteful with 'darkness and seduction' so you say. The other half will be about '_flowers and kittens_'."

Jack nodded, pleased with the turnout. "Alright. That sounds manageable." He grabbed a blank piece of paper from the side of the organ and a nearby pen. "If you want me, I'll be over in the corner composing _my_ half of our score."

He disappeared before there could be an argument. Erik let out a long sigh in front of the organ. "That's not how you compose music. It's not going to work. We have to execute this together," he said to himself quietly. "Oh well," he shrugged, leaning back on the bench and cracking his fingers out before him. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen as well and set them next to him. Prepared, he set his hands over the keys again, thinking of where he should begin. An idea came to him and his composition began.

An hour following, Jack returned to Erik and stood beside him at the organ once more. Erik had finished his composition just then as well and was ready to look at what Jack had come up with (even though he knew it was rubbish and had no intention whatsoever of using it). Jack placed the paper in his hands. There were several sentences scrawled across the grain of the sheet.

Erik looked up at Jack curiously, and with much pity. "It took you this long to make this up?"

"Just read it, I know you'll like it."

Erik began in a flat, disinterested voice, "Yo, ho. Yo, ho. A pirate's life for me. We pillage and plunder an-- Jack, what is this?"

"It's our theme song."

"Uh, no. It's not. You didn't make this up. You've just stolen it. That's plagiarism, it's illegal. My composition is original." He crumpled Jack's paper into a ball and threw it aside. It hit the wall and bounced away onto the floor.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. Erik's paper was immediately thrusted into his hands. Jack looked it over and began to laugh. "This is so stupid! It has nothing to do with anything!"

Erik growled. He didn't like when someone insulted his music. "Well it's better than yours. And I thought it up myself, at least."

"True, true," Jack said, rolling his eyes impatiently. "Then let's try composing it together this time, maybe that will work better."

Erik threw Jack an I-Told-You-So look, before grabbing several more sheets of paper. He handed half to Jack and placed the remaining next to him on the organ. "Let's begin, then," he said, placing his hands over the organ's keys.

Another hour passed in the lair and when it was up, Erik and Jack had a composition before them that seemed much better than the previous of their two individual works. They were pleased with the result and decided that this would be their 'theme song'.

"Now that we've got that, we need our matching costumes."

Erik sighed and raised from the organ bench. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a looong day," he muttered under his breath.

Jack observed his surroundings, looking around for any sign of a closet or set of drawers where clothing could be kept, but saw none. "So where do you keep your clothes, mate?"

Erik frowned. "You stay here. Don't follow me."

"Ooooh, Erik's got secrets. What don't you want me to see? What, some sexy undergarments of sorts or something along those lines? What is it?"

Erik placed his hand over his face in disgrace for Jack. He did not reply and moved to the side, where he pushed a curtain back several inches and disappeared. Jack tried to see through the uncovered area while it was displayed, but Erik moved too quickly and he saw nothing. He waited patiently, tapping his foot to pass the minutes.

Shortly, Erik returned from the curtained area holding a handful of clothing and accessories and such. He moved to the table and chairs near the organ and placed the heap of clothing atop the table's surface. "This is mostly it," He stated as Jack approached the table and began sifting through the pile. He pulled out a black piece of material with holes in it that had strings attached and held it up to Erik, dangling it by one of it of the strings.

"Tsk, tsk, Erik. I knew you'd have racy undergarments. But with holes cut into them? Now that's just erotic."

Erik grabbed the material from Jack. "It's not undergarments, you fool. It's a mask."

Jack took it back from him. "Ah, really?" He placed it up to his face without tieing it, but holding it in place. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot. But you always look that way, so it's okay."

Jack smiled sarcastically and put the mask back into the pile. He sifted through the garments again, picking out several items that would be suitable for a costume. When he had finished and the pile was complete, he said, "We'll intermingle your pieces of clothing with mine so it will be all pirate-y and phantom-y at the same time. It will be great, just great. I know it!"

"Yes, a grand ball indeed." Erik replied with little enthusiasm.

Jack nodded. "So what were the things that you needed to take care of before leaving here?"

Erik smiled slyly. "Ahh, yes. Well, you see... I was hoping that if I were to come live upon your ship, you'd allow me to move my possessions and such on board."

"Yeah, sure thing, mate," Jack agreed. "I wouldn't let you leave without your things.

Erik nodded and let out a small, nervous laugh. "Good. You'll help me move them, then?"

"Of course."

Erik moved away from Jack and placed himself on one side of his large pipe organ. He fastened his hands beneath its top. "Okay, you grab the other side then."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Whoa, mate! I thought you meant that you wanted some trinkets, like your little music box! There's no room for an organ on my ship!"

"Then we'll make room. Hurry up and take the other side."

Jack reluctantly moved to the organ and grabbed onto the side. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to lift it all the way out... and up the ladder? "How will we get this up the ladder and through the opening?"

"There are ways, Mr. Sparrow. There are ways for everything."

Somehow, Erik had been right and they had managed to get the organ all the way into the entrance of Pearl. They set it down in the middle of the hall and left it there, deciding that they would figure out where it was to go later. They returned to the lair to fetch more items.

"What now?" Jack asked, out of breath. He leaned back against the wall, his chest heaving up and down.

Erik smiled and looked in the direction of his swan bed. Jack felt as though he were going to cry. He sniffed and pulled himself from the wall, moving to one side of the bed. They lifted it out and proceeded to the ship.

"Why does your stuff have to be so heavy?" Jack asked, struggling for breath as they moved up the gangplank.

Erik shrugged. "Hey, don't complain, I'm helping you. I had to move all of it by myself back when my original lair burned down." Jack stared at Erik open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Then they set the bed down next to the organ in the hall and left the ship again to retrieve more of Erik's items.

"That was all the heavy stuff," Erik assured Jack when they returned to the lair. Jack panted, though contented at the remark.

Erik moved to the curtain which covered the area he had went into before. He began unhooking it and it came down in his arms. After rolling it up, he set it down on a chair and went into the area which wasn't covered anymore.

Jack moved slowly to the area. "Good Lord," he exclaimed, setting his eyes upon the surroundings. There were several standing mirrors, some smashed in various areas. A large wooden dresser stood off to the side and next to it was a large table. Scattered all over the table were piles of paintings and drawings, sculptures, figurines and dolls, masks, music sheets and poems. Jack approached the table slowly as Erik was turned around and trying to move a mirror, he looked more closely at the items, seeing that all of the figures in the creative pieces were a particular female. In several pictures Erik was along with her, in others she was alone. Some of the figurines and dolls who were molded of people Jack did not know were broken. But the figurines and dolls of Erik and the female were in perfect condition. Jack reached out tentatively and picked up one of the paintings of the girl. He looked it over in a daze.

Erik moved the mirror out and turned to look at Jack inspecting his personal creations. He hissed at him and grabbed the painting away, patting it gently, in a loving manner. "Don't touch Christine," He said softly, looking Jack in the eye.

"So this is what you do with your spare time..." Jack said sadly, turning away and looking at the creations once again. He covered his hand over his mouth and coughed. "Freak," the cough seemed to say in its muffled form.

Erik frowned, placing the painting back on the table. "I just have a little bit of an obsession, okay? It's nothing, really."

Jack lifted a drawing from the pile which seemed to be this 'Christine' wearing nothing more than a racy bedtime apparel. "Yeah, nothing at all..." Jack said with sarcasm letting go of the paper so that it floated back down to the pile.

Erik sighed. "Well, since you like inspecting my creations so much, why don't you gather them up and take them off the ship."

Jack nodded. "Can do," He agreed, looking the large pile over and wondering if he'd be able to get everything back in one piece.

As though reading Jack's mind, Erik smiled at him. "And If you break anything, I'll kill you."

Jack laughed, understanding from Erik's smile that he was kidding. Erik's smile faded. "And I'm not kidding."

Jack frowned and saw a blanket in a heap underneath the table. He picked it up and lay it out on the ground neatly, then began loading it up with Erik's precious items.

Erik grabbed one of the long mirrors and carried it past, exiting the lair with it. He returned shortly to collect another of the mirrors. Jack was almost finished loading the blanket when Erik came for yet another mirror. Jack carefully folded the blanket containing all of the items into a secure little package. He picked it up and exited the lair, bringing it to the Pearl. When he had set it down inside the swan bed, rather than on the floor so no one could step on it, he let out a long breath of relief because he had gotten it there safely. He returned to the lair, passing Erik with another mirror on the way. He got back inside and returned to the area to see that all the mirrors had been taken. Erik came back and told him to grab a side of the large wooden dresser. Jack did as was instructed and they brought it to the ship.

When they came back yet again, Jack asked curiously, "Is there much more?"

"No, there are things I can spare. I'll show you what's left."

Erik walked around the lair, feeling awkward because it was so bare. He pointed at various items of furniture, stating whether or not he needed them. Jack brought the organ bench to the ship and Erik gathered his candleholders, and then that was the end of the furniture. Erik said that the rest was unnecessary. Jack's back wanted to thank him after this statement.

The remaining items to be moved were the clothing, 'trinkets', as Jack had called them, jewelry, and such articles alike.

They returned to the lair for the final time, Jack spotting the musical monkey box off to the side where they had knocked it in their previous brawl, and picking it up. He placed it in Erik's arms. "Almost forgot this, mate."

"Thanks."

"Well, is this it?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, feeling great mournfulness. He picked up the bent grate-covering, gave once last look at his home before grabbing onto the rungs and ascending the ladder, clutching the grate and music box closely to his chest. Jack followed along behind until they had left the dark pit. Erik looked down through the hole for a moment, then placed the bent grate over the it, the metal sticking up in an odd fashion and not quite covering the area fully.

They walked along slowly back to the ship. Jack placed a comforting hand over Erik's shoulder. "It's alright, mate. You'll live on my ship now. It will be a blast!"

Erik remained silent as they walked up the gangplank to be faced with all of Erik's items and belongings blocking the hallway. "We'll have to sort this out now, I guess," Jack said, not feeling in the mood to move all the heavy things again at all.

Erik sensed the uncertainty in Jack's voice, as well as his own feelings of not wanting to be reminded of his abandoned lair any more, and offered, "Well, we don't have to do it _right_ now. We can wait until tomorrow."

"The hallway entrance is blocked... and we really should move this..." Jack began, then decided that he was being let off and desisted. "Okay, tomorrow," He said, smiling, as he rubbed his sore back.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Try on our outfits!" Jack said excitedly, running through an opening within the furniture, and disappearing down the corridor in the direction of his cabin. Erik sighed and grabbed his pile of clothing, which they had brought, from off the organ bench and headed through the opening to Jack's cabin. He took the musical monkey box with him, sure that if Jack was eager to steal it when he was not much of a thief, then the crew members who were interested in stealing would surely not think second thoughts about walking off with his beauty.

He entered Jack's cabin, seeing that it was still in the same state as it had been with everything in disarray, and set his pile of clothing next to Jack's pile on the bed. Jack approached the bed and pushed Erik out of the way, sifting through the two sets of clothing and creating two more separate piles from each of the large ones. Erik stood by, anxiously awaiting to see what Jack was up to. In several minutes, Jack picked up the two smaller piles in each hand and pushed one of them into Erik's own hands. "Go to your cabin and put this on. Come back when you're finished," Jack instructed. Erik stepped back and left the room to go into the opposite cabin.

Setting the clothing on the bed and standing in front of a mirror, Erik pulled out a piece of apparel and frowned. Nevertheless, he dressed in what had been delivered and when he was finished, he observed himself in the mirror with an expression of confusion and resistance. The outfit didn't match at all!

He slinked back to Jack's cabin, seeing Jack dressed in a similar disaster. Jack approached him excitedly and patted him on the shoulders. "This is wonderful!" He said happily. He led Erik to the mirror and they stood next to eachother, two fools in mismatched dress. Erik sulked sadly.

"Aw, come on mate. Cheer up. It's not _that_ bad."

Erik did not reply, but went over to the bed and pulled something dark from the pile of his clothing. Then he walked to the front of the room and grabbed his cape from the chair where he had placed it before the wedding. He returned to Jack and placed the dark item he had gotten from the pile into his hands. Jack unfolded it and saw that it was another cape.

"Nooo... I'm not wearing any cape, I told you I don't like them."

"I don't like this outfit but I'm not complaining. Put it on, I think it would really complete the look."

Jack looked at Erik coldly for a moment before reluctantly placing the cape around his shoulders and tying it around his neck. Erik did the same and then they stood in front of the mirror next to eachother, now two _cloaked_ fools.

Jack sighed. "Well, you're right. It _does_ complete the look," he said, modeling different poses in the mirror. He turned away and bent down to pick something up. "Ah, mate. You almost forgot your bandanna and eyepatch."

Erik growled, mad that Jack had remembered. He was hoping that he'd forget about those dreadful things. Jack tied the bandanna around Erik's head and slipped the eyepatch over his eye. "And something else, so we match!" He exclaimed, running to a set of drawers and pulling the top one out so quickly that Erik thought it would come right out of its track, but it did not. Jack scrambled through the items, pulling out a battered, brown tri-cornered hat. He set it upon Erik's head and they looked into the mirror together for a third time.

Jack wore a frilly shirt of Erik's with his own blue vest and matching pants. Several belts as well as his waist-scarf were wrapped around his middle. His red bandanna and tri-cornered hat sat upon his head, while his feet were clad with his brown boots. Erik's black cloak was nestled upon his shoulders.

Erik wore his own frilly shirt, his own dark red vest and black pants. Jack's many belts encased his waist, while the blue bandanna and eyepatch were on his head, as well as Jack's spare tri-cornered hat. Jack's small boots were on his feet. He was happy to port his own cloak as well as the half-mask upon his face.

The looks were not quite too much of a change for either of them. However, as much as Jack didn't like the idea of being a fancy-boy wearing a cape, Erik did not like the idea of being mismatched, even though the mismatching was not so great as Erik made it out to be. Both men were just... reluctant when it came to imminent change.

Jack went back to the bed and pulled out the black Zorro-like mask by its string from the pile. He dangled it in front of Erik again. "Erik, ol' bloke... since you get to wear a mask and everything... I was wondering if--"

"No."

"Please?"

Erik rolled his eyes, knowing that Jack would not be willing to take no as an answer no matter how many times he delivered it. "Fine," he said, irritated. "But it's been molded to my face so don't get mad if it doesn't fit properly."

Jack clapped his hands together in joy, ignoring Erik, and moving to the mirror. He set the mask over his face and tied it in the back. "Hey, mate. It doesn't fit properly, it's all out of shape in some areas."

Erik scowled at the ignorant pirate. "I just told you that!"

"It's like it was made for someone else's face."

"Are you deaf?"

Jack ignored Erik, making him come to think that Jack really was deaf. He sighed. "We're all dressed and ready. Now what?"

Jack turned his attention back on Erik. "Why, we go explore the outdoors!"


	11. Chapter 11

---

11

---

After making sure they had all of their weapons intact, they left the cabin, heading to the ship's exit. Passing all of his belongings which blocked the hall, Erik stopped behind Jack and rummaged through some items.

Jack continued on, not realizing that Erik had stayed behind. When he finally had noticed, Erik was already on his way back and was approaching from behind. He held a sword up so Jack could see, and brandished it in front of him. "Just getting a _proper_ sword," he stated, slipping the sword into its holder. Before it disappeared under Erik's dark cape, Jack noted a strange sculpted skull set along the handle. It was nice, but too fancy for his liking.

They walked along the Parisian village streets. There were few people to be seen, a great difference from earlier when the streets had been so crowded that they had to push people out of their way. Their footsteps echoed as they walked the road's length. People paused in their work to observe the strange men, wondering what they would do.

At once, a small girl ran past Erik, pushing him back a step. The girl tripped on her dress and fell onto her hands and knees, scraping her elbows. Jack stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. She winced in pain, her cuts stinging, as Jack helped her up. He observed tears in her eyes and patted her head. "There, there," he said, trying to sound comforting, but it was hard because he was not usually one to comfort. The girl swallowed back her tears and took off running, on her way again.

Erik watched her disappear into the distance, finding the encounter somehow odd. He opened his mouth, and a soft tune escaped his lips, "Slowly... gently... night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it... sense it... tremulous and tender..."

"Yo, ho! Yo, ho! a pirate's life for me!" Jack belted out. He grabbed Erik by the wrist and they began running down the road.

"Emerged from the darkness and now roam the streets to help those in catastrophe," Jack sang.

"Aidez-moi! L'homme a volé ma sac a main!" An old lady cried, pointing in the direction of a fleeing man holding a purse. They slowed their pace.

"No problem, ma'am!" Jack said proudly and they followed after the man.

"There when someone's in trouble, when someone's in need," Erik continued. He reached the man and grabbed him by the back of the collar, holding him back.

"I'll be having that, now," Jack stated, grabbing the purse away. Erik let the man go and they ran back to the old lady, delivering her purse.

"Ohh, merci!" She said happily.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" They sang in unison, nodded to eachother and kept running.

"Together we work, we run wild, we run free, providing aid to the weak," Erik sang. They paused at a large tree where a boy stood, staring up at the branches.

"Mon chat est confiner dans cette arbre!" The boy said sadly, looking back up at the tree.

"Never fear! We are here!" Jack stated. He tapped Erik on the shoulder and he bent down in front of the tree, cupping his hands together. Jack stepped into his hands and Erik boosted him up. Pushing away the branches, Jack lay his eyes upon a fluffy, white cat. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm, then slid down and returned to the ground. He held the cat out to the boy who took it with much contentment.

"Oh, wow! Vous serez les meilleurs personnes dans la monde!" He exclaimed, hugging his cat close. The cat purred in delight.

"Il était notre plaisir," Erik said, bowing, and then they were off running through the streets again.

"When you want us, just call our names. That's all you have to speak," Jack sang.

Together, "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

An old man stumbled from a set of swinging doors, he wobbled and swayed on his feet. Before he could fall over, Erik caught him and set him straight again. "Monsieurs, je suis ivre. Vous pouvez m'aiderai en trouvant ma maison?"

"He's drunk and wants to find his home," Erik whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Very well, sir. Come along with us." They walked, supporting the drunk man so that he shouldn't fall. "Where's your house?"

"C'est où, la maison?"

"Sur ce rue. Le numéro 1274."

"1274," Erik told Jack. They counted the numbers on the houses as they passed. 1242... 1256... they were almost there when a female shriek made them stop in their tracks. Erik looked around to spot a woman running out of her home. The door was left wide open, smoke billowing out.

"Un feu! Un feu! Dans ma maison! Un feu!" She shrieked uncontrollably, running around in circles.

"I'll handle this," Erik said, leaving Jack to find the drunk man's home, and entering the smoky household. He followed the smoke to the kitchen where a fire burned brightly inside a stove with its door wide open. Apparently the lady must've forgotten that her turkey was in there because it was nothing more than a black crisp now, engulfed in flames. The flames raised up in front of Erik's face, attaching themselves to the curtains on the window. Quickly, Erik turned on the sink's faucet and ran to grab the garbage pail in the corner of the room. He returned to the sink, emptied the garbage onto the floor carelessly, and filled the pail with water. He splashed it first over the drapes, the water extinguishing the fire immediately. Then he refilled the pail and drowned the turkey. The fire didn't go out as easily, Erik refilled the pail again and dumped it once more. Finally the fire was put out, the blackened turkey and drapes fuming, water everywhere, garbage scattered all over the floor. He felt bad about making such a mess, but it was necessary.

He exited the home, pushing smoke out of his face, and returning outside. The lady who had been shrieking ran up to him. "Avez-vous éteindre le feu?" She asked hysterically.

"Oui, madame," Erik said, simply.

"Oh, merci! Merci! Merci!" She cried, embracing him tightly. Erik recoiled in shock, gasping as he was crushed by the arms of the happy woman. She let go of him after a moment and returned to her home.

Erik wondered if she would still want to hug him after she saw what he had done to her kitchen... he hurried down the road to catch up with Jack. When he found him, he was helping the old drunk man into his home.

"Goodbye," Jack said, waving to the man as he closed the door and turned to Erik. They continued their running.

Jack: "We will be there, we'll give you a hand, we'll solve your problems care-free."

Erik: "Just look in the distance and you will see the two buccaneers who wish to serve you in your hour of need."

The road began sloping downward and they ran down the rise. A little girl cried as she lost her grip on her wagon and it began to roll down the hill. Jack and Erik stopped in its path, waiting for it to come to them. Erik bent and put out his hands, anticipating the small wagon. In seconds, it stopped securely in his outreached grip. Jack towed it back up to the girl and delivered it to her. "Here you go," He said, placing the handle in her hand.

"Merci, Monsieur!" She squealed in delight.

Jack ran down the hill and caught up with Erik, then they ran again.

"Yo, ho! Yo, ho! a pirate's life for me!" They sang.

They passed through a park and saw a young woman sitting on a bench, looking to be in distress. They approached her as she cried out frantically, looking for some help.

"Ma bébé!" She cried, holding a baby that looked to be only several weeks old in her arms. "Ma bébé! Il ne respirer pas!" She held the baby out to Erik and he took it up in his arms. It's face was a deep shade of purple and it was not breathing, just as its mother had said. He pondered on the situation, knowing that he did not have much time. There appeared to be nothing he could see that was wrong with the infant. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He carefully placed his fingers on the baby's mouth and opened it as wide as he could so that he could see inside.

Just as he had suspected! He reached into the baby's mouth slowly, placing his fingers upon a small fragment on plastic that was lodged near the throat, and pulling it out. He let it fall from his hand and onto the ground. Jack took the infant from him and observed its color, seeing that its normal tint was returning. He handed the lady her baby.

She stroked the child's few hairs on its head and smiled as it gasped for air and began howling piercing cries, a sign that it could breath once again. "Vous avez sauvé ma bébé!" She cried herself, tears streaming from her eyes.

"All in a day's work, ma'am," Jack replied, and then they were off running again, through the park.

"And really bad eggs!" Jack bellowed.

He found another bench at the opposite end of the park and sat down. "Well, this has certainly been one excitement-filled day, wouldn't you agree?" Jack asked.

Erik sighed and sat down next to Jack. "Yes. A little _too_ exciting even. I'm exhausted."

"As am I. But we've really done some magic for these people. And it feels good, you know?"

Erik nodded. "Yeah, I feel great."

"That was some theme song we had there! Truly the work of geniuses!"

"Mmhmm..."

Jack looked at Erik for a moment. "You don't seem all that excited about our partnership."

"I am, it's just that it's so pressuring. Stolen purses and falling wagons is one thing, but when it's a choking baby? That's just a little too much on the extreme, Jack. I felt like I was going to mess up and if I did then it would all be over for the little one."

"Don't sweat it, man. You did a great job. And I'm sure you'll do plenty more. Come on, let's go," Jack said, raising to his feet. Erik followed suit and they left the park.

As they walked down the streets they performed their 'theme song' once again, this time without all of the interruption of people in need of their help. People watched them as they passed, listening to the tune they sang.

One old woman sitting at a picnic table asked another old woman who sat across from her as Jack and Erik passed by singing, "C'est qui, ces déprédateurs melodiques?"

The lady shrugged, looking back at the two men who sang. She found their performance quite entertaining, charming even.

They finished their song for the second time. Jack, having heard the woman ask her friend about them, asked Erik, "What did that woman say?"

"She asked her friend 'Who are those melodical marauders?"

Jack slowed his pace, rubbing his braided beard while thinking. "Melodical marauders, eh?" He asked slyly. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh, no."

"The Melodical Marauders!" Jack exclaimed, stopping in the road. More people began staring at them. "It's perfect!"

"Nooooo..."

"We will be called The Melodical Marauders! We can't go wrong with that one! Erik and Jack: Melodical Marauders!"

Erik planted his face into his hands, all too aware of all the eyes upon them because of Jack's outbursts. "Shut up!" He whispered.

"LA LA LA LA LAAAAA! MELODICAL MARAUDERS, YES WE ARE! MELODICAL MARAUDERS, WE'LL GO FAR! TO HELP WHOEVER NEEDS OUR AIDE! MELODICAL MARAUDERS, JUST CALL OUR NAME!" Jack bellowed into the street.

"I hate you."


	12. Chapter 12

---

12

---

That night the albino man in the brig heard a most dreadful noise as he sat slouched against the side of his confinement, and a chill of fear ran through his body. He didn't know what the sound could be, but whatever it was, it frightened him immensely.

Erik continued to laugh a cold, menacing laugh to himself, standing in the pits of the Black Pearl, rubbing his hands together in a sly fashion. He was not far from the brig, but decided he would stay away from there because he didn't want to encounter the captive. He had plans for the night. _Big_ plans. And they would be executed without trouble. _Especially_ without haste. And Jack would have no say in it. None whatsoever. He'd simply have to accept it.

He let out another long, tormenting laugh which seemed to make the thin walls vibrate. The albino man drew his feet to his chest, curled up securely and tight, and shivered. Erik observed the walls, examining the area and mentally planning. A malevolent gleam shined in the corner of his eye as he sneered once more and moved up the stairway which led back to the hall. Arriving at the top, he was met with the large heap in which his items were placed, blocking the hall. He smiled as he ran a hand along the smooth wood of his organ.

Jack shifted in his bed as he heard a sort of scraping coming from beneath his cabin. When it disappeared, he paid no further mind to it and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"What in the name of Davy Jones have you done to my ship?" Jack demanded in utter horror the next morning as he lay his eyes upon the lower level of the vessel. He walked around inspecting the work that could only have been done by one man: Erik.

He looked around for the man but he was nowhere to be found amongst the pieces of furniture and mirrors that were set up methodically. He saw the musical monkey box sitting on the floor, bent down to pick it up. As he looked at the thing, he heard a noise and looked up from the music box to see a dark figure emerging from the shrouded corner. Nervously, Jack backed away several steps, clutching onto the music box for dear life.

Erik stepped from the shadows and twirled his cape in front of Jack, a smile upon his face at seeing Jack's discomfort and fear. He looked at Jack, eyes glowing as they had been when he had first encountered the pirate, and replied calmly, "If I have to stay here with you, then I would like to feel at home. And this place is perfect."

Jack placed the music box back on the floor and grabbed onto the side of the swan bed for support, he felt as though he would fall down. He gulped and turned away from Erik's glowing eyes to look off to the side. His brow knitted together in confusion as he noticed something odd.

"The chests," Jack began, turning back to Erik. "Where have all of the chests that were stored here gone? There were three chests and they were filled with some very valuable things! All my looting... for waste?"

Erik shook his head slowly. "There is no need to worry. I've moved your chests to the room next to this one. They're fine."

"The cannon room! The gold... with the cannons? No! I was going to bring it back to an island to store... Isla de Muerta, it's kind of like a big cave where pirates keep all of their riches."

"So you were going to just throw it in some cave, anyway? I don't see the big deal, then."

"Hey! That cave is a very special place," Jack defended, frowning at Erik for not understanding how important it was for pirates to keep their gold on Isla de Muerta.

"Yes," Erik agreed. "And so was my lair, but you don't see me crying about it!"

Jack's mouth fell in astonishment. "I am 'crying' because you've turned my ship's innards into a Phantom's lair! I gave you your own personal cabin, Erik. Wasn't that enough?"

Erik shook his head and turned away. "Far too much light for my standards, I prefer to dwell in the darkness. Why don't you put your gold in the cabin, then?"

"Gold... in... cabin? Are you mad?"

"If I am, then I've learned from the best," he stated, turning back to face Jack.

They stared at one another, silent, for several minutes. Both were so angered by eachother that they were incapable of speech. The silence was finally broken by the sound of screams coming from the direction of the brig. Jack let go of the bed and began off to the brig, Erik following behind several paces.

Upon arrival, they saw the albino man grasping onto a pair of the jail's bars, howling up at the ceiling as though he were an injured dog. They stood in front of him, wondering what was the meaning of this outburst.

"Are you ready to talk?" Jack asked the screaming man, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man's howls faded and he tilted his head down to look at Jack. He offered him a cold stare before nodding vigorously, so vigorous that Erik thought the man's head would just roll right off from his shoulders and fall to the floor.

Jack nodded slowly at him. "Good."

The three men stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, Jack threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, go on then!" He ordered the captive.

The albino man's eyes burned with hatred as he opened his mouth and began to speak. Whatever he was saying, however, was total incoherence. The material covering his mouth made his speech impossible to decipher.

Jack raised his hand up to the man, signaling for him to stop. "You're either going to have to speak up or remove that cloth if we are to understand you."

The man paid no attention to Jack's instruction and continued talking his muffled dialog. Jack reached a hand between the bars and pulled the piece of cloth from his face, exposing a dreadful sight which made both Erik and Jack recoil with a gasp of terror. The man's skin was whiter than milk and his lips were two misshapen, bulging slabs of a bright pink color. His mouth was a deep, dark pit where several long, jagged, yellow teeth protruded at odd angles. The cloth fell from Jack's hand and landed on the floor.

"I don't know about what's under _your_ mask, but _that_'s a face you never forget," Jack whispered into Erik's ear, pointing at the horrible sight. Erik's expression became that of sadness, for this man's deformity-- even though it could hardly be called so-- only reminded him of his own disfigured face which lay underneath the mask he wore so dearly.

The man, angered at being revealed, let out an immense growl and grabbed more fiercely onto the jail bars. His pink eyes widened, looking from Jack to Erik, before he began to speak again. "I'll tell you who I am," He said in a high, raspy voice. "I'll tell you everything." When he pronounced some words they sounded strange and foreign. "As long as I don't have to hear that horrible monster ever again, with its strange laughter," he said, his anger softening into fear as he recalled the previous night when he had sat up awake the entire evening, too afraid to sleep because of that awful laughing and scraping he kept hearing. He did not have the slightest idea that it had been Erik, who was right in front of him, who had been the source of his fears.

Jack glanced at Erik, delivering him an odd look, before turning his gaze back on the albino man. "If you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you free and you won't have to hear the... uh... _monster_ ever again. Do you understand?"

The man nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Then tell us who the bloody hell you are!" Jack yelled, grabbing onto the bars. Erik placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look and he pulled away. He cleared his throat. "Uhh... sorry," he apologized in a small voice to the man.

"I... am..."

"Yes, yes, get on with it!"

"Akhmed."

"Akhmed?" Jack repeated. "Alright... Akhmed. Who do you work for?"

Akhmed looked at Jack scornfully, twiddling his fingers together patiently. "I am one of the Blackmail Bandits," He said quietly.

Jack stroked his braided beard pensively. "The Blackmail Bandits, eh?" He asked in the same tone he had used when he had first asked Erik about the 'Melodical Marauders'. As he had the other day, Erik now became nervous as to where Jack was going with this. "Ah, yes. I've heard of the thug group," he said, nodding. "A filthy little bunch, the lot. Ruthless in their actions, without any remorse whatsoever for anyone not involved in their nasty group," Jack explained to Erik.

Akhmed nodded at Jack's description. "Yes, yes. That is us exactly."

"And why did you steal the ring?"

"I was ordered to."

"By who?" Jack asked anxiously, happy to finally get some answers.

"Our leader."

"Who is...?"

Akhmed bared his few odd, jagged teeth at Jack angrily. "I cannot say."

Jack sighed, feeling that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. He reached a hand immediately through the bars and grabbed Akhmed by his white neck. The man choked and sputtered, squirming in Jack's hold. "That is not the right answer," he said, tightening his grip. "Now listen, you scum. You've ruined my friend's wedding and I'm not going to sit by and watch you get away with it. Tell me your leader."

"No. I've already said too much," The man gasped.

Jack released his hold and the man fell to the floor on his knees. He reached up to the bars and slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Tell me now..." Jack began, he glanced at Erik. "or endure another night with the monster."

Erik rolled his eyes. The man regained his breath and stared at Jack. "Alright, fine. My... leader... is--" Akhmed's speech abruptly ended as his face went blank and his body sagged forward against the cell, slipping down to the floor in a heap.

"Akhmed?" Jack asked. He eyed the unmoving body on the floor. "Akhmed?" He repeated nervously. He threw a glance over at Erik before slipping out his keyring and finding the key to the cell's lock. After unlocking the door, the albino man was still on the floor and had not moved. Jack entered the cell, Erik following behind.

Jack bent down to the man, eying his lifeless body. He saw a small rip in the collar of the man's black, silk robes that looked quite odd. Wishing to inspect it further, he slid the material away from the man's neck to reveal a small dart. It had, apparently, went right through the robes and stuck into him and now it protruded from his skin, standing straight up. Jack slowly pulled the dart free and examined it, turning it around in his fingers.

He lifted one of the man's arms and placed his finger on the wrist, checking for a pulse. There was none: the man had been killed instantly by the poison of the dart. Jack replaced the arm and hunched over the body, wondering who was behind the murder. He looked up at Erik for an answer but he was just as confused as Jack was and only shrugged.

Jack raised from the corpse to his feet and approached the small, barred opening of the window on the wall in which the dart had most definitely entered through. He looked out at the ocean waves as they moved in a rhythmic little pattern. As he focused his eyes on the outermore lengths of the sea, he could just about swear that he had seen a small boat speeding off in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

---

13

---

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked for the hundredth time, pacing back and forth along the floor of his cabin as Erik sat in a chair watching him.

"Find out who killed the man?" Erik replied.

"Aye. But where to start first? We have no sense of who could have done this whatsoever. And who knows... they could be after us as well. What are we going to do?"

"Maybe it was those... uh... what did he say they were called? The Blackguard Brutes? Burglarizing Bullies? Bold Belittlers? B..."

"Blackmail Bandits! Yes, that could be a start. We'll definitely have to look into that. Do you know where they reside?"

Erik looked at Jack, aghast. "Do _I_ know where they reside? I've never even heard of them before! What on earth would make you think that I have any idea of where a bandit group can be found?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest disappointedly. "I only asked because you've been in Paris your whole life and should know better than me..." Jack muttered.

Erik nodded, considering the idea. "Well, yes. But I don't know anything about them so it's useless to rely on me."

"Yes, yes," Jack agreed, stroking his beard and not really paying much attention. "We'll have to go out, then. Ask around, you know, things like that."

Erik didn't feel in the mood for going out again. He wanted to hide away in the darkness of his new lair. He cringed at the thought of walking around on the streets in broad daylight, people looking at him with their cold, unfeeling stares.

"Let's get on with it, then," Jack said, standing up straight and heading to the door. Erik groaned and lifted from the chair, passing by the mirror to inspect his horrid look once more. He frowned and removed the silly bandanna, tri-cornered hat and eyepatch, dropping them onto the floor, then left to follow Jack. They left the ship and wandered down the Parisian roads, eyes open for anyone who even remotely looked like they'd know something about the strange Blackmail Bandits group. Jack knew they'd have to be careful about who they approached with the matter, though, because if they asked the wrong person, they could end up in serious trouble.

After realizing that they were hungry, they went to a small French diner, empty of people, to have something to eat. They sat at a small round table for two in the corner, eating some fancy sandwiches that they had ordered from a young French man at the front counter. Jack took a bite from his meal and glanced over his shoulder at the counter. He observed the man who had served them turn into a back door opening and disappear. An much older man, most likely the diner's owner, came from the door several seconds following, Jack noting that he didn't look that much like the people he'd seen in Paris in his time there. This man looked more like a pirate than a French diner owner, especially with the clearly visible eyepatch over his right socket.

Jack turned back to Erik, chewing his food. He nudged his head over in the direction of the diner man. "Bloke looks like he'd know a thing or two about those Blackmail Bandits," Jack said in a low tone, as to not be heard by the man.

Erik looked up from his food to watch the man who was bent over the counter, scrubbing it with a wet rag. He shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't look anything special to me."

"I say we ask him if he knows anything."

"Do you want trouble? Because, clearly, I think that you're just wishing to get killed."

"I don't see much harm in it. I mean, we've been out for several hours now and we've gotten nowhere, asked no one. We're no better off than when we started. So I really think we should get it going now by asking this fellow. What if he does know something and we don't ask him? Then we've gone and wasted a valuable aide all for nothing."

Erik sighed. "Fine. But you're asking him, then. Even if he speaks French. I've got enough problems of my own without getting this guy on my case."

Jack wiped off his mouth. "Fine," he agreed. "I will. You just watch me." He stood up and pushed his chair in, making his way over to the counter. Erik watched nervously as Jack's mouth moved in the formation of words to the man with the eyepatch across the counter. He could not hear what was being exchanged from the distance which he sat, but he felt uneasy about whatever it could be.

Jack looked around the empty diner joylessly. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward to the man with the eyepatch who was now busy using the rag he'd used to wash the counter to dry off a glass. "Excuse me," Jack said, trying to gain the man's attention.

The man turned around, looking as though he were bothered. He looked Jack over suspiciously with his one eye. "Ya."

Jack furrowed his brow. "English? You speak english?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. What is it that you want?" He asked in a old, weathered, sandpapery voice. The tone of a pirate almost indefinitely.

The corners of Jack's mouth lifted in a small smile. "I was... uh... wondering you'd be able to provide my friend and I with a little piece of info," Jack said, pointing off to Erik.

Erik saw Jack pointing in his direction and immediately stopped chewing. He looked at him with a frazzled look, almost as if to say, 'Why did you have to go and drag me into this? You just had to, didn't you?'

Jack smiled at Erik and turned back to the man, awaiting an answer. The man squinted at him with his uncovered eye. "And what would that be?"

Jack sighed and leaned his head to the man's ear, lowering his tone to that of a whisper. "I need to know anything you can offer about the Blackmail Bandits," he said, then pulled away from the man to his previous position.

The man drew in a gasp, his eye becoming wide with fright. He grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him around to the back of the counter. Jack felt himself being pulled and his mouth and eyes bulged in horror. What was the man going to do to him?

Erik saw the man pull Jack and he quickly raised from his chair, such force emitted that the chair fell onto the floor behind him with a bang. He moved forward, forgetting that he had told Jack that he didn't want to get involved, but by the time he reached the counter, the man had pushed Jack into the doorway which led to the back. It slammed in front of Erik when he got to it. He grabbed onto the handle quickly to open it, but it had locked behind them. He stomped his foot against the floor in annoyance and placed his hands flat on the door, his ear against the wood next to them, trying to perceive whatever he could. He could hear nothing, however, and began wondering what would happen to Jack.

The man pushed Jack through a set of beads that divided the room, and then down into a wooden chair. Jack tried to get up but the man pushed him down again. Jack's eyes moved all around, observing the strange back room. The walls were formed of planks of wood and all along these planks were mounted animal heads. Deer, wolves, bears, moose, fish and other animals stared lifelessly back at Jack in an eerie manner. Jack turned his eyes to the rest of the room, seeing boxes of junk and papers and knickknacks spread and piled all around. A very disorderly room, indeed. The young French man who had disappeared through the door was nowhere to be found. Jack decided that either he was in another compartment of the back area, or had exited to the outside through a door somewhere else. Jack turned his eyes back on the strange pirate man as he sat down next to Jack in another chair.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Jack fumbled nervously. He looked at the man's arms. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbow, revealing several tattoos along the skin. Jack did not recognize any of the tattoos as those of any pirate groups he knew of but there where so many different pirates in the world that it was impossible to know all.

"Shhh," The man ordered quietly, raising his finger to his lips. "What are you, a dunce? You should know better than to speak of the Blackmail Bandits out there in public!" He whispered. "I'm not going to do anything to you, even though I should. I'll tell you what I know of that miserable group, that's all."

Jack felt his heartbeat slow down in his chest. Success! He had chosen the right man to confront, afterall. "Oh, that's great. Thank you, sir," Jack said, nodding. His eyes wandered and a crocodile's head sneered at him with its glassy-eyed stare. He turned back to the old man. "I need to know their leader. You wouldn't happen to know that, would you?"

The man shook his head sadly. "Naw. Only few people know that piece of info, boy, and they are sworn to secrecy upon death," He explained, gulping. "I can tell you, though, where their top-secret headquarters is located."

Jack's eyes opened upon this statement. He focused intently on the man. "Yes, that would be wonderful!" He exclaimed. "How did you find out?"

"Well, it's a strange tale that unfolded long ago. Back when I was a young man and I was fishing off on Maple Cay... I remember that day well because that's when I had caught ol' Bessie," He said, pointing behind Jack. He turned around to see a large mounted fish with the word 'Bessie' carved into a plaque beneath. He looked back at the old man, waiting for him to continue. "an' all 'o a sudden a large wave came crashing over the bank where I was sittin'. It knocked me over flat on my backside. When I'd gathered meself up and got to m'feet I saw this large ship a few hundred yards in front 'o me. It was the strangest thing I even seen! The sands of the cay began swirlin' all crazy-like, I had to shield my eyes with my hand like this so I wouldn't get blinded," He said, placing his hands over his face to show him how it had been. "Then when I peeked through between my fingers I saw the entire ship just go down through the sands an' disappear! Just like that, it was gone! I couldn't believe my eyes. I rushed through the swirling sands to where the ship had disappeared. And as I was runnin' a big rock came an' landed right in me eye. That's how I came to wear this," he said, pointing to the patch on his eye. Jack cringed. "The sands were all flyin' aroun', they were angry. I saw a gaping hole and for whatever reason, I jumped in! I landed shortly in this dark place. I didn't even know what I was doing. I never would've done it today but back then I was young and naive. So with only me one eye workin' now, I saw some men wearin' these fancy black robes pass by real close. I knew I had to get out of their way because God knows what they'd do if they saw me. I hid behind a large rock that was juttin' out of the earth an' peered behind, observin' the lot. I saw some nasty sights while hidin' behind there: men tuggin' carts filled with jewelry an' riches-- most likely stolen, some men pullin' men an' women along through there-- hostages and kidnapped ones. It was a sad thing to see when I saw them draggin' children through, even. It took all me might not to jump from me hidin' place to kick 'em a new one. They carried big, strange weapons-- kinds I've never laid me eye upon before. So as I watched, with me hand over me eye, while these uniformed men did their dealings, I was frightened, horrified and astonished all at the same time. I knew I had to get out of there now. So I waited till I saw no men passing through, then I climbed up on the rock which I had hid behind, tryin' to find the opening which I'd come through. But it was gone, closed up behind me probably. I went frantic and began digging at the ceiling, trying to uncover the hole, all the while tryin' to be careful because those awful guys would be sure to come back soon. Finally when I was diggin' I struck me hand upon something hard. It smarted bad and I cursed under my breath, then I uncovered the sand from it and saw that it was a lever. I pushed it down an' the openin' began to show up again. I was so relieved and I climbed through it and got out of that terrible place. An' now even as I get older an' older with each year passing, I know I'll never forget how scary it was to see these men draggin' their stolen things into their passage."

When he'd finished, his body shuddered. Jack stared at him in shock. "Wow, that is quite some story," he said, studying the old man. "So the headquarters is on this Maple Cay?"

"Aye. Maple Cay," The old man agreed. "But you shouldn't think of goin' there ever, it's far too dangerous."

"I have to, though-- We have to, my friend and I. For the sake of all of those people and riches that were stolen, as you've said yourself. And, you see, we were at a mate's wedding yesterday and one of those thieves came right in, trying to steal the wedding ring from under our noses. When we caught him and locked him up, trying to get answers from him, he was just about to divulge his leader's name when he was shot down instantly by this," Jack explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped cloth. He unfolded in at brought out the dart which he had collected from Akhmed's body. Jack handed the dart to the old man to inspect.

"Ahh..." The old man said, turning the dart in his fingers and admiring the fine craftsmanship.

"So, you see... uh... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"It's James," the man replied.

"Alright. You see, James. We've got to stop them so that their evildoings are all at once put to an end. No one should have to suffer at the hands of these horrible monsters."

James handed him back the dart and Jack folded it back in the cloth, tucking it away into his pocket once again. He sighed. "Well, boy, go if you must. This old man is in no position to be stoppin' you. Just be careful. They're a big group that's been runnin' for a long, long time. They've got some strange happenin's goin' on there. Things you've never heard of or seen before. You an' your friend best watch out," he said, raising to his feet. Jack raised to his feet as well and they walked through the beads and back to the door.

It had been much too long that Jack was in there with that strange man already, Erik decided. He pulled himself away from the door and went back several paces. He would have to break the door down. Taking in a deep breath, he counted, "One... two... three..." And then began with his running start, shoulder facing the door. Just as he was about to crash into the wood, the door opened and Erik fell into Jack, hitting him hard with his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell!" Jack yelled, throwing Erik off of him and rubbing his side. Erik's lower back was forced against the counter. He leaned back, holding on tightly and breathing heavily. He stared at Jack, surprised to see him in once piece, the old man who had taken him captive next to him.

"Jack, you're okay!" Erik said, confused, as he rubbed his own shoulder.

"Of course I am, you fool." He stepped forward, as did James who closed the back door behind them. Jack pulled Erik from the counter and they went to the diner's exit. He threw up a friendly hand toward James. "Thanks for the help, mate. We'll do as you said."

They left the diner and resumed walking down the street. Erik looked over at Jack, still confused greatly. "But... you... you're not dead?"

"No... why would I be?"

Erik shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought..."

"Ahuh. Well, that's nice. Ever heard of Maple Cay?" He asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Oh! Where is it?"

"It's just off where France and England come together. Why?"

"Interesting," Jack said, pondering. "Erik, would you be in the mood for a little trip right now?"

"No. But I don't really think I have a choice, do I?"

Jack smiled. "You sure don't."

Erik sighed. "You're just so very pleasant, you know that?"


	14. Chapter 14

---

14

---

"How are you expecting us to get to Maple Cay without the use of your ship?" Erik asked. "It's quite far, you know. I don't see why we can't sail the Pearl."

"If I use my ship I'll have to let my crew know, of course. Besides, even if I didn't tell them they'd figure it out themselves if they looked out of their windows or went up on deck and saw the water moving outside. I don't want them there. Just you and I."

"How romantic," Erik retorted.

Jack ignored Erik's comment and continued. "We'll get there somehow... perhaps by hitching rides and so on?"

"Hitching rides? You mad, mad man. We'll never get there! Riding with strangers is dangerous."

"Sorry, mommy. I'll promise not to accept any of their candy, if it'll please you-- Unless it's good candy..."

They continued down the side of a busier road than they'd traveled before, watching various horse drawn carriages pass. "We need a ride now. I'm sticking my thumb out," Jack said, moving out to the road.

Erik grabbed at him. "No!" He yelled, trying to pull him away.

But it was too late and Jack's thumb had gone out, a carriage driver seeing it and stopping in front of Erik trying to clobber Jack in the open road. Erik stopped and looked up at the parked carriage driver. He stepped away from Jack, embarrassed.

Jack straightened himself out and approached the driver who sat above on the driver's perch. "Excuse me, sir. You wouldn't happen to have room for two, would you?" He asked, eyeing the carriage's empty seats.

The driver offered one curt nod at Jack. "Yes, Monsieur. Hop in," He said, a thick French accent apparent in his tone.

Jack rubbed his hands together happily and turned to Erik. "Oh, this is all so exciting!" He rejoiced, moving to the back of the carriage. He opened the door and entered the fancy vehicle's inside, planting himself on a seat. As he inspected the rich interior, Erik climbed in and sat in front of him on the opposite seat. He closed the door behind him.

The carriage immediately started up again. "Where are you headed?" The driver asked from his perch.

"Maple Cay," Jack replied.

"Ahh, Maple Cay," The man repeated. "I can take you until L'anse au Marin."

Jack turned to Erik. "Is that good?"

Erik nodded. "It's not that far from it."

"That will be fine, sir. Thank you." Jack replied to the man. The driver tipped his hat to Jack and pulled harder on the reigns he held in his hands.

To pass the time on their ride, Jack went about with counting carriages as they passed them. Erik wanted no part in this silly game and sat quietly in the carriage, staring at his shoes.

"Aw, come on man. You're not even going to admire the scenery? There's some beautiful things out here. Oh! Eighty two now!"

Erik shook his head. "No. I'm fine like this."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate. Eighty three! Eighty four!"

Time went by... and then the carriage's flight came to a halt. The driver turned to look at Jack and Erik. "Monsieurs, we are here," he announced.

"Ah, yes. L'anse... something?"

"L'anse au Marin," Erik said calmly.

Jack leaned forward and extended a hand to the driver's. "Well, I thank you greatly, my good sir. You've been a real help."

The driver shook Jack's hand, but was not entirely focused on the action. His attention was placed more upon the strange fellow who Jack was traveling with. He seemed... very familiar. Yet the driver knew he had never seen him before. It was hard, though, judging from the top of a head. The driver had still not seen the man's face since he had found him familiar because Erik still was bent, staring down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen.

"Come on," Jack said, reaching over Erik to push open the carriage's door. He got out of the vehicle and placed his feet on the ground.

Erik lifted his head to look at Jack, then slid out from the carriage. Upon seeing the mask set on his face, the driver let out a gasp, finally realizing who his passenger had been. With the flick of his wrist, he started the horses up as quickly as he could. Erik was dismounting as the entire carriage took off from under his hands in a cloud of dust, roaring into the distance.

Erik stumbled back, regaining his balance. He looked off at the dusty trail and frowned, knowing that it was because of him that the driver had taken off in such a hurry.

"Wow, mate. What got into that guy?" Jack asked, without the slightest idea that Erik had been the reason for the man's fright. He moved to the side of the road, looking around. They were at the water's edge. Far away he could see the makings of a small island-like existence and he could only assume that it was Maple Cay. "You were right, it really is not that far away from here. Let's hitch another ride," he said, moving along the side, his thumb extended.

Several carriages passed by without so much as a thought of stopping for them. Erik was glad. He didn't like this 'hitching' business. It was no good, that driver was on to him. Everyone was on to him.

At once, a small wagon pulled by several donkeys stopped in front of Jack. Erik hid behind him, not wanting to be seen by whoever would be offering them a ride. An old man who was dressed shabbily in overalls and a straw hat, clearly a farmer's apparel, looked down at Jack from his own perch. "Where ya, headed?" He asked in a Welsh accent.

"English!" Jack cried in happiness. "Just over to Maple Cay, my good man."

"That's feasible. Climb aboard!"

Jack stepped forward, exposing Erik trying to hide in his shadow. He covered his cape over his face in a shady manner and followed Jack into the back of the makeshift wagon. The driver started up before they had managed to fasten the door back in its place. They took off with a jerk, bumping along the road. The wagon was dirty and the bottom had pieces of straw which probably were the remains of the load that had been transported before them.

As the time passed Jack watched as the island, which was Maple Cay, grow and grow before his eyes. When the driver stopped and announced that this was 'Maple Cay', Jack excitedly bid his thanks and pulled Erik, who was wrapped in his cloak, from the wagon in a hurry. He turned to wave to the nice farmer as he sped off, none the wiser of Erik unlike how the French driver had been. Perhaps it was because he had covered himself in his cape, perhaps it was because he was English and they were not as familiar with Paris's Phantom.

Erik let the cape come away from his face as they walked off through the wooded territory to the end of the land, where the water began. Jack placed a hand over his eyes to shield the afternoon sun as he peered ahead at the hunk of land, Maple Cay.

"There's no direct attachment, is there?" Jack asked, already knowing what the response would be and dreading it.

"No," Erik confirmed.

"Bloody hell. We'll have to hitch a boat ride now. And I have a feeling that it's going to be much more complicated than hitching a carriage ride."

He spotted a small dock along the shoreline and started off to it, Erik following reluctantly. He saw a man tying up a small rowboat to the dock along with several others that were already tied there. As he was about to approach him, he suddenly stopped, putting a hand out to stop Erik as well.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked Jack as he saw the man disappear after finishing with the tying of his boat. "Now he's gone and you can't ask him."

"We don't need to ask and put this man through the... uh... worry of lending out his boat and not getting it back. We'll just spare him said worry by using it under his nose. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But, Jack. That's stealing!"

"No it's not, it's borrowing. There's a difference. You'll see."

Erik frowned as Jack walked down the dock's length and picked out one of the boats. He began untying the rope from its holding spot. When the boat was free, he led it over to the shore where Erik stood and nudged his head in his direction. "Get in."

Erik got in, even though he was against the whole idea. Jack jumped in after him and the boat began floating slowly away from the shoreline. Jack bent down, rummaging underneath the boat's seats. He grabbed the paddles and handed one to Erik. "Please tell me you know how to use one of these."

Erik grabbed it away from Jack angrily and placed its end in the water. "Of course I do! I used to have a boat once myself, you know."

Jack inserted his paddle into the water as well and they began rowing. "Alright, alright, Good! Don't go off on me! How was I supposed to know that?"

Erik growled and did not reply, focusing on rowing the small boat. It brought back vast memories of his opera lair and when he used to row through the lake to get to his home. For some reason the rowing seemed to calm him and put him in a state of tranquility. He glance over at Jack and for a moment saw his lovely Christine sitting next to him, smiling as she watched her tutor row.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Huh?" Jack asked curiously, breaking Erik from his thoughts. He shook them off, feeling confused.

"No reason," he replied in a small voice.

Their conversation was interrupted when the boat banged into the island and slid up on shore, startling both men. Nevertheless, they placed the paddles back under the seats and hopped out of the boat, fastening it to a nearby tree with the cord that had tied it to the dock.

They began up the sandy plain, Jack inspecting it for any sign of a large gap. When they had been around the island several times and had come up with nothing, they stopped. Jack tilted his head downwards, thinking.

"What did that old man tell you?" Erik asked.

"He said he was fishing here one day and a large ship came. Then the sands went all flying around and a hole formed. The ship disappeared into the hole, he approached it and jumped in. And that was their secret headquarters."

Erik nodded, now thinking about the situation in great detail, himself. "Ah, I see. Well, I'm the master of secret passage usage. I know all the little tricks. It shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure their techniques are not even as advanced as mine in the least," Erik boasted, pacing around on the sands. "The man told you he had been fishing?"

"Yes."

"Then it would have to be located on the east side of the island."

"Since when do you know anything about fishing?"

"Never doubt my knowledge, Mr. Sparrow. For underestimating the Phantom will bring great tragedy."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "I'll make a note of that..."

"Follow me," Erik said simply, beginning off in the island's eastern direction. They stood on the east side, right next to the water. "And he said that he had seen a ship?"

"Yes, but I highly doubt that we'll see that ship right now."

"Ah, don't be too sure of everything," Erik replied, smiling at Jack.

Jack looked at him as though he were mad. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look ahead."

Jack turned his head to look ahead. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was seeing the largest ship he'd ever seen in his life! James had not been exaggerating when he'd said that this group had things nobody had every laid their eyes upon.

"I don't understand..." Jack began, watching the ship in a daze as it moved over to the left and passed over the sands. The wind shifted and carried the sand into the air. It swirled in a frenzy around the island and Erik and Jack.

"We can't stay here!" Erik yelled over the high winds. He covered himself in his cape, as he had in the Welsh man's carriage, then proceeded to cover Jack in his own cape. He pulled Jack by the hand away from the water, heading in the direction of the large ship. An opening began forming between the sands, just as Jack had said the old man had told him, and the ship moved in its direction, slipping underneath in seconds.

"Hurry!" He yelled, pulling Jack. They ran against the forceful winds, finally reaching the hole. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at Jack through a small opening he had left with his cape so he could see. Jack looked back at him from his own opening and nodded. "We go now, then!" He yelled over the roaring wind and sand. "Hold on tight!" He said, placing a fierce grip upon Jack's hand.

Just as the hole was shrinking into nothingness, Erik jumped, pulling Jack. They fell through a long, dark path and hit the ground. Jack saw the rock that James had told him he'd hid behind all those years ago. He nodded his head towards the rock, Erik understanding, and they hid behind, frightened to death of what would happen next.


	15. Chapter 15

---

15

---

At first nothing happened and Jack and Erik became confused. Then there were voices in the distance which seemed to get louder. People were coming. They watched, from their hiding place, as several men dressed in the strange black turbans and robes as Akhmed passed by, carrying bins of riches and other sparkling items. Jack grew very jealous seeing this, as he knew that his collection was nowhere near as glorious as theirs. What kind of pirate was he if some men in silly black robes could beat him out in his pilfering?

Men passed, back and forth, along the passageway in front of Erik and Jack. They brought with them all sorts of things, including people. Just as James had said. They even saw some children being dragged through.

"This is horrible. Simply horrible," Jack whispered to Erik when none of the men were passing through. "We've got to stop this."

"Yes. We do, indeed," Erik agreed.

"Okay. Here's the plan: we wait until we're sure that there's no one in the passage, then we go through in search of the leader. I'm sure he must be in here somewhere. Are you up for the challenge? If not, just tell me and I'll go myself."

"Of course I can handle it!" Erik replied, feeling disappointed that Jack would even think that he was not up to it.

"Okay. I hope you're right, because once we start there's no going back."

Both men gulped. They watched for a few more minutes for any sign of men coming through the passage, but apparently they were all gone.

"We go now," Jack instructed, drawing out his pistol and sword. Erik followed suit, drawing out his own weapons and preparing them.

They crept out from behind the big rock, back to the spot where they had landed from the opening. There was only one way to go because the other side was merely a solid wall of stone. They slowly began through the narrow hallway of the passage, their eyes moving all around on the lookout for intruders. They walked for what seemed like a mile (surprisingly enough not encountering any foes along the way) when the path halted and they reached a point where it broke off into six smaller paths.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, pointing his gun at the paths. "I can't believe this! Now what do we do?"

Erik shrugged. "Actually, I was expecting something like this. You really didn't think a large bandit group like this was going to make their headquarters a one-path location, did you?"

As Jack was about to open his mouth for a snarky comeback, he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps and grabbed Erik. "Quick! We must hide!" His eyes darted all around, looking for some method of escape, but he came up short.

Erik, knowing about passages better than Jack, and having admitted to so earlier, had more knowledge of where to look for a quick escape. He noticed an odd pattern carved into the wall behind Jack. There were several circular protrusions from the pattern. He began pressing each one simultaneously, Jack observing him as though he were touched in the head. When he pressed the third protrusion, the floor suddenly began to move from under their feet, and sort of turn. They were spun around to a small, dark room on the other side of the passage that they had been in moments before.

"Smart thinking," Jack remarked, pleased to be out of harm's way-- for the time being, at least. They heard footsteps and talking go past them on the other side of the wall and felt relieved. "Where are we now?"

"I don't know," Erik said, inspecting more wall carvings. These ones differed from the other set. "Hey, there's something carved in here," He said, seeing some words.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Jack asked eagerly, pushing his way next to Erik and trying to peer at the carving from over his shoulder.

Erik squinted and read: "He who enters this chamber shall suffer the death of a thousand serpents."

Their mouths pulled into looks of utter horror. "A thousand serpents? What does that mean? I don't see any here," Jack said.

Erik looked up. "Oh no."

"What do you mean, 'Oh no'?"

"I mean oh no!" Erik yelled as he pointed up above to a compartment in the ceiling where two doors were parting from eachother. The outlines of snakes could be seen from the compartment. The snakes would fall at any minute right on top of Erik and Jack!

"Erik! Do something!" Jack yelled, trying to move away from the snakes that were about to fall. But the room was too small and there was nowhere to go. He lifted his hands up, trying to shield the anticipated fall of snakes.

"I'm trying to!" Erik yelled back, feeling against the wall for the circular protrusion which he had pushed before to get them in this horrible snake pit. He pushed each of the buttons, trying to find the third one in the dark.

The snakes began to fall from above and Erik's finger landed upon the third protrusion, the wall turning around seconds before the heap of snakes landed on top of them. They put their backs against the passage wall, breathing rapidly.

Regaining his breath, Erik said, "Let's go on. We can't stay here, we'll be seen."

Jack felt himself recuperating from the mass trauma as they approached the six splitting paths. "Okay, I know!" He said happily. He glanced at Erik. "Sorry, mate. But it's all we've got to go on." He began pointing back and forth at each path. "Eenie meenie miny mo. Catch a tiger by it's toe. If it hollers, let it go. Eenie meenie miny mo." His finger stopped on the fourth path. Erik groaned at Jack's childishness.

"Let's try it," Jack said, and began, holding his sword and pistol ready, down the fourth path. They did not encounter anyone, which was comforting. At once, their adventure ended when they arrived at a large oak door. There were fancy, steel adornments along its surface, but it was clear to any eye that they were not for the benefit of being stylish, but rather for the benefit of keeping people out. They were reinforcements. Even if Jack or Erik wanted to try to break the door down, they'd most likely end up with broken bones before the door even so much as caved in an inch.

Jack bent his head down to the handle, looking at the lock. To unlock the door, a skeleton key was needed. "Should we try to go in?" Jack asked, wondering if it was really necessary to break this door down for their search.

"Couldn't hurt," Erik replied.

Jack sighed. "Alright. Then how do we get this bloody thing open?"

"Elementary, My dear Sparrow," he coaxed, moving past him and standing in front of the lock. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a trusty noose.

"Aw, not one of those again. Don't tell me you're going to hang the door? Because I really don't think you can do that. You see, a door is made of wood. And wood is not alive-- well at least not after they chop it down-- Anyways, you can't kill what's not dead so I see no use in attempting to--"

"Shut up!" Erik said, annoyed. He placed his lasso around the door's handle and pulled on it, tightening the rope in place. "Step away," he ordered Jack. He did as was told and moved away from the door. Erik took several paces back as well before he tugged onto the rope with all of his might and pulled the doorknob right out of its socket.

Jack offered a sad round of applause. "Nice. Very nice. Now tell me... what did that accomplish?"

Erik stared at Jack coldly before pulling up the detached knob and removing his lasso from it. "You just wait and see," he said, moving back to the door, now without its knob. He undid his noose, so now it was merely a regular piece of rope, and inserted it into the hole where the knob had been. He threaded it along until in touched the ground. Then he bent down and reached his fingers, as far as he could, underneath the door's small opening. He felt the end of the rope and grabbed it, bringing both ends on their side of the door again. He tied the ends together and told Jack to come forward.

Jack walked to the rope reluctantly. "Before we do anything, I just want to let you know that whatever you're doing, it's not going to work."

Erik growled. "Take the end of the rope," He ordered. Jack held on and Erik added his hold as well. "Now pull."

"Fine, but the door's not coming off."

"Just pull."

They pulled with all of their combined strength and at first it really did appear as though Jack's predictions would be right. The door did not budge. But shortly, the wood, even covered with all of its steel reinforcements, began to waver. And then a large crack formed along the middle, spanning from top to bottom. They pulled harder and the door split into two with a bang, splintery wood emerging in the middle.

The let go and Jack stepped back, scratching his head. "Well, I'll be damned. You are a genius, I guess, afterall!"

Erik offered him an I-told-you-so smile which fell away in a moment. "I really hope no one heard that," he said, a concerned look taking over his face.

He placed his hands on either side of the wood and pushed against it, the wood separating and creating a space big enough for them to go through, under his hands. He stepped through, wary of what or who he would encounter in the new room. Jack stepped in behind him, both men with their weapons on guard.

The room was very... metallic. The furnishings all were made the same as the door which they had just broken in through. There were weapons spread out of tables, _large_ weapons that looked very menacing. The best part about the room... was that there was no occupancy.

Erik spotted a door off at the end of the room and pointed. "There," He said, approaching with Jack.

Jack reached his hand around the knob slowly and began to turn. It moved easily under his grip and the door opened with a click. He pulled the door away a crack, placing his eye up to the space which he had uncovered. This room was quite the opposite of the other, the furnishings all red plush with golden adornments rather than dull wood and steel. His eyes scanned the room for anyone's presence and stopped upon a figure at the end of the room, clad in the black robes and turban. The figure was kneeled down on a raised ledge in front of a large golden statue which resembled a snake. He appeared to be praying. Jack did not wish to disturb a man in prayer, and closed the door. He turned to Erik.

"What is it? Why aren't we going inside?" Erik asked.

Jack shook his head. "We've got company."

Erik let his head loll back on his shoulders disappointedly. "Oh, I knew it was too good to be true."

Jack shrugged and turned back to the door. He opened it again and peeked through the crack at the robed figure. Jack wanted to know who this man was and why he appeared to be praying to a large, golden snake. He let his eyes pass over the figure's robes. There appeared to be something different about them. The turban as well. He squinted his eyes to focus more closely, then realized that the difference was golden adornments. The man had a golden chain over his robes around his waist, as well as a golden chain around the width of the turban. Jack did not recall any of the other Bandits having these chains on their clothing. That meant that this man must be special.

He closed the door again and turned back to Erik. "Does the Blackmail Bandit uniform have any golden chains on it?"

Erik tilted his head, pensively, then shook it. "No, I don't think so."

Jack smiled his toothy grin, showing Erik some gold of his own. "Well, mate, I believe we have found our leader, then."

Erik's eyes went wide. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Must be. I'll show you."

He sat on the floor and opened the door a crack for a third time. From below, he looked out at the man who was still kneeled in prayer. Erik peeked from above, seeing the gold adornments and understanding that this, indeed, was the man they had sought after. "It _is_ him!" He said in barely a whisper.

Jack nodded and continued to observe the man in prayer.

The man suddenly began to speak. "I pledge my allegiance unto you, the golden serpent, and pray that you will guide my troupe and I in our Blackmail Bandit plans. Lift us above, high above the common man. Let us soar with you, my holy serpent and feel the power of your tongue!"

Jack raised his eyebrow. "What a load of drabble," he whispered.

Erik raised his brow as well, but for different reasons. "That voice... that voice... I know that voice. It is very familiar!"

"What?" Jack asked, aghast that Erik could possibly recognize the Blackmail Bandit leader's voice.

"Lift me up, my powerful serpent!" The man cried, raising to his feet. He extended his arms above him, as though reaching out to the large statue. "I pledge you... my allegiance." He repeated quietly, bringing his arms back down to his sides. He placed his hands together in the position of prayer again and bowed to the large statue. Then he turned around to reveal his identity to his uninvited spectators.

Erik drew in a gasp and clutched his heart, feeling as though he would collapse on the spot.

"Erik, what is it?" Jack asked, still keeping his eyes on the man in the room who now appeared to be done with prayer and was moving on to complete errands. He looked up at Erik, closed the door and raised to his feet.

Erik extended an arm and pointed a stiff finger toward the door, a look of complete horror upon his face. His lips trembled as he uttered the name: "Raoul de Chagny."


	16. Chapter 16

---

16

---

"Who de what?" Jack asked.

"Le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. That's him!"

"And that would be...?"

"The man who married my beloved Christine."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Wha? Really? Him? Ew... if I could choose between small, light and meek or tall, dark and handsome, I'd definitely go with you. You big, sexy hunk of man, you," Jack said, elbowing Erik in the ribs.

"That's-- okay I'm not even going to go there. We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"We must warn Christine. I don't think she knows. If she did then I don't think she would have married him in the first place."

"Aye, that's a fine plan. There's only one flaw."

"Which is?"

"You have no idea where this Christine lives."

Erik opened his mouth to argue against Jack's words, then realized that the man was completely right. Christine could be anywhere. He thought for a moment, then the argument which he had wished for entered his mind. "Christine is _married_ to a Vicomte. Surely their residence is known by the populace, what with them being in the public eye."

Jack scratched his head, thinking about what had been said. "Hmm... you could be right," he agreed. "Let's get out of this dump and see what we can do."

Erik nodded and they exited through the cracked door, looking both ways as they walked along the path. They had met no one while traveling the path, but when they were about to turn back onto the main passage, voices and footsteps could be heard approaching again. They slinked back several feet into the path, standing as close to the wall as possible, their breathing rapid with fright, praying that the men would choose any other path to continue onto except theirs. When several silhouettes passed, carrying the normal chatter along with them, Jack and Erik let out sighs of relief, moving away from the wall. They turned onto the main passage and, with eyes open for further annoyances, made their way back to their starting point.

They hid behind the rock once more, crouching down in front of the massive thing. "How are we supposed to get out? The exit's sealed up," Erik whispered, staring up at the sandy ceiling where the hole that they had fell through had been.

"Well James had said that he had climbed atop this here rock and then felt around. He caught hold of a lever, moved it, and the gap opened."

"James?" Erik asked with a laugh. "The old man?"

"Yes," Jack replied, frowning. After making sure no one was around, he climbed up on top of the rock and felt around for a lever of any sort. He came up unsuccessful and snarled, coming back down to Erik on the ground.

"I'll try," he said, pushing past Jack and climbing atop the large rock himself. He felt carefully along the area until his hand struck the lever Jack had been searching for. "Found it," He announced.

Jack looked up at him, hardly able to believe that he'd found it so fast. Quickly, he pulled himself up onto the rock, next to Erik. He almost lost his balance and grabbed onto Erik's arm. "Let go of me," he barked.

"Just pull the bloody lever and get us out of this horrid place already," Jack ordered, still clutching onto Erik.

Erik pulled the lever and the ceiling began to shake before his eyes. Sand fell as a hole began forming above them. When it had finished forming, and looked to be big enough for them to fit through, Erik grabbed onto the sides and hoisted himself up, planting his feet back on land. He bent down and offered Jack his hand.

Jack took Erik's hand and he was pulled through the opening, coming out of the pit and returning to the sandy plain. He brushed himself off and looked down at the gap, seeing it begin to shake again as it closed up immediately. And then everything returned its calm and it seemed as if the whole experience had only been some kind of sick daydream.

They found their way across the island back to their 'borrowed' boat, untying it, getting back inside and rowing off, back to the coast. Jack returned the boat in its spot when they reached the dock, attempting his best to tie it back up exactly as it had been before he decided to 'borrow'. With one final glance, he decided it was good enough and continued up the side of the shore with Erik.

"Now... they're probably still residing in France," Erik said thoughtfully as they walked. "That means we'll have to get all the way back to Paris."

Jack sighed as they reached the side of the road once again. "Aw, man," he said in exasperation, throwing his thumb out to the passing carriages.

A shiny, black carriage stopped in front of them and the driver, with a tall, fancy top hat upon his head, craned his neck to look at them.

"Going to Paris?" Jack asked hopefully.

The driver shook his head and took off. Jack let out a long breath of air, kicking at the dirt on the ground with his feet. He walked along the road, his thumb extended. He waved it at various carts, buggies, wagons and carriages which crossed his path. Erik followed along slowly behind, not wanting to draw too much attention.

Jack growled in his frustration and sulked his head. When he raised it, he was met with an amazingly large wagon stopped in front of him, in fact it was so large that it was comical. There were vertical stripes along its surface, red and white. The top bent up into a point, almost tentlike. It was drawn by four horses, white as snow, who wore fancy bejeweled headpieces with feathers spouting from the tops. An absurd looking clown poked his head out from the wagon and stared at Jack with big, dopey eyes. He frowned, then turned it into a smile. "Need a ride?" The clown asked in a voice just as dopey as his appearance.

Jack narrowed his eyes on the clown's giant, red, circular nose. "Yes I--"

He was cut off when he was pushed down to the ground from behind. Erik had tackled him and was trying to hold him down. Jack struggled beneath him. "What are you doing?" He yelled over and over again, trying to break free of Erik's force.

The clown leaned his head out farther, inspecting the situation on the ground. A look of confusion came over his painted face. "I see you're busy now..." The clown said in a saddened voice. "I'll just leave you to do... whatever it is you're doing," He said, disappearing back inside the wagon. It started forward slowly, perhaps because of its large mass, and left Jack and Erik to their dealings on the ground.

Jack struggled to get his head up, watching the carriage turn the corner and vanish. But before it had went out of his sight, he had noticed, through the wagon's back opening, an ape and a ballerina in transport. Along with the clown, the size of the wagon, and the bright vertical stripes, the entire thing was completely laughable. These things pointed to one of two things: either it was a wagon of nuts or a wagon of circus performers. Even though Jack wanted to go with the first consideration, he decided that it was more likely that the second was the correct one.

"Get off! Get off of me!" Jack grumbled, pushing Erik off of him. Both men got to their feet and wiped themselves off. "What's the big idea, there? You want to get back to France and warn this Christine or not?" Jack asked, exhausted from the struggle. He breathed heavily, trying to regain his breath.

Erik breathed in and out weightily as well. He ran a hand along his hair piece, making sure it was in its place. "I do. I just... I..."

"We could've been on our way now if you could keep your hands off of me," Jack remarked, offering a chuckle.

Erik frowned, not finding anything funny. "I couldn't go with them."

"Why?"

"Because they were carnival people."

"You've got something against the carnies? What did they ever do to you? Shortchanged you on a game once, maybe?"

Erik swatted a hand at Jack. "No. It's not like that at all. It's... it's complicated. I guess I should have told you back when we were swapping stories, but I didn't think it was important that you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I..." Erik began, he looked at the corner that the wagon had disappeared behind only minutes before, breathed in and out, then looked down at his feet. "I can't tell you."

"Mate, I have a feeling that we're going to be together for a long time. I'm going to find out everything sooner or later so there's no point in keeping secrets. Spill."

Erik brought his head up to look at Jack, an expression of anguish taking over his face. His mouth drooped with sadness, his eyes glassy like the eyes of the dead animals on James's wall, Jack could swear that he could even see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was only for a moment, however, because in the next instant, Erik lowered his head to his shoes again and even if the man was crying, Jack would not be able to tell.

"There was a carnival. It was terrible. Awful," Erik said slowly, thoughts passing though his mind, Jack oblivious to all of said thoughts.

"You can't let one bad carnival ruin your life. It's okay," Jack tried reassuring him, patting Erik on the back. He didn't like the idea of a grown man crying and was hoping that his assurance would put his tears to a halt.

Erik pulled away from Jack's hand and turned to the wall which they stood next to. He placed his hands flat against its surface and leaned his head against the hard bricks. His voice came out forceful and full of power, "It was nothing to do with the carnival itself, you bumbling clod!" Then his tone dropped down to a whisper, 'It was... the... the... cage."

Jack stepped back, watching Erik against the wall. "A cage?"

Erik nodded his head against the wall, refusing to look at Jack. "Cold, steel bars against my skin. Straw lined the floor. The bag on my head! Oh, the bag!"

"What bag?"

"A small itchy sack with eyeholes cut into it so I could see. It was infested with bugs, however. How I would scratch and scratch! But the itching never went away. I would scratch until my skin began to bleed under my fingernails. And then he would hit me."

"Who'd hit you?"

"He was terrible! A terrible, terrible monster of a man. He told them I am a monster. But if I am a monster then he is even more of a monster. The things he did to me! I was tortured in that entrapment."

Jack raised his eyebrow, not quite sure what to say now.

"But _he_ was the one who received the final torture in the entrapment," Erik said, his voice now sounding distant, as though he were off somewhere else. He lowered one of his arms from the wall and reached into his back pocket, tenderly placing a hand over the noose rope which was placed inside and hanging loosely from the pocket. He let his hand linger for a moment before pulling it back and placing it against the wall again.

Jack watched the action, feeling very uncomfortable being there with him at the moment. He stepped back another pace, looking around at the other side of the road to see whether he could spot anyone's presence. Just in case...

His voice was a tone barely audible. "And then she came and helped me in my flight. And that was how I came to live in the opera house. It was because of her kindness. Her kindness... contrasted against his cruelty. He paid, though. He paid dearly. But his wager still could never measure to my suffering..." His tone suddenly raised to a booming note, "I hope he's rotting in hell!"

Jack shivered and stepped forward to Erik once again. He placed a hand over his slumped shoulder which covered his face against the wall. "Uh... there, there. Everything will be okay," He said stiffly, patting him.

Erik pulled away from the wall and Jack's hand with great speed and stood face to face with the pirate. His eyes, not the slightest bit tear-filled in the least, shined and glowed their red tint of fury, seeming to burn a hole in the direction he stared: Jack's skull. "Why me?" He suddenly asked with great distress. "Why me?"

"Um... I don't know. But... uh... I highly disagree with... uh... whatever it is that happened. Damn them, those monsters! They should be ashamed for what they did to you!" Jack yelled, trying to act as if he knew what he was talking about.

Erik nodded vigorously, the burning in his eyes lessening. "Yes!" He agreed. "The inflicted torment will not go unpunished." He began coming closer to Jack.

As Erik stepped a pace forward, Jack stepped an equal pace back until they were pushed back onto the road. A carriage saw them and stopped, a rich, fancy, large, French man peering down at them from atop his perch. "Do you need a lift?" He asked with a French accent, looking down at the men.

Jack and Erik's eyebrows went up, Erik's eyes ceasing to burn brightly and returning to their normal shade. They both turned from eachother to look at where the voice was coming from. They offered forced smiles to the French man. "Yes, Monsieur," Erik replied in a weak voice. He cleared his throat.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go on," He said enthusiastically.

They looked at eachother then slowly began to the back of the carriage. After getting in and sealing the door, they sat facing eachother in silence. The silence was broken by the French man saying, "I can only bring you until Paris, Monsieurs. Is that okay?"

Jack gripped onto the seat in front of him and turned around. "Yes! That is perfect!" He said, a real smile forming over his face. He let go of the seat and turned back to Erik. Nudging his head in the direction of the driver, he nodded. "That's just luck now, isn't it?" He said in a cheery tone.

Erik shrugged. "I suppose."

The rest of the carriage ride was filled with silence, except for the occasional whisper by Jack while playing his 'count the carriages' game when he spotted a new one and had to say its digit.

The carriage turned onto the Paris roads a long time after they had first set foot in it. The driver yelled out something in French, pulled on the horse reigns, and the carriage came to a smooth halt. He turned around to his passengers. "End of the line, Monsieurs," He stated, smiling at each man.

"Thank you for the ride," Jack thanked, reaching over Erik and pulling open the door. They exited the carriage and returned to land. As they were about to leave the driver behind, he suddenly called out to them, "Monsieurs!"

They turned around, befuddled, wondering what was wrong and the driver removed a hand from its holding spot on the reigns and pointed a finger at Erik. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, studying him. "Do I know you?" He asked curiously.

Erik shook his head from side to side violently, so much a no that it was nowhere near possible to ever perceive the reply as a yes.

The driver cocked his head to the right, wagging his finger in Erik's direction. "No, no. I know you. I've seen you somewhere before. Where do I know you from?"

Erik shook his head again with the same force. "No, Monsieur. You are mistaken."

"But that mask! I know it. It's associated with something... what is it?" He asked himself, his finger now on his chin as he thought.

Erik shook his head softly this time to himself, grabbing onto Jack's arm. The man was sure to realize who he was any second now. "Go!" He yelled, pulling Jack roughly along, breaking into a quick run.

The man looked up to see them running off and beyond. He shook his head. Rude. Very rude, indeed. He still wanted to remember where he had seen that man and what he was associated with or else he'd be pressing himself about it for days. He tilted his head upwards and gazed at the horizon. The top of the old Paris Opera house off in the distance caught his eye. The fading sun's rays reflected off the window glass that had been put in several weeks ago when the mission to restore the opera was put into place by the city. As his eyes passed over the roof of the building, recalling the great fire which had consumed what was once the most popular entertainment zone in Paris, his face contorted into a look of disbelief and he grabbed onto the reigns with both hands firmly. He gulped.

"Opera ghost," He said in a hushed tone and pulled on the reigns. The horses started off on their trot and led him off through the roads.

Jack and Erik walked down a street which they had not been through before. In fact, Jack realized that they were quite far from the dock where his Black Pearl was anchored. This was an entirely different area. Even the houses along this road looked much different. They were far richer and larger than the small dwellings which had filled other streets they had traveled.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"We're not that far from the Opera Populaire," Erik replied.

"Where's Christine?"

Erik shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Jack shrugged in return. "I don't know... but I say you should start asking people soon. Right now even. It will be dark in not that much time and I don't like the way these rich people walking down the roads look. They look like they're up to something..."

"Uh... yeah, sure," Erik said, rolling his eyes. They walked on the side area of the road. Various people in fancy dress passed them. Erik opened his mouth to stop a man who was coming their way, but when he came to them, he did not say anything and let the man keep walking. Instead of approaching someone on the street, he turned to Jack. "Jack, did you understand what I was trying to tell you before?" He asked, taking on a very serious tone. He stared at the pirate solidly.

"Um..." He began, unsure of what to tell him. He turned away, saw a fat well-dressed woman coming down the street in their direction, then turned back to Erik. He scratched behind his ear, swallowed, sniffed... anything that would allow him more time to think about how he would respond. Finally he replied, "Well... it was a bit hard to understand... but I think I got the jist of it."

Erik nodded slowly. "Really...? Well I apologize if I was difficult, but it's just really hard to deal with."

"Ah, yes," Jack agreed, looking behind Erik at the sun beginning to set. He took him by the shoulders and turned him around, leading him down the street. "But I'm sure that seeing Christine once again will make you feel all better."

Erik smiled. "Yes, perhaps you are right."

"I _know_ I'm right. Now in order to find her we must ask people her whereabouts."

"Okay."

"So... go do it then."

"Okay!" He said, feeling enlightened already just at the thought of meeting up with Christine Daae once again. He stopped in his place and saw a man passing. "Monsieur!" He called out, stepping in the man's way.

"Ahh! Le Fantôme!" The man yelled and ran away.

Erik sighed and spotted a young woman, "Madamoiselle?" He asked, stepping front of her. She eyed him strangely.

"Oui..."

"Avez-vous l'entendu à la Vicomte de Chagny?"

"Oui..."

"Connaitre-vous son residence?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Non."

Erik sighed again and let the lady pass. He held up a young man in his spot now. "Monsieur, avez-vous l'entendu à la Vicomte de Chagny?"

"Oui."

"Connaitre-vous son residence?" He asked, with more hope that before.

"Oui," The man replied, filling Erik with delight.

He smiled and nodded at the man, "Oui? Alors, c'est où la residence?"

"Dans mon cul, j'espére. Je le déteste le Vicomte!" He said, then walked off.

Erik frowned at the 'witty response', watching the man leave. "Well, that makes two of us," he commented. He had gotten his hopes up all for nothing. "Jack, I don't think this is going to work."

"Aw, don't give up mate. Try a few more at least. Who knows? Perhaps you may get lucky."

Erik nodded and stopped an old couple who were slowly making their way down the street's length. "Excusez-moi," Erik began, stopping the ancient man and woman. "Avez-vous l'entendu à la Vicomte de Chagny?"

The old woman looked at the old man with a furrowed brow. Then they turned to Erik and nodded in unison.

"Bon! Savez-vous son residence?"

They looked at eachother once again, then looked back at him. The old man nodded. "Oui."

"C'est où, la residence?" Erik asked, having a good feeling brew within.

The old lady stuck a wrinkled finger to her wrinkled chin. "Si je me rappelle encore... c'est pas très long une distance d'ici."

Erik glanced at Jack with a smile. He looked back at the old couple. The man began to speak, "Tu descendre ce rue là et après tu fait une tourne vers la gauche. Le rue est appelé 'Triomphe' est il faut que vous marche très lentement quand tu passe. Il y a beaucoup des contrôleurs en l'aire."

"On ne sait pas le numero du maison, on a oublié avec notres ages," The old lady remarked with a chuckle.

The man continued, "Mais souviens que c'est la maison qui est le plus grand et belle et il y a beaucoup, beaucoup des contrôleurs autour le domaine."

Erik reached out to shake both of their hands. "Merci beacoup. Vraiment, merci."

The old couple walked off leaving Jack and Erik to themselves. Erik turned to Jack, "Well, then, let's go!" He said, feeling terribly excited. He might actually get to see Christine again! Oh, how he would treasure the visit. He only hoped he did not faint.

They started walking down the road, as the old couple had instructed them to do. "Where is it?" Jack asked.

"Just follow me. Oh... and there might be some men to watch out for."

"Men?" Jack asked, feeling uncertain as to this little trip.

"Be careful if you see any."

"Okay..."

The long road came to a halt after a while and broke off to left and right turns. Erik began in the left direction, Jack hurrying to follow with Erik's brisk pace. As they moved quickly down the turnoff, the houses seemed to become even richer looking as they passed. "Do you see a road called 'Triomphe'?" Erik asked, wondering where the road was. He did not see any road by that name.

"Uhh..." Jack began. He shrugged, not thinking he had seen any road by such name as well.

Erik picked up speed and began to run. Jack turned his pace to a run as well, holding his hat atop his head so it would not blow off against the wind. Erik inspected the street signs as they came to each intersection, shaking his head when he did not see any 'Triomphe'. He was beginning to think that no such road even existed.

He felt tired so he stopped at another intersection. Letting out a long breath, he leaned his back against a fence to rest. Jack reached him and stopped in front, hunching over and grabbing his legs. He panted like a dog in the summer. Finally he raised up and turned around. The sun had just gone and they were standing in the mist of blue twilight. His eyes met with the street signs on the corner and he squinted against the darkness.

He breathed in and out rapidly and turned back to tap Erik on the shoulder. Incapable of words, he pointed to the street signs. Erik tilted his head to one side, confused at Jack, then looked at the signs as Jack had wanted. He squinted his eyes as well as they passed over the sign's lettering, then his eyes became full and wide. "Triomphe!" He cried.

Jack nodded, letting out a long breath. Erik grabbed him by the wrist and they ran through the intersection, turning on the road named 'Triomphe'. They were faced all at once with a giant mass of a house which sprouted up several stories into the air.

"Holy bejebus!" Jack exclaimed with a look of awe over his face.

"Shhh!" Erik whispered to Jack. "Remember about the men."

"Oh, right. The men."

They advanced, stepping up onto the house's lawn and making their way to the side of the massive living quarters. They began walking around to the back of the house when a man holding a lamp emerged from the distance and began in their direction. Erik pulled Jack flat against the side of the house. The man passed by them without noticing their presence and they exhaled in relief, continuing again. They reached the back, surprising enough without encountering any more men, and saw a large porch. There was glass door on the house's posterior. "Some bunch of men," Jack remarked dully.

"Perfect," he whispered to Erik, rubbing his hands together excitedly. His eyes were on the glass door.

They slowly climbed the porch's stairs, looking all around for any further intruders, saw none, then turned back to the door. Jack pulled a corner of his cape and placed a bundle of material over an area of the glass door.

"What are you doing? You're ruining my cloak," Erik whispered.

"You'll see," Jack replied, placing his hand over the bundle of material. He moved it back several inches, then pounded against the material, creating a hole in the glass. He took the material away and shook the broken glass out. "I hope nobody heard that," he said softly as he carefully reached a hand through the hole and grabbed onto a handle that was on the inside. He turned it slowly and the door opened with a small creak.

Erik nodded. "Hmm... good idea," He remarked, moving past Jack and entering the house through the door's opening. Jack followed in behind, leaving the door ajar. Upon entering the house, they were met with a terribly rich atmosphere. It was as though the entire inside of the house was made of marble and gold.

"Wow. I didn't know that Raoul guy was _this_ rich! I'd love to get me hands on some of this stuff!" Jack said, moving over to a shelf and picking up a decorative plate. He examined it thoughtfully, wondering if he could smuggle it away with him.

"Come away from there. We're not here to see anything except Christine."

Jack pouted disappointedly and placed the plate back in its place on the shelf. "You're no fun."

Erik rolled his eyes, searching for any sign of Christine or where she could be located. With such a big house, she could quite possibly be anywhere. They walked along, seeing a large spiral staircase. He looked down, seeing several floors beneath, then raised his head upwards and saw an equal amount of floors ahead. He scoffed, realizing he would never find Christine in this large contraption. He turned to Jack, "Up or down?"

Jack had his hands out to grab a painting from the wall. He pulled himself away sadly and approached Erik, looking up and down just as he had some moments before. "Up."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Down."

Erik growled. "Just pick one!"

"Up. Down. No... Up! No... down! Up?"

"Fine. Up," Erik agreed, placing his hand on the railing and ascending the large set of stairs to the next floor above. Jack followed, their capes swooping out behind them with their quick movements.

They stopped on the next floor, peering out. More riches! Jack thought he would suffer a brain hemorrhage if he stayed too long without stealing something. He eyed the various golden statues which lined the walls. Erik pulled him down through a long hall with many doors on either side.

Jack sighed. "Aw, man. She could be in any one of these," He said downheartedly, counting over thirty doors in his head. "Or she isn't and she's somewhere else on the floor. Maybe even on a different floor!"

Erik elbowed Jack in the ribs and he hunched over in pain. Jack opened his mouth to complain, but he stopped immediately as a soft sound began to fill his ears. It seemed all too similar to the experience within Erik's lair when he had heard the organ music for the first time. But now it was not organ music which was hypnotizing him, it was the smooth sound of perhaps an angel, coming from somewhere nearby. He straightened out, his eyes meeting Erik's.

Erik was caught in his spot, frozen. He could not move a muscle, did not want to move a muscle even if he had the ability to do so.

"Is that..." Jack began.

Erik nodded absently, feeling as though he were off in a different world. His legs suddenly began walking and he could not control them. They continued further down the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors. Why it was that particular door that his legs had carried him to, was a mystery. Jack, his hand over his ribs followed Erik, wondering what the man was up to.

The angel's tune was loud now. Very loud. As if it could be coming from the other side of the door which they stood in front of. Erik's hand came up and grasped the door's handle, slowly turning it to the right. He pushed the door open gently, letting the knob slip from his fingers. The wood moved in front of their eyes, parting away from the doorframe and revealing a large decorated room. And at the front of the room a large vanity table with a mirror sat. The mirror was bordered by circular, gas powered lightbulbs, there were various make up products which sat atop the table, cast aglow by the light reflecting from the bulbs. In front of the vanity table there was a chair and inside the chair... there was an angel.

With a brush in one hand, she carefully ran it through her soft locks, inspecting her refection in the mirror which lay in front of her. She wore a white, frilly frock for sleeping. From her luscious lips came a heavenly tune which bounced off of the room's walls and echoed all throughout the hall which was lined with rooms, as well as the rooms themselves. However, she did not realize so.

Seeing her there, dressed as she was, sitting in front of the mirror, Erik remembered of the times he would watch her in her dressing room in the Opera Populaire, seeing her in front of the mirror doing something like brushing her hair just as she was doing now. All those times watching her without her knowledge... and he was doing it again now-- Well, not for long, though.

Christine finished with her brush and put it down on top of the table. She had finished her song at the same moment as well, filling Jack and Erik with deep, dark voids within (though she did not know it). She moved forward, inspecting her face in the mirror. After offering a tired smile to her reflection, her mouth opened in a yawn. As she placed her hand over her mouth to cover it, she tilted her head to the side, noticing something odd in her mirror's reflection. It was the strangest thing! She could have sworn that she was seeing the Phantom of the opera!

She let out a nervous laugh. Or course it was her imagination. She had been seeing him in all of her mirrors for a long time after the opera had burnt down. It had stopped several months before, but every now and then she would be visited by the strange apparition. With a shrug, she cleared up the items atop the table, replacing them into drawers, all the while keeping her eyes on the reflection in the mirror. It was not going away. Usually it would disappear after a few moments... and then what was that next to him? It looked to be another man. It was hard to tell, though, because he was half covered by the doorway.

She slowly raised from her seat, her eyes still focused on the reflection. She pushed the chair under the table and began to turn in her place. Her eyes on the mirror... turning... turning... She lowered her eyes to the ground, then slowly brought them up to the doorway. She covered her hand over her mouth and emitted a high shriek as she saw that it was not her imagination. He was still there! She backed away, bumping into the chair.

With all of her strength, she picked the chair up and lifted it high above her head. "Don't come near me, you... you... you... beast!" She cried, brandishing the chair in her hands.

Erik raised a hand and began through the doorway, slowly approaching her even though she had said not to. He stood in front of her. Jack moved into the doorway, watching the entertainment excitedly. "Christine... my angel... I am not here to hurt you. I--"

She swung the chair at him and he dodged from its path. It struck the side of the vanity table, shattering several of the circular light bulbs. She pulled it back and brandished it in front of him again.

He gulped and placed his hands on the side of the chair, catching it just before she swung it at him again. With little effort he pulled it from her grip and set it back on the floor next to him.

"Who are you? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Christine asked, in tears.

He extended a hand, wanting to wipe away her hears, but she pulled away. He lowered his hand back to its side slowly. "Why, I am Erik, or course! Your angel of music!"

She sniffed and looked at him. "What?"

"Do you not remember me?"

"I remember, and that is the problem. Now tell me who you really are and why you would do such a horrible thing like this!"

"I am Erik," He repeated.

She raised an eyebrow, inspecting the man who claimed to be the Phantom of the opera. It looked like it was him. It looked that way exactly. But it couldn't be. "No... no. Raoul told me... he told me that you had died in the fire."

Erik's eyes went wide, hearing of the lie that Raoul had told her. "If I had died then how could I be right here standing in front of you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because you are a very sick man who's decided to come play me for a fool by pretending to be the Phantom of the opera. Well, you should be ashamed of yourself, whoever you are!"

"But I speak only truth! It is I who taught you to project yourself as does an angel. Do you not recall our many joyous sessions?"

She shook her head. "There were sessions. And they were joyous. But there were also the times when you, if you are who you say you are, killed. You killed! And you set the opera ablaze!"

Erik frowned, seeing that the conversation was not going to be anything like how he had imagined it would be. "It was all done in good intention."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. You killed and torched in good intention," She humored. "Why are you here?"

Erik sighed, turning to Jack who stood in the doorway still. He motioned with a hand for him to enter the room. Jack did as was proposed and took a place next to Erik.

"You are married to... _Raoul de Chagny_?" He asked distastefully.

"Of course."

"Do you think you know everything there is to know about him?"

"No. I _know_ that I know everything there is to know about him," she stated dryly, her tears disappearing and her emotions turning to anger.

"Really?" Jack asked thoughtfully.

Erik threw him a glance, then continued. "I think it may be best if you are seated when I tell you what I am about to tell."

She looked at the two men with a raised eyebrow, then backed away to a large plush chair and planted herself in its hold. She waited for them to continue.

"Miss... uh... Daae? Is your husband home right now?" Jack asked, beginning with his interrogation.

"No."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Is he often gone like this?"

"Yes."

"And is it quite often as well that you don't know his whereabouts?"

"Yes."

Jack shot an accusing finger out at Christine. "Aha!" He yelled.

Christine looked at Erik as though saying: 'Where did you find this guy?' He shrugged at her and threw another disapproving glance at Jack.

"Have you ever heard of the Blackmail Bandits?" Erik asked, taking over the interrogation process from Jack.

She held her head pensively. "Yes, I do believe I've heard of them once before. They are a gang of thieves, aren't they?"

Erik nodded. "Do you know who their leader is?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not really all that familiar with them. All I know is that they're a despicable group. I think they kidnap children!"

"Yes! They do!" Jack interjected.

"What if I were to tell you that your beloved husband, Raoul de Chagny is the leader of the Blackmail Bandits?"

Christine let out a faint laugh. "Well, I'd call you preposterous!"

"Well, Christine, then I suppose I am preposterous because I am telling you exactly that now. Raoul de Chagny is the leader of the Blackmail Bandits."

She shook her head and got up from her seat. "Okay now, whoever you are. It's a funny game you're playing but I'm not buying it. Now, I'd like you to leave or I will call the guards."

"What guards?" Jack ridiculed.

"But it's true! Don't you believe me?" Erik asked.

"Yes! We saw it with our own two eyes!" Jack added.

She stared at them coldly. "First of all," She began, pointing at Jack and narrowing her eyes. "I don't even know who you are."

Jack grinned, trying to work his charm. "Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She looked at him blankly.

"Surely you _have_ heard of me, haven't you?"

She only stared at him with the same blank look. He frowned and looked at the floor sadly. She turned her gaze and finger on Erik now. "And you, if you are who you say you are! You're stupid and make things up! You lied to me about being the angel of music. How do I know you're not lying now?"

Jack stepped forward. "He's not lying. And if he has lied to you before he's incredibly sorry. He's a good, respectable man. Raoul de Chagny is the liar."

She sat back down in the chair and pondered. "Hmm..." She said, thinking about the situation. "Well... he _has_ acted strange and disappeared at night. There's some weird things he has here as well. I found this odd box in his room several days ago. I went to open it and he came in, pulling it away from me, saying that if I ever went through his things again there would be some serious trouble. I was so afraid of him that day! I'd never seen him act that way," she explained, recalling the incident and shivering.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Well, believe us when we say that he's a bad guy. You need to get out of here ASAP. Right now even!"

"Right now! But I can't... I... I..."

All at once, without even thinking, Erik stepped forward and grabbed Christine, throwing her over his shoulder. As he hauled her away out of the room, she began to kick and scream against him, demanding to be put down. But her tries were feeble compared to his strength. She strained herself so much that her entire body weakened and she passed out.

She was carried from her luxurious home in the middle of the night, not a soul the wiser.


	17. Chapter 17

---

17

---

The first thing Christine realized when she began to come to, was that she was lying down somewhere very soft... very familiar. She remembered this feeling very much but could not place her finger on it just yet. She opened her eyes to be met with the face of Erik right above hers. She peered into his dark eyes and gasped, inching away. He had watched her while she slept and with her awakening, it was a touch displeasing, as he had been enjoying just observing her lay there... in his swan bed.

He gazed upon her lying body in a daze, a loving look over his face. She sat up, taking a moment to look at her surroundings. She was sure she'd find herself in some sort of underground dwelling... a deep lair. But she was mildly surprised to find herself in... what seemed to be the innards of a ship?

"Where have you taken me?" She asked.

Jack appeared from the darkness and looked down at her. "Why, lassie, you're aboard my ship: The Black Pearl."

"But I don't want to be aboard a ship. I want to go back home."

"You can't. Not until we catch your husband. You said yourself that he was acting a bit strange. Who knows... he could come home one day and inflict violence upon your pretty little head," Jack explained, extending a hand and caressing her face softly.

She pulled away from the pirate in disgust. Erik offered him an angry look, as if to say: 'Keep your filthy pirate hands off my girl.'

"Yes, and we can't have any of that. So I'm afraid you're just going to have to stay here until we return."

"No! What are you going to do to Raoul? You can't hurt him!"

"Girl, do you know how many people he's hurt himself? He gets what he deserves," Jack said.

She began to cry. "No... he's a sweet man. Charming... he'd never even harm a fly."

Jack shook his head in disappointment. Erik ran a hand through her hair gently. "It will be okay... just lie down and get some more rest."

She lay down, staring up at the dark, wooden ceiling. As her eyes began to shut, they suddenly sprung open once again, hearing Erik's voice. He had started singing her a song. She sighed and allowed his melody to carry her off to sleep.

When she was asleep, Jack and Erik peered over her, then went to the stairs to leave the ship. As they walked down the gangplank and off through the streets once again, Jack sighed loudly. "Oh, no. Don't tell me we have to get all the way back to Maple Cay!"

Erik nodded solemnly, feeling just as reluctant about going through all of the mess it took to get back.

Jack planted his head in his hands. "No!" He cried. He let out a long breath and regained himself. "I'm _really_ getting too old for this," he said quietly to himself. "Stupid shenanigans..."

Somehow... just somehow they managed to get all the way back to Maple Cay that night. As they walked to the west side of the island to find the gap in the sand, they only hoped two things: that Raoul had decided to work a late shift in his malevolent job and that they would get out of the passage alive.

When the ship appeared before them and began to descend into the hole, Jack turned to Erik and asked, "Hey, do you know how that works? I was wondering."

Erik nodded. "It's not that complicated. It's just a projected hologram," he explained as they ran to the closing hole in the sand. "You see, there's a sensor placed underneath the sand and when something goes over it-- like us when we step on it-- there's a signal sent to the projector machine. It projects an image of a large ship in the water, moving over to the sand. When the ship reaches the sand, it sends another signal and that one is for the hole to open. The hole opens, the projector makes the ship disappear, and then whoever's triggered the system in the first place is able to get in. Quite simple, you see," He finished as they fell through the hole and landed on the ground. They moved to hide behind the rock.

Jack scratched his head. "Yeah... simple..."

They waited several minutes, watching various Blackmail Bandits pass them. When the coast was finally clear, they bolted out from behind the rock and began their descend through the passage. They turned off of the path which led to the door they had broken down earlier. They wondered if it was still in shambles as they walked, then when they reached it and saw that it was all in one piece again, they sighed.

"I guess we have to break the door down again. Why'd they have to replace it so fast?" Jack asked, not feeling in the mood for anymore breaking of things.

Erik shrugged and pulled his lasso from his pocket, wrapping it around the doorknob once again. Jack watched as he broke the knob off again, feeling as though all of this was very déjà vu. Erik threaded the rope through the hole where the knob had been carefully. Jack tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for him to be finished. When he was offered an end of the rope, he grabbed onto it quickly and they pulled and pulled against the reinforced door until in cracked down the middle again.

They stepped through into the dull room of wood and steel items and made their way to the door where they had found Raoul in prayer. Before opening the door, they made their plans of what was to be done upon entering. They decided that they would not kill him, simply corner him and take him. After tying him up with Erik's rope, they would then smuggle him out and take him back to the Black Pearl, locking him in the brig, as they had done with Akhmed. And in the brig he would remain until he confessed to his evil doings. Following the confession, they would haul him off to a real prison and then it would be up to professionals to decide what would become of him. Their plan was flawless, it simply had to work.

Erik twisted the doorknob open in one quick motion and kicked the door out of their way. They jumped into the fancy room, all set to clobber the Blackmail Bandits leader. However there was only one thing that they had forgot to account for in their plan... there was no way it could be carried out with if Raoul was not in the room.

"Where is he?" Jack yelled, looking all around, still trying to make sure that Raoul was not there somewhere.

Erik sighed. "I don't know. But he's certainly not in here."

"Dammit!" Jack yelled out, smacking his fist against the wall. "Ow!" He cried, pulling his throbbing hand back and rubbing it. Suddenly the wall which he had hit began to shake and quiver in front of him. "Uh oh..." he said nervously, not meaning to have broken the wall or anything. The wall continued to vibrate and then a rectangular section parted away, leaving a dark passage in front of them.

"Whoa," Jack said in amazement, rubbing his hand.

"Come on," Erik said impatiently, pulling Jack along. They walked through the opening in the darkness until they could see a small fragment of light become visible. Continuing to the light, they stopped when they were blocked off by a glass covering over the end of the exit. They peered through the glass, seeing a horrible sight before them.

They had walked all the way to what looked to be a torture room! The walls were lined with jail cells much like the brig cells upon the Black Pearl. However, not only where there confinements along the walls (which were full of sickly looking men, women and children) but there were several small oval shaped cages which hung from the ceiling. In these cages there were also sickly looking children as well as men and women who were much to big for the small size of the cages and who had to slump down to fit inside. Erik shook his head in disbelief as his eyes moved over the room, noting two tables in the corner. The tables had straps at the top and bottom which were attached to a strange mechanism at the front of the tables... they appeared to be tables to torture someone by stretching. And the worst part was that one of the tables was not empty, there was an exhausted looking man entwined in the straps.

Jack's eyes darted around the horrible contraptions as well. They fell upon a different table at the center of the room. There were chains attached, made so that they would hold down the victim, and above the table, hanging from the ceiling, a large blade hung, it's edges were razor sharp. It was a scimitar. Jack gulped.

There were other various torture utensils placed in the room. Jack turned away, clutching his stomach. He thought he was going to be sick. Erik's eyes remained on the room, though. Completely the opposite of Jack, he could not bring himself to _stop_ looking at the terrible torture measures. It was all so despicable.

"Do you see Raoul anywhere in here?" Erik asked Jack suddenly.

Jack turned around, a hand over his mouth. He did not want to look back into the room, but he forced himself. He began to shake his head no, when a figure clad in the black robes caught his eye from the corner of the room, his back turned to them. Jack noted the golden chains and turned his sight away from the room, placing his gaze on Erik. "Yes, he's right there," Jack replied, pointing at the robed figure through the glass.

Erik nodded, tightening his grip around the noose which he held. He couldn't wait to get a hold of the man who was responsible for such animosity towards poor human beings. "On the count of five we burst through this glass and jump him, okay?" Erik said, his eyes on the back of Raoul.

Jack eyed the glass with uncertainty. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous... I mean--"

"One!"

"We might hurt ourselves... I--"

"Two!"

"Can't we--"

"Three!"

"But--"

"Four!"

"Fine! You win!"

"Five!"

They burst through the glass paneling, which they did not realize had been a two-sided mirror, a large noise of crashing, an explosion of glass shards flying every which way. Several of the captives who were still alert enough to notice the entrance emitted gasps and shrieks, seeing the two strange men burst through the mirror.

Raoul, however, was still turned around, busy inspecting his torture procedures. He had not even flinched upon Jack and Erik's arrival. He paid no mind to the change in the atmosphere around him. Finding it strange that he had not even moved, they approached him as he continued to stay turned around, their weapons ready to strike.

They reached him and Jack extended a hand, placing it on the turned man's shoulder. He spun him around and shrieked, laying his eyes upon a rotting skull where Raoul's head should have been. Various bugs crawled through whatever was left of flesh over the face.

"A decoy!" Erik yelled, angered.

Jack let go of the skeleton's shoulders in disgust, the entire thing falling to the floor in a heap. "I suspected that this was a little too easy," Jack said, recovering from his fright.

Erik was about to propose that they leave, when he looked around the room at the caged people, saw their dark, lonely eyes and felt their pain take him over. "Where is the leader?" He yelled out to them, hoping that someone could provide an answer.

"He's in the invention room." A small voice called from somewhere in the room.

Erik moved toward where the voice had come from, standing in front of one of the cages. He peered down at a small, filthy boy who looked up at him with bright blue eyes. The eyes took him in and tugged on his heartstrings. "The invention room?" He asked curiously. "Are you sure?"

The boy nodded. Erik sighed, eyeing the lock on the boy's cage. He turned away from it and glanced around the room. "Do you see a key anywhere, Jack?" He called.

Jack looked around the walls, then spotted a hook with a large key strung around it. He stepped away from the decoy corpse and went to fetch the key. When he had it, he brought it to Erik. He took it from Jack and slipped it in the lock, turning it quickly. He pulled the door open with a creak, then moved to the next cage, repeating the process. When all of the wall cages were open, Erik began to unlock the ceiling cages. While he was doing that, Jack freed the people who were stuck in the torture contraptions.

Making sure that there were no more people locked up that they may have forgotten about by accident, they stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by the tortured captives. "He's in the invention room, yes? Where is this invention room?" Erik asked.

A frail man lifted his hand in the air and opened his mouth. "It's along the first path of the bunch. But it's heavily guarded."

"I suppose just like his house is," Jack muttered under his breath.

"The first path," Erik repeated after the man. He scratched his chin pensively. "Heavily guarded?" He repeated. After another moment of thinking, "I have a plan."

"Single file, everyone!" Jack ordered the lot of people after Erik had explained the plan to everyone including himself. He thought it might just work if it was carried out properly. He watched as all of the tired men, women and children followed his instruction and noisily gathered into a long line in front of him.

"Now march!" He yelled.

The group started up, their heavy footsteps echoing through the dark passage behind the shattered mirror, as Jack led them to the luxurious room which lay behind. Erik stood at the back of the line, making sure everything was going right from his place.

Jack led them through the luxurious room, many of the captives not having seen such riches in a long time commenting on the room's splendor, and to the next room, which was the poorer looking chamber. He carefully wedged his way through the split door and stood off to the side in the corridor, an eye on the opening. "Through this way. Be careful now," He instructed.

One by one each member of the line up exited through the splintery cut in the wood until Erik was the last one left. He exited as well and continued walking with the line. They walked all through the fourth passageway, not encountering any of the Blackmail Bandits. When Jack arrived at the point which came back to the turnoff of splitting paths, he stopped and turned around to the long line. Raising a finger to his lips, he commanded them to be quiet. "Shhh! We're about to switch onto the first path."

The incessant chatter began to die down and in seconds there was total silence. Jack nodded and lowered his finger. He pulled out his weapons and lifted them up so the line up could see. They understood the gesture and did as was required, readying their own feeble weapons which Jack and Erik had gotten them from the wood and steel lined room. Jack began his pace once again, turning onto the main passage and then making another turn onto the first path. The line up behind followed along.

They had gotten three quarters of the way through the path without encountering anything odd and Jack was sure they'd have Raoul de Chagny in custody in no time. He saw a door at the end of the passage and assumed that it was the inventing room in which they'd find their culprit.

He stopped his group and turned around. "Now be very quiet. I'm going to enter," he whispered. The group of people fell silent once again. Erik, still at the end of the line, looked all around the passageway which they had just come through. He felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Jack approached the door and wrapped his hand over the handle. With one swift pull, the door opened, being unlocked, and he lay his eyes upon the strangest room he had ever seen in his life. There were wild machines and gadgets in all parts of the room. He had no idea what any of them were, even decided that he did not _want_ to know what any of them were. Hunched over in the corner, inspecting a strange machine, was the black robed figure with the gold chains on his outfit.

Jack smiled. This would be too easy... he set a foot into the room and began inside. He had almost reached the hunched man when he was stopped by a yell.

"Jack!" Erik called, running through the line of people and entering the room behind him. "Jack, the entire passage is shaking!" He yelled. Various screams and cries of the captives could be heard from outside the doorway.

The hunched man suddenly sprung around to face Jack and Erik. With a look upon his face that seemed both crazed and menacing, Raoul offered the men a smile. He approached them, holding a sort of strange tweezer-like apparatus and pinching it open and closed in front of their noses. Sparks ran in the space between the two metal tips. Jack cringed back as a spark flew out in front of his face, barely touching him.

"I just love guests," Raoul said in a tone that Erik had never heard him speak in before. Raoul glanced behind his guests at the opened doorway where the entire passage was shaking and his captives were in a panic. "especially when they bring gifts." He pinched the tweezers once again, the sparks growing.

Jack made a face of discomfort, placing his hands out in front of him pleadingly. "Why don't we... uh... why don't we just put that down and then we can have a nice conversation like normal people."

Raoul let out a long laugh, pinching his tweezers in front of their noses. Erik growled, grabbing onto Raoul's wrist and pulling it down so that the tweezers were pointed at the floor. "You should be ashamed, hurting Christine with your lies. She doesn't deserve this."

Raoul frowned as the tweezer apparatus slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. He pulled from Erik's grip and suddenly began to spin around quickly in his place, his robes flying all about him, making Erik and Jack become in a daze. He stopped spinning and when Erik and Jack snapped from their daze, they were faced by a Miss Christine Daae in the robes.

Jack raised his eyebrow, throwing a glance at Erik. Erik could only stand there, gaping at the image of his lovely Christine.

"Oh, Erik. I love you so much." She said softly, taking his hand in hers and caressing it. She pulled him close to her, so close that there was no space between them. She drew his head forward, as though she were to kiss him.

"No, Erik! It's a trick!" Jack cried, trying to pull him away.

But Erik was not listening, brushing off Jack's attempts to pull him away. As he was about to place his lips upon those of his love, her tongue darted from her mouth, turning green and sprouting sets of beady little black eyes, separating into several snakes. The snakes hissed at Erik, their own tongues slipping in and out of their mouths.

Erik jerked away, throwing Christine to the floor. He watched as her creamy skin turned from its normal beautiful tone to a shriveled green leathery texture. Her large, yellow eyes bulged in their sockets as the snakes darted from her mouth. She raised to her feet and began to spin once again.

When the spinning ceased, the robed figure faced Jack. He let out a scream of horror as he feasted his eyes upon the dreaded Captain Barbossa! "No! You're dead! I killed you!" He cried, backing away from the approaching pirate captain.

"You cursed me, Jack. You cursed me! And now you will pay..." He said as he continued towards Jack, his arms outstretched, meant to choke him.

As the cold hands wrapped around Jack's neck and tightened, he began to cough. Suddenly Barbossa's face turned to a confused expression and his hands pulled from Jack's neck. Rubbing his neck, Jack looked to Erik to see that he had wrapped a lasso around the creature's waist and had fastened it securely. As the creature rolled around in its ropes, trying to free itself, Erik tied more ropes around it, until its limbs were useless and all it could was roll.

Jack looked away, turning his eyes up to the ceiling of the room. The room was quivering so very badly! They had to leave! "Erik! Grab it and let's go. The entire headquarters is going to come down!"

Erik grabbed the writhing thing on the floor and threw it over his shoulder. After some more struggling on Erik's shoulder, it exhausted itself and passed out, laying limply against him. They exited the room, coming through the door and back into the passage. Their way was blocked by all of the screaming captives who were panicking without the slightest idea of what to do.

"Back into line!" Jack called over the rumbling of the walls. He waited for them to follow his command, feeling very impatient. After several moments he saw that no one would be getting back into line. He gulped and shouted again, "Okay then... run!"

At this command, all of the frightened people began their run through the long pathway in their own disorderly fashion. Pieces of the walls and ceiling were coming down on top of them now. Jack ran a ways length, then slowed, looking behind his shoulder for Erik. He did not see him and became worried. "Erik!" He called.

Erik ran, the heavy bundle over his shoulder slowing his pace somewhat. He heard Jack yell and quickened his pace. Jack saw him emerge from a turn on the path and his heart slowed. "We have to--"

He was cut off when Erik suddenly collapsed to the floor with a booming scream which echoed through the entire crumbling underground headquarters. Jack looked down at him strangely, then went to his side, helping him up to his feet.

Erik groaned and reached his arm behind him, pulling a dart from his back. Jack looked at the dart in his hand and gulped. Erik looked up to see various machines attached to the tops of the walls which were emitting the same types of darts along the pathway. He let out a growl, throwing the dart to the floor and continuing his pace. Jack followed behind him absently, wondering what was in the dart and whether or not it would be the end of his new friend.

They continued along the passage, all of the captives having disappeared after their Jack and Erik's small break. Turning onto the main path, they ran until they reached the starting point. They witnessed several of the captives stepping up onto the large rock and pulling themselves from the opening in the sand. Apparently all of them knew how to exit the prison without being told.

Jack climbed up onto the rock, Erik going up behind him slowly. Jack found the lever this time and pulled it, reopening the sandy hole. He pulled himself free and peered down, extending his hands to Erik.

Erik placed the creature in Jack's grip, Jack almost dropping the heavy thing, wondering how Erik had carried the figure all this way. He secured it on the sand next to him and extended his hands once again to Erik, keeping an eye on the tied bundle in case the thing should wake up.

After he noticed that Erik was not coming he turned his eyes away from the bundle and looked down into the hole, seeing Erik looking rather flushed. "Come on, mate. Grab my hand," Jack said nervously.

Erik slowly grabbed onto Jack and tried his best to help Jack in lifting him from the opening. When he was out, they both sat on the sand, tired and catching their breath. They had spent so long in the secret headquarters that it was already morning and the sun was rising. Jack peered off behind him, watching several of the remaining captives run off into the distance.

He turned back to the hole and saw it close up. He looked at Erik, eying him with worry. "What was in that thing?" He asked curiously.

Erik shook his head, breathing heavily. "I don't know... but I don't feel so well."

Like a signal, the entire underground began to shake beneath them and Jack remembered that the headquarters was going to go at any moment. He lifted to his feet, pulling Erik up next to him. He reached down and grabbed the creature, struggling to carry it.

"Back to the boat. Quickly!" He said, beginning through the sand. Erik followed along, dragging his weight tiredly.

They reached the shore, Jack scanning the area in a panic, searching for their 'borrowed' boat. "Where is it?" Jack yelled impatiently, the weight of the bundle in his arms exhausting him. He was worried that the captives had taken it, but then his eye stopped down the shoreline, seeing the boat finally. He pulled Erik and the bundle along to the end, dropping the creature onto one of the seats of the boat and helping Erik into the other. He grabbed both paddles, deciding that Erik was in no position to be rowing, and stuck them into the water as he sat himself down.

He rowed back to land, seeing several captives swimming through the water to make their return. He got out and tied the boat up at the dock. After helping Erik out and resuming to carry the tied creature, he ran out into the middle of the road, putting the creature on the ground next to him. He waved his hands about, back and forth. "A ride! I need a ride! Quickly! Someone! A ride to Paris, please!" He yelled throughout the road, waving his hands like a maniac.

Several people in the houses around peeked their heads from their windows, seeing the madman yelling on the street, and closing their shutters.

Erik leaned his back against the wall he had once leaned against while telling Jack bits and piece of his story. He felt so tired, he just wanted to sleep. He felt his eyes beginning to close.

A carriage came thundering through the street, Jack waving his arms and calling to it. It nearly ran him over, just managing to swerve out of the way just before narrowly hitting him. "Can you take us to Paris?" Jack asked the driver frantically, pointing to the sickly robed bundle of a... thing on the ground next to him and then at Erik who was drifting off to sleep against a wall.

The driver gulped, looking from Erik to Jack to the bundle. He sighed and nodded. "Sure," he agreed reluctantly, nodding for him to get into the back.

Jack let out a long breath of relief, hoisting the bundle into the carriage. "Erik! Come on!" He called as he was placing himself inside next to it. He waited a moment, then saw that Erik was not coming. Raising from the carriage in irritation, he approached Erik at the wall.

"Oh... Christine..." He muttered dreamily in his slumber.

Jack shook Erik awake. "Hurry up," He said in distaste, pulling him onto the street and pushing him up onto the carriage and into a seat. As soon as his head hit the soft seat, he fell back asleep.

The horses took off quickly, sending a jolt through the carriage which awoke Erik for a moment. He returned to sleep instantaneously, however.

Jack eyed the sleeping man suspiciously, nudging him awake. Erik strained his eyes tiredly to look at Jack. "What do you want?" He asked, annoyed that his sleep had been disrupted yet again.

"Mate, I don't know what was in that dart but I really don't think you should be going to sleep."

Erik shook his head, his eyes closing again. He leaned his head comfortably against the plush seat. "Oh, that's nonsense. There's nothing wrong with catching a few--" He let out a long yawn. "winks."

Jack shook him awake, feeling the natural desperate need for sleep as well, but pushing it aside. "No. You're going to stay awake until we figure out what was in the dart. If you go to sleep, Erik, you may very well... never wake up."

Erik stared at Jack as he spoke this, his eyes becoming wide. "But... but... I'm so tired! Please, Jack. Just five minutes."

Jack shook his head, smiling at the fool. "No, no. You see? That's exactly what that thing's doing to you. You just think you're tired. It's the poison making you feel that way."

Erik sighed, frowning. "Poison! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think that's what it is. Now, you must stay awake!"

"But I can't!"

"Oh, it's easy, mate. Let's just count some carriages to pass the time."

Erik growled. "No."

"Fine," Jack said disappointedly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been all excited to play his fun little game. "Then how about we sing?"

The proposition had sparked Erik's interest. His eyebrow went up and he thought about it for a moment. He finally nodded. "Okay."

Jack sighed in relief. "Okay," He agreed. "Mary had a little lamb."

Erik winced. "Little lamb," he continued reluctantly.

"Little lamb."

"Mary had a little lamb."

"It's fleece was white as snow."

"Everywhere that Mary went..." Erik could feel that this was going to be a loooong carriage ride.


	18. Chapter 18

---

18

---

Jack and Erik stood over the creature... _whatever_ it was... waiting for it to wake up. It had been passed out the entire carriage ride. It had not even woken up when Jack had fumbled with the bundle while trying to get it up the gangplank and it had fallen down the bumpy piece of wood, hitting the ground. It's black silk turban had slipped from its head, rolling away into the water. If its chest weren't steadily moving up and down with the intake of air as they watched it closely, they would think it to be dead.

Erik's little health scare with the poisonous dart had been taken care of upon their arrival within the ship once again. After paying a visit to the ship's doctor and having been injected with a strange serum, his feelings of sleepiness fell away and, in fact, he then felt quite the opposite. He was bursting with energy and didn't want to lay his eyes upon another bed or pillow for a long time.

"I'm sick of waiting. I'm waking him up," Jack said impatiently, placing a hand over the door of the jail cell.

Erik pulled him back. "No, let's just wait it out. I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough."

Jack sighed. "Fine."

They watched the thing for several minutes more, then heard small footsteps approaching from behind. They turned around to see that Christine had woken from her own slumber at least. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to them.

In that moment, while their backs had been turned to see Christine's entrance, the thing on the floor had finally stirred and woken up. It climbed to its feet, spinning around and taking on the form of Raoul de Chagny.

Christine removed her hands from her eyes and saw her love, Raoul, in the brig. She ran to him, clutching onto the bars tightly. "Raoul!" She cried. "Oh, where have you been? You've worried me sick!"

Raoul opened his mouth to reply, but Jack pulled her grip from the bars and stood in Raoul's way. "Don't fool yourself, lassie. It's not him. I think it would be best if you just went back to the--"

"Of course it's him!" She cried, pawing her way past Jack. He nearly toppled over but caught his balance just before he could fall. Christine reached her hands through the bars, taking Raoul's hand in hers.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, her hand dropping from Raoul's. "No! Don't touch him!" He yelled.

Raoul nodded. "Yes... It is I," he replied. Suddenly his features began to change before their eyes and his head became the massive head of a lion. It's eyes sparkled a neon green, sparks coming out through the pupils. It's large mouth opened to emit a piercing roar which shook the entire boat.

Christine shrieked in horror, moving behind the two men and hiding behind them. "What is that _thing_?" She asked. "Where's Raoul?"

Erik shook his head, recalling how the creature had tricked him in his most vulnerable of states, pretending to be Christine. _Their lips had come so close... _"We don't know."

She peeked over the men's shoulders to see the lion's eyes spark. Suddenly the creature began to spin around to transform again. When it stopped it had taken on the form of Christine once again. Christine looked at herself in shock.

The fake Christine waved and hand and smiled. "Hi!" It said happily.

She backed away, looking at the exact copy of herself. "I think that maybe you are right... I'm going to go back over there..." She said slowly, pointing down to the darkness where Erik's ship lair lay. She took off quickly in its direction and disappeared.

Jack and Erik turned back to the monster, seeing it had turned back into Raoul. "Where's the real Raoul de Chagny?" Jack asked the thing.

A devilish grin formed over its lips. It's mouth transformed into an oyster shell, snapping open and shut with little clicks. But instead of a pearl being tucked away in its innards, it was filled with spiders. The black, hairy arachnids crawled from the oyster shell, moving down his face and chin, down his body and onto the floor, scampering off into the darkness.

Jack winced and turned his head away. He thought he would be sick. Turning back, "Okay... that's a really nice magic trick but can you uh... keep the spiders to yourself. I don't need them roaming around my ship. Thanks."

The oyster shell, where his mouth should have been, snapped shut, the spiders ceasing to drop. Raoul began to spin around, stopping and becoming none other than Will Turner. Jack scratched his head. "Oh, this is all so confusing!" He said, staring at Will.

"He's in Maple Cay," Will suddenly said.

Erik approached the cell, staring at Will. "Raoul? On Maple Cay?"

Will nodded, smirking.

"Where on Maple Cay?"

The creature spun around, its head turning into that of a sheep's. "Baaaah!" It exclaimed in a deep tone. It's arms lifted up, Jack and Erik expecting to see hooves underneath the large sleeves of the robe. But instead of hooves it had giant lobster claws. They clicked open and shut. Then it spun around again, turning into a rather appealing female.

Jack looked up to see a familiar face. "Giselle!" He yelled, stepping in front of Erik and grabbing onto the bars.

Giselle slapped Jack across the face and threw her head back, emitting a soft, sexy laugh.

Jack moved back, rubbing his face and staring at the Giselle-thing. "Even if it's not her, I suppose I _did_ deserve that," he admitted, frowning.

She nodded and put her laughing to a halt. "I don't know where exactly he is, you handsome devil, you. My pretty little head doesn't allow me to think so widely," she explained to Erik, smiling and tossing her blonde, flowing hair to the side.

"Who are you? Really?" Erik asked, annoyed by all of these tricks.

Giselle's smile faded and turned into a look of sadness. Her head lowered and she stared at her feet glumly. She shook her head softly to herself and raised it to look at them again. Whiskers had spouted from her face, her eyes had grown wide and a reflective orange color. Pointed ears grew from the sides of her head. She had begun to look cat-like.

"Tell me who you really are!" Erik yelled at the cat girl.

She shook her head in disappointment again and sighed, reaching a hand into her robes and pulling something out. As she brought whatever it had been that she had gathered to her lips, Jack eyed it curiously, reaching his hand into his own pocket and fetching his large keyring. As he shoved the proper key into the lock and turned it, throwing the door open, he was too late.

It had been a pill that she had taken from her robes, most likely poison. She had taken it before Jack had been able to open the door. Her body fell to the floor in disarray right in front of his eyes. Erik walked into the cell and they both watched in disbelief as the cat girl's skin turned into that horrible green leathery texture. The entire body seemed to wither and shrivel, rotting away. It shrunk, squeezing in the shape of small ball, until there was nothing left of the creature except an empty set of robes. Smoke raised from the robes as they sizzled.

"Well, that's it, I guess," Erik said, shaking his head. "Now we'll never know who it was."

Jack nodded. "Well, at least he... or she... will never inflict harm upon anyone ever again. And I think that was the main reason for going after... _it_."

They sighed and left the heap of sizzling robes on the floor, closing the door behind them. Several spiders passed over them and disappeared once again into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

---

19

---

Jack pushed leaves out of his way. "Have you found anything?" He called to Erik.

Erik emerged from another section of leaves, hearing the call. He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But I'm not giving up until we find him."

Jack sighed and continued in his search. They must have wandered throughout the entirety of Maple Cay, including its vast forest, five times now and still they had come up with nothing. Raoul had to be there somewhere...

Erik looked around, inspecting every inch he could lay his eyes upon. He still came up with nothing though. "Jack!" He called from within the trees.

"What?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Come here."

"Alright," He sighed, beginning through the area of trees where he was located, and moving in the direction of where the voice had come from. He broke into a slow jog, the leaves on the trees whipping past him as he ran. As he spotted the top of Erik's head amongst the trees several feet ahead, he slowed his pace. Suddenly, his run was impeded by something sticking out of the ground. Not seeing it, he slipped and fell, his arms flailing out for support. He hit his chin on the dirt and groaned.

Erik came to him and looked down at the toppled man. He helped him up, then observed the protrusion that had caused the fall. He bent down, pushing dirt away from it and seeing that it was a piece of wood.

Jack spat on the ground, inches from the wood. "Damn thing. Could've killed meself on that piece of wood". He said miserably, smoothing out his clothing with his hands.

Erik shook his head, continuing to stare at the wood. "No... no that's not just any piece of wood, Jack. It's more than that."

"Oh, so I suppose it's a _magic _piece of wood now, eh?" Jack scoffed, turning his head away and looking at the trees. "I think you've wandered too long in these woods. Did you happen upon any 'special' types of herbs that you thought you'd try while I was gone?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "No," He stated dryly. "I meant that this is a handle."

Jack turned his head back, looking confusedly at Erik. "A handle?"

Erik nodded. "Yes," he replied, grasping his hand around the wood. With one quick jerk upwards, the ground began to lift up, dirt falling from the area. It was a door. Dust raised up in the air from the opening and settled on the ground around them.

Jack peered down into the black opening, seeing the beginnings of a stairwell which led down into the unknown. He looked back at Erik with uncertainty.

Erik gestured to the opening. "After you."

Jack gulped and slowly moved to the opening. He placed his feet on the first stair, then began his descend. Erik followed in after him, leaving the doorway open behind them... just in case. They moved through the dark passage, barely able to see their own hands in front of them. Soon, the darkness became less as several lit torches mounted on the walls appeared and illuminated their way. The passage was very dank and horrible dripping noises could be heard from all over. Jack could almost swear that at one time a rat had passed by his feet.

"I don't even know where we're going. What if he's not here? What if this is a trap?" Jack asked behind his shoulder fearfully.

"Then we're trapped," Erik replied logically. He suddenly extended a hand and placed it on Jack's shoulder.

Jack jumped, then realized it was only Erik. He stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

Erik stood silently, his head cocked to one side. "Shhh... do you hear that?"

Jack was silent for a moment, trying with all of his ability to hear whatever Erik was hearing. He did not, though, and shook his head. "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Shh! There it is again!"

Jack furrowed his brow and listened harder. This time he could hear a faint noise in the distance. It seemed almost... human. His eyes went wide in fear. "What is that!" He asked nervously.

Erik shook his head. "It sounds like... moaning?" he replied, listening again. He nodded. "Yes. It's definitely moaning. Let's get going again." He began to walk, then Jack stopped in front of him again. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"I've a question for you first," Jack said slyly.

"Which would be?"

"Why on earth do you want to save this Raoul guy? I mean... I thought you despised him for stealing your love and now you're risking your own life just to make sure he's okay. Man, what's the deal? The situation's just perfect now: the guy's out of the picture, his girl's all out in the open. It's practically screaming for you to make a move! If I were you I'd take that Christine up into my room and show her how my--"

"I have my reasons," Erik said, cutting him off.

Jack laughed. "Ah, mate. You cut me off just when I was about to get to the good part."

Erik frowned. "Knowing that it's _you_ we're talking about, I don't think there _can_ be a good part," He remarked, his eyes drifting down to Jack's _manly possessions_, then returning to his face.

Jack's mouth hung wide open.

"And that, Mr. Sparrow, is how we burn. Oh yes, you've heard correctly! Does it sting? I bet it stings," Erik taunted. He lifted a hand a tapped Jack on the face in a friendly manner. "Don't leave your mouth like that too long or you're bound to gather flies." He stepped past Jack and continued down the dimly lit passageway.

Jack closed his mouth, shuddering away all of his shock. He looked around the dark, empty pit which was beginning to stink and felt a chill run down his back. Absently, he followed along to catch up with Erik, afraid to be alone in the scary hall.

The supposed 'moaning' grew louder as they moved further. Suddenly their passage was blocked by a large barred gate which sealed off the path. As he placed his grip around the handle, Erik hoped that it would be unlocked. When it swung open under his force, he let out a long sigh of relief, stepping on the other side of the door. Jack stepped in behind him and the door shut with a click.

Jack turned his head after hearing the click, eying the closed door suspiciously. The sound of water now filled their ears. The path suddenly ended several feet in front of them. Erik frowned, slowly moving to the end where the path was no more. Step... step... step... he stopped, looking down at the rushing water of a waterfall. The waterfall gave away to a steep drop, the exact end of the drop unknown, as someway down there was only darkness. The waterfall was lined with a large wall of jagged rock.

Jack paused behind him, then peeked over, seeing the water and jagged rock and almost losing his balance. He grabbed onto Erik, almost sending them both over the flowing waterfall. Erik bumped Jack away and looked over the rushing water once again. He reached around to his back pocket, feeling around for his noose.

Bringing it out, Jack stepped away. "Oh no... no, no, no. I'm not riding any waterfall on that thing. You're crazy, Erik. You're sick. You're a sick, sick man. Sick!"

"Would you like to go first or would you rather I go?" He asked, ignoring Jack's comments and twirling the rope around in his fist. With one sharp motion, he swung it out, the noose attaching onto a jagged rock of the opposite wall. He pulled on it, making sure it was secure, then offered the end to Jack.

Jack made no attempt to take the rope.

"Fine. Then I go and you're stuck all alone here, wondering how to manoeuver the rope. If you go first I can help you."

Jack raised a feeble hand, taking the rope. He approached the overlook of the waterfall and stopped, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Now hold on with all of your strength and swing out forward."

Jack shook his head violently from side to side, his eyes still shut.

"Swing!" Erik demanded.

Jack held his breath and swung out forward. That was it. He was a goner. He always knew he would die like this one day. He just didn't think it would be this soon. He could already feel himself being sent up to Heaven... the light! He could see the light! Grandma?

"Let go," A faraway voice called, bringing Jack back to his senses. So he hadn't died afterall... hmm... He held his breath once again and let go of the rope, expecting to fall and die _really_ this time. However, when he let go, his feet were planted securely on a hard surface. He forced one eye open a crack and peeked around. The waterfall was flowing right in front of him now. He could feel gentle mists of water splash him ever few seconds or so. He opened both eyes fully and looked down, seeing that he was standing on a ledge on the jagged rock wall across from the waterfall. Where was Erik?

He raised his head and looked up, seeing Erik standing many, many feet above him on the top waterfall area "You okay?" Erik called down.

Jack nodded and stuck his thumbs up to him.

"I'll be there in a few seconds," he called, grabbing another rope from his pocket and throwing it over a jagged rock as he had with the other one. Jack watched the waterfall in front of him. It was mesmerizing. He hardly noticed when, as promised, several seconds later Erik had jumped down next to him. He turned to see him.

"Oh, when did you get here?" He asked comically.

"No time for any jokes right now. We've go to move," Erik said, tugging on the two ropes above and bringing them down into his hands. He tied them together to form one long rope, then bent down in front of the ledge, attaching them to a long, jagged rock.

Jack watched him awkwardly. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," he replied simply. When the rope was secured, he took it up in his hands and jumped off of the ledge, disappearing.

Jack peeked down below. "Erik?" He asked nervously, wondering if Erik had plunged to his death. He looked around. "Erik?" He asked again in a small, frightened voice. He suddenly saw a white mask appear below in the darkness, a face inside.

"Grab onto the rope and climb down," Erik instructed, continuing his descend.

Jack did as was told and began down the long rope. They set their feet on a another ledge and stopped to rest. After their energy was restored, they continued the process. They descended another several lengths until finally reaching the last ledge: the bottom.

Jack looked up at the waterfall, the top of it now only a small illuminated speck. It was hard to believe that he had just been up there before. He peered around at all of the water as they walked along the bottom. "How can this big of a waterfall be underneath an island?" Jack asked, confused. "It's just not possible."

"Yes it is. And you should know a thing or two about it because we are under the sea now, Jack. Don't you know about the sea?"

Jack gaped. "Really? We're miles beneath the sea? How?"

Erik shrugged. "I don't know the physics of it. We just are. There's a lot of these kinds of underwater passages and air filled caves beneath the sea. It's quite common."

Jack inspected the waterfall once again in amazement, as though a small child in a sweet shop. "Ya don't say..." He snapped from his amazement and took on a normal tone. "Where's this Raoul? I don't hear any more of that 'moaning'."

Erik shook his head in disappointment. "Me either..."

As though hearing them, the moaning started up again, this time so loud that they definitely had to be close now. Erik paused once again to adjust his ear to the sound. He nodded at Jack. "Yes, I recognize it. It's him," He said, feeling excited that they were about to accomplish their goal. He turned around, trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound. He stopped suddenly. "This way!" He shouted, marching forward.

They passed another large wall of jagged rocks, slipping around it. At once, Erik lay his eyes upon a steel cage at the end of the wall, and locked up in the cage was none other than Vicomte Raoul de Chagny! "We've found him!" Erik exclaimed in triumph, rushing over to the cage.

Raoul moaned loudly in a monotonous tone, unaware of his surroundings. Erik went to pull the cage door open, but it was barred off by a lock. Jack looked around and saw a broken piece of jagged rock on the ground. He picked it up and carried it to Erik who took it and began hitting it against the lock. In moments, the lock broke away and the door opened. Jack led the disoriented Raoul from his confinement. He stepped several paces froward, then collapsed to his knees, looking up at Jack, a confused expression upon his face.

"Whoa, man. How long have you been trapped in there?"

"Oh! Days! Days and days!" He agonized. Erik came up from behind, then moved around to stand next to Jack. Seeing the masked man, he shrieked. "Phantom!" He cried, drawing back from the beast. He pushed back into the rock wall, hitting his head and falling down, out cold.

"Well, I suppose that was all for the best, anyway," Erik said, looking down at the unconscious man. "It'll be a lot easier to carry him now."

And carry him, they did. They emerged from the dark pathway and returned to the woods. They set the unconscious Raoul down on the ground for a breather. Erik shut the trapdoor in the ground and turned back to Jack. With a smile over his face, Jack brushed his hands together in completion. "And that's the end of that chapter," He sighed in relief.

Erik shook his head in pity and tapped the relieved Jack on the shoulder. "Uhh... Jack. You're forgetting one minor detail. Where are we?"

Jack raised his eyebrow at the question, wondering what Erik was talking about, then his mouth pulled into a look of horror as he shouted, "Damn you to Hell! Stupid bloody Maple Cay! Nooooo!" He sank to his knees in frustration, ready to weep.

Erik nodded, staring down at the broken man on the ground... _then_ he turned his eyes on Raoul.

"Well, this has been a fine break, but we should start moving once again."

Jack pouted and raised from the ground, back onto his feet. "Stupid Maple Cay and hitching rides," He mumbled under his breath.

Erik rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He mumbled something of his own under his breath, "Just wait until Christine sees what I've gotten her."


	20. Chapter 20

---

20

---

Raoul had woken up halfway through their first carriage ride. He was still in shock at seeing the Phantom and being in his presence, as well as learning from Jack that he had been the one responsible for saving his life.

Raoul nodded in silence, not wanting to make eye contact with the horrible beast. He found it so strange that he could just as easily save his life when back in the opera he had been all set to kill him. Strange, indeed. After some minutes, he decided that eye contact was the least he could do to repay the man's efforts. Afterall, he had_ saved_ his life this time.

He slowly brought his eyes up to Erik's and offered a small, forced smile. Erik raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the special occasion was.

"So, Raoul. Tell me how you came to be locked up in the big underground contraption," Jack asked excitedly.

Raoul shrugged. "I don't know. About a week ago, I think, I was... uh... somewhere? And then... uh... something happened... well all I actually remember is that I was hit over the head with a blunt object. Everything went black and then I heard water. And... I've been in that 'big underground contraption' ever since-- until now, of course. So... thank you for rescuing me, both of you. I appreciate it. I'm sure everyone was extremely worried about me, especially Chri--" He looked over at Erik who glared at him with a piercing stare and stopped before he made a horrible mistake.

Jack paid no mind the almost-mistake. He placed his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "Wow! That is all so very exciting!" He exclaimed, very interested in hearing more. "Oh, and don't worry about Christine. She didn't even notice you were gone."

Erik growled at Jack and he winced apologetically.

Raoul furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there was this guy-- well, this _thing_-- and he was impersonating you the whole time. So Christine didn't even realize you were gone until we told her. Who knows, she might have even done some rather... um... unspeakable things with that creature. Eww! Ha ha. You know what I'm talking about, eh? Like, if she--"

Erik growled louder at Jack. Raoul stared at him with a look of horror. Jack laughed. "Ah, mate. Don't get yourself all worked up. There's nothing you can do about it now even if she did what I said she may have done. Anyways, no need to worry about it anymore. That thing is dead. Saw in shrivel up in front of me very own two eyes."

"What?" Raoul asked, his eyes bulging wildly.

"You're just too funny," Jack smirked, patting Raoul on the knee.

Raoul frowned. He was very confused and didn't even know why. The rest of that carriage ride was spent in silence, save once again for Jack's carriage counting game-- which both Raoul and Erik had refused to take part in because of its utter absurdity. They sat faced away from eachother, looking out of their own windows in silence.

After transferring over to another carriage because the one they had taken would not bring them all the way back to Paris, they endured another silent ride, relieved to finally debark when reaching their destination.

"Where are we going? I want to go home," Raoul whined as he was led along a road. He was not answered. They began up the Black Pearl's gangplank, Raoul stopping on the wood and looking around. "A ship? Why on earth would I want to place myself on this hunk of junk?"

Jack turned around and offered a growl of his own. "Don't diss the ship," He said very coldly, and turned back around to continue up the gangplank.

Raoul gulped, realizing he now had _two_ angry men against him. He followed Jack and Erik through the Pearl's halls. They came to a stairwell which led below. Erik turned around to Raoul and pointed. "Stay here and don't even think of moving or else you _will_ be sorry," He ordered and then continued with Jack down the stairs. He turned around to look at Raoul again and saw that he had been inching away. Erik reached his hand into his pocket and pulled free a lasso. He stuck a finger into the noose and tightened it, causing the finger to go white.

Raoul squeaked nervously and stood still in his place. Erik smiled and returned the rope into his pocket, continuing down to his ship lair. They were greeted upon arrival by an anxious Christine. "You're back?" She said, sounding joyous. "So...?" She smiled.

"So what?" Jack replied.

Erik rubbed his hands together. This was the moment he had been waiting for... the moment when Christine would finally be his! Oh, how he had dreamed of this day for so long and now that it was here, it felt so surreal. So many thoughts ran through his head! He wondered if he was dressed properly for the occasion. He hoped it was not too overdone...

"Erik?" Christine asked. "Erik?"

He looked up at her, snapping from his daze. He tilted his head to one side and studied her face.

"Erik, are you feeling all right?" She asked nervously.

"Why of course, my dearest! I have brought you something... something special... a real surprise."

Christine leapt forward, clutching Erik's arms. "Yes, yes!" She replied hastily, hoping that he had brought her what she thought it was.

"Oh, you will be so happy with me when I show you. Perhaps you may even..."

Jack cleared his throat. "Ahem," He interrupted. "If I'm not allowed the dirty jokes then neither are you."

Erik nodded. "You are right. How silly I am to have forgotten. I'm silly! Silly! Silly! Silly Erik!"

Christine tried to smile, but she was questioning the Phantom's sanity at this moment. He seemed... off.

"Well, I shant keep you waiting any longer. On with the surprise, then!" He shouted merrily, already envisioning Christine in his arms. He could almost taste her sweet, soft lips on his. And this time snakes would not dart from her mouth... hopefully. And if they did? Meh. He could learn to live with it. He turned away and began to the stairs. "Prepare to be dazzled!" He called off to Christine. "You will soon be mine," he muttered to himself.

He got halfway up the steps and saw Raoul cowering at the top. "It's okay now, you can come down," He told him. With a bit of hesitance, Raoul began slowly his descend down the dark stairs. He wondered what monsters would be down there waiting for him...

They reached the last few steps, Erik instructing Raoul to stand behind him and not be seen if he knew what was good for him. Then they approached Christine once again. She looked around, wondering where Erik's 'surprise' was. She frowned, not seeing Raoul anywhere. She only hoped that Erik's surprise would not be that ugly musical monkey box. Monkeys. Ew.

Jack watched Raoul cowering behind Erik's cloak, then he raised his gaze back to Erik. "And now, my sweet, the gift I've promised you. I know it's not much... but I think you'll like it all the same," Erik said humbly. He twirled his cape quickly and stepped back. "Ta da!" He yelled.

In the spot which Erik had left behind stood a tired and disheveled Raoul de Chagny who sucked his thumb in fright. He lay his eyes upon Christine and pulled his thumb from his mouth. "Christine!" He shouted in amazement.

"Raoul!" She shouted in equal amazement. She ran into his arms and embraced him tenderly, planting kisses all along his face.

Erik nodded in triumph. His gift was a success. Now it was his turn for a gift. "Now come to papa," He said, opening his arms wide and closing his eyes, expecting Christine to thank him for the amazing gift. But after several seconds without receiving any hug, he frowned and opened his eyes. Christine and Raoul were still in embrace. He lowered his arms back to their sides slowly and felt tears come to his eyes. His plan had backfired, afterall.

"Oh, I love you, Raoul. I've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"I--"

"Oh, I don't care!" She exclaimed with joy, hugging him tighter.

Jack looked at Erik's wet eyes and shook his head, knowing all along that something like this was bound to happen. It was tough seeing Erik go through it, though. He stepped to him, opening his own arms. "I'll give you a hug, mate."

Erik scoffed and turned away, wiping his face dry. Christine looked over Raoul's shoulder and saw him. She pulled away from Raoul slowly, realizing what had happened. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Oh, Erik I'm sorry. You're a really great guy and I love you for bringing me such a great gift." She threw a glance at Raoul. "But... I love Raoul more. I hope you understand."

He nodded, sighing and walking away into the darkness of his ship lair. For several moments Jack, Raoul and Christine had thought that Erik had gone to hide, but he emerged shortly holding several papers in his hands. He approached Christine and gave her the papers.

Confused, she looked down, shuffling through them. They were all paintings and drawings and poems that Erik had made for her. The outfits which she wore in some of the drawings were a bit... disturbing... as well as several of the paintings of she and Erik in the... uh... _poses_ in which they were... yet the idea was all very flattering. She held them back out to Erik but he shook his head. "No, keep them," He told her. "I want you to have them."

She smiled, looking at the disturbing sketches once again. "Thank you," She replied. "I'll treasure them."

Erik nodded sadly. "Well, I suppose you should be leaving now. You're giant manor is probably missing you.

She sighed, taking Raoul by the hand and leading him to the foot of the stairs. She stopped suddenly and turned around, returning to Erik. She kissed him softly on the cheek and a smile came over his face.

He bent his mouth to her ear. "I understand," He whispered solemnly.

She walked back to Raoul and they ascended the stairway. After throwing one last glance at her dismissed tutor from the top of the stairs, she not only disappeared from Erik's view, but from his life. And he never saw her again.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not what I would have done... but hey, that's me. You did the _right_ thing, mate."

Erik felt tears coming again. He turned to Jack. "May I... uh... take you up on that offer?" He asked quietly.

Jack furrowed his brow, trying to think of an offer he had made to Erik, then remembered and a smile came over his face. He stepped forward and embraced him and they stood locked in eachother's grip in the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

---

21

---

After leaving newlyweds, Will and Elizabeth, to live in their grand new house in 'Gay Paris', bidding their goodbyes and making fake promises that they would visit soon, Jack set the Black Pearl to the sea once again. Following Erik's heartache, he wanted to do something for him that would cheer him up. And what better place to go to cheer a man up than the wonderful little island of Tortuga?

Erik spent the entirety of the sail to Tortuga tucked away in the dark innards of the ship. Some days he would sit in front of his organ, his hands over the keys all set to compose, but nothing would come to him. He was too depressed even for his music.

After many days on the open waters, the Pearl finally reached the docks of Tortuga and the anchor was dropped. All those days, Jack had not dared to bother Erik during his time of mourning, but now that they were there, he decided to pay a visit to the man. Descending slowly down the dark stairwell, the boards of wood which were the steps, creaking under his weight, he reached the bottom. He stood in the lair, looking around for any sign of Erik.

The first thing that caught his sight were the eyes. He could recognize that unique fiery stare from miles away now. "Erik, come on, man. You've been in here for days. Come out of there so we can talk," He called into the darkness, focusing on the two red circles.

The red eyes blinked and turned back to their normal shade. A menacing shadow suddenly began to moved forward through the darkness. Jack took a step back, watching it grow closer. Then it stepped into a lighter area of the lair and he saw Erik. "What do you want?" He asked in a dispirited voice.

"Well, we've just arrived on an island I like very much and it would make me very happy if you could come out and take a little look around. Might even give you a little kick."

Erik shook his head. "I can't. I'm busy."

Jack looked around, trying to figure out what Erik could possibly be busy doing. He shrugged. "Fine. I'll go have fun by myself," He said, turning away and moving to the stairs.

As Jack placed his foot up on the first step, Erik called out: "No! Wait! I'll come with you."

Jack smiled. So reverse-psychology _did_ work afterall... He waited for Erik to come along. When he came up next to him they ascended the stairs and left the ship, stepping out onto the poor lands of Tortuga. They walked through the streets, Jack waving at various people he knew along the way.

Erik eyed his surroundings as they walked, seeing more unholy happenings taking place at this moment than he had in his entire life. People smoked, drank, swore, stole, stripped and made love in broad daylight right out in the open public! It was despicable behavior and Erik didn't care for any of it one bit.

"Today is the first day of your new bachelor life. You'll have a fine time," Jack explained. He gestured to all of the surrounding 'splendor'. "And this, my friend, is the island of Tortuga. I like to think of as me second home," He said emotionally, a tear coming to his eye. Erik rolled his eyes. "So, where do you want to go? We'll go anywhere you want."

Erik shrugged, observing the various run-down buildings. Most were boarded up. It seemed as though the inhabitants of Tortuga only favored shops which sold alcohol. Bars and taverns spanned around farther than the eye could see, drunken scums of men and women wandering around the dwellings in inebriated dazes.

Erik cringed away and set his eyes upon a building which did not seem to be a tavern. The outside appeared clean enough and the men who walked in and out of its doors seemed the slightest bit more presentable than the bar occupants. He extended an arm and pointed to it.

A smile came over Jack's face, his expression becoming bright. He elbowed Erik in the ribs. "Oh, Erik, you naughty boy, you. I think you'll really enjoy yourself there," He remarked, starting off to the place Erik had chosen. He did not know what Jack was referring to and was beginning to feel that he did not want to know.

But he followed along reluctantly and they pulled the door open, entering. At once, they were hit with blasting music and smoke. Erik fanned the smoke away from his face, his eyes tearing in discomfort. He choked as they walked further through a long, dark hall. "What is this place?" He yelled over the music.

Jack smiled at him again. "Why, my favorite place on all of Tortuga!" Jack simply replied. The hall came to an end and he turned the corner, entering a big, dark room. Erik gaped as he surveyed the room. It was filled with several round tables. Sitting around these tables were men of all ages, smoking pipes and cigars. The smoke drifted up into the air, wafting into Erik's nasal passages once again. He choked for a second time. At the opposite end of the room was the raised surface of a stage. It was decorated with red satin curtains and there were sparkles and glitter spread out all along it. As well as the sparkles, a vast disarray of... s_kimpy female garments and undergarments_ topped the stage. Several metal poles stood attached from the wooden paneling to the ceiling. However, all of these sights were not the key factors in his awe.

It was the girls. Several young women boasted about on the stage, some stopping to play on the poles, and without any thought, removed their clothing in front of all of these watching men! What was in their heads?

"Wooo!" Jack called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Take it off"

Erik looked at Jack as though he were a mad man. Jack offered him a smile. "What? You never been to a strip club before?"

"Strip... club?"

"Oh."

Erik watched as some men raised from their seats at the tables and approached the foot of the stage. They hooted and cat-called to the females who danced to the blaring music, then held up money notes to them. The girls would take the legal tender and remove another piece of clothing.

"Come on, let's get in on the action!" Jack shouted, excited. He pulled a reluctant Erik over to a round table right next to the stage and they sat. A waitress came over and asked Jack if she could get him a drink or cigar.

"Yes, a cigar please," he replied, handing her some money. He looked over at Erik as she disappeared. "You want anything?"

Erik shook his head, keeping his eyes down and staring at the table. Jack sighed. "Aw. Come on, man! They're paid to do this. Quite well, too. They don't mind if you look-- in fact, they _want_ you to look."

Erik simply shook his head once again, his eyes remaining on the table. He still felt bad about Christine. The waitress returned and handed Jack his cigar and a light. He struck it up and began puffing away immediately. With the cigar in his mouth slurring his speech, he tapped Erik on the back heartily. "It's okay, mate! You don't need her. We'll be bachelors forever! Mwahahahaha!" He laughed, then abruptly stopped, raising from the table suddenly. "Ah, excuse me for a moment. I'm just going to use the facilities, if you don't mind," He explained, then went off, leaving Erik alone.

Erik decided that this place wasn't for him. He'd simply leave and wait for Jack outside. As he was about raising up from his seat, he bumped into one of the females who was heading up to the stage.

"Excuse me," He muttered, trying to move out of her way.

She raised her hand and pushed him backward playfully. Confused, he raised his eyes to look at her, gasping as he saw that she was wearing a see-through nightgown. He winced and turned his head away, breathing heavily.

"Hey, big guy," She said, tracing a finger down his chest. "Oooh, interesting mask!"

He turned his head an inch to look at her face. He was taken aback, realizing that her appearance seemed very similar to that of his lovely Christine Daae. However, this girl's hair was blonde and her lips were fuller.

"What's your name?" She asked in a husky tone.

"Erik," he gulped. "What's yours?"

"Christine."

His eyes bulged and he became ecstatic. "Oh, how you will sing! And oh, how I will teach you!" He said joyfully, knowing that he had just found himself a new student.

She looked at him with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow which shortly turned into a smile. "You're a strange one, Erik... I have to go up on stage now. I'll talk to you later."

He watched her leave, then turned around and saw Jack standing behind him, smiling. Erik sat back in his seat, Jack joining him. He took a long drag on his cigar and began to cough. Erik turned to him, leaning his elbows on the table and looking around the room, then he turned his eyes to the stage and saw his new muse. He smiled., reaching into his pocket and pulling out the eyepatch which he normally hated to wear. He slipped it over an eye and shifted back in his seat. "Hmmm... you know, I think I'm going to like this bachelor life after all..."


End file.
